Cajun Secrets
by moonjat54
Summary: Something is brewing in New Orleans. How will Savannah and Tyson deal with her fledgling status and the vamp trouble in the city? At least they have Mick, Josef and the others to help. Follows my story, Family Blood Ties and Other Complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And yet here I am again, unable to let it go.**

**Well here I am, back again to continue the adventures of our favorite vamps. Let's see what trouble is brewing in New Orleans, shall we? I hope you are ready to see how Savannah is adjusting to her new life.**

Cajun Secrets

Chapter 1

The detective's squad room in downtown New Orleans Police Department was quiet at I AM. Savannah Lowe was one of the few detectives in the bull pen; the others either out on cases or taking their mid-shift lunch break. Finally back at work after her difficult turn into a vampire not quite a year ago, she had created numerous excuses for why she no longer went to lunch with her partner. Her latest effort to cover her lack of appetite for human food was to place an almost empty container of Chinese takeout and a bag of beignets on the corner of her desk. No one needed to know that most of the fried rice had been flushed down the toilet while she consumed a thermos of B negative and the sprinkles of powdered sugar on her black corduroy jacket had been applied deliberately. She worked the details that she hoped would stop any curious questions.

As she typed at her computer, recording her report on a drug gang shooting her and Chaz had covered earlier, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it free she smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Tyson, how is the stakeout?" she asked in a low voice.

"Dull. If there is anyone interested in stealing these piles of rocks, I will stake myself," Tyson's deep drawl flowed out of the phone. "I cannot believe that Southern Mutual has these insured for such an outrageous sum of money."

"You would think someone of your age would appreciate history more," Savannah laughed. "Those are some pretty priceless artifacts you are keeping an eye on. That is a lot of important Incan history you are guarding."

"You were a history major, weren't you?" Tyson grumbled.

"What if I was? You just do your job and I'll help you forget all about rocks and artifacts when we meet at home," she whispered huskily.

"You just made my night cherie," Tyson responded with a growl. "I can't wait love."

"My pleasure my sire," Savannah growled back at him. She looked up to see her partner Chaz Dupree making a beeline towards her. "Got to go, Chaz is headed my way."

"How's he behaving?" Tyson asked the question that had become routine since she returned to the job.

"Putty in my hands," she assured him. "Gotta go, protect those rocks. Love you."

"Love you too sugar," Tyson answered and hung up.

"Hey, Kojack, you missed some great jambalaya at Mama Lil's," Chaz announced as he stopped in front of her desk. "Was that Tyson checking in on you again?" He looked into the bag of beignets and dipped his hand inside. Withdrawing a sugary confection, he licked his lips in appreciation.

"Yes that was Tyson and he wasn't checking up on me, just lonely. Go ahead and eat the darn thing. If I have anymore they will ruin my diet," she laughed.

"Thanks partner," Chaz said and quickly consumed the pastry and then reached in for a second one. "Is Tyson still babysitting the Inca exhibit?"

"Yes he is, it's the last night and he is bored to tears," Savannah laughed. "I think he is hoping there will be a robbery attempt just to relieve the boredom."

"Leggett had better be on his toes, thieves always love to strike when you are not paying close attention."

"Don't diss my man Chaz, those artifacts are not in danger with Tyson on the job," Savannah shot back.

Chaz grinned and then contemplated snagging a third piece of bakery. In the past that would have earned him a slap on the hand from his sweet-toothed partner but lately he had noticed the change in his partner's habits. Ever since Leggett's crazy ex-girlfriend had attacked Savannah, there had been differences in her. Her wounds had healed and Chaz had to admit that the plastic surgeon had done some wonderful work to hide her scars, but the changes in her behavior were still there.

Savannah could sense the change in direction that Chaz' demeanor had taken. The questioning look in his eyes and the smell of puzzlement about her was becoming more frequent as each month passed.

"Don't you have some paperwork to do?" she asked with a sigh. It was becoming increasingly more stressful to try and deflect his suspicions and not add to the questions.

"I'm good. I understand your LA friends are coming to town soon," he said waiting to see her reaction.

"And just how would you know that?" Savannah asked her own suspicions aroused.

"I have a poker buddy who works at the airport in the private hangers. He is all hyped over the Kostan jet showing up again. The guy is a jet geek and he is blown away to see the Kostan Enterprise's jet is scheduled to be here for a few days," Chaz explained.

"Well, yes, Josef and the others are returning from a wedding in France. They gave Moriah and Robert DeClare a ride over to Europe with them," Savannah said casually.

"Ah…..the life of the rich and famous," Dupree sighed. "Jetting all over the globe to attend fancy parties…..you have quite the connections Kojack."

"They are Tyson's friends Chaz. And they have been good to me as well. I find it strange you are so jealous," Savannah chided.

"I'm not jealous; I'm just having a difficult time wrapping my head around that life style. Mr. Kostan is a curious character, there's so much mystery around him," Chaz said, not wanting to fight with her but finding his curiosity stirred up.

"Josef loves to be mysterious," Savannah said with a light laugh. "He is quirky that way. I guess with his money he can indulge that impression. Now let me finish this report so I can get home at a reasonable hour. I hate these gang shootings. Sometimes I wish we could just step back and let them take each other out."

"But that would be too easy Savannah and you know it," Chaz reminded her although he didn't totally disagree. "There is always some innocent who would get caught in the middle."

Savannah sighed and nodded.

"Right you are. That always seems to be the result," she replied, unable to tell him that her new life style had now colored her thinking. She rather liked how vampire justice dealt with trouble, the Cleaners made things very simple. Just then Captain Jonas stuck his head out of the office and called out to them.

"Lowe, Dupree….we have a body down on the docks. Go check things out and keep a lid on things," he ordered holding out a slip of paper.

"Yes sir," Savannah responded quickly and gave Chaz a curt nod. He grabbed the address from their captain and followed Savannah out of the squad room.

*MC*MC*

At the docks, Chaz parked and they headed towards a spot where uniforms were gathered near a dumpster.

"Oh man, I hope someone else has all ready gone dumpster diving," Chaz groaned as they approached the group.

"Relax Chaz, it looks like the body is all ready out," Savannah commented as they neared the scene. There was a bundle of plastic at the feet of the group of uniforms and a raggedy man that stood there. She spotted the senior uniformed officer who was presently questioning the man. "Hey Tomlinson, what have you got?" she asked as they reached the pair.

"Our enterprising friend here was looking for treasure in the dumpster. He pulled out this bundle of plastic and got the surprise of his life once he unwrapped his prize," the older cop reported, happy to see Savannah.

"I had no idea a body was in there," the guy mumbled, on the verge of panic. "I didn't hurt the girl…honest I didn't."

Savannah stepped closer to the body bundled in plastic with the top portion of her body exposed.

"I called you cops right away. I didn't hurt her," the man babbled on.

Savannah crouched down and inhaled. She was struck by vampire scent although there were no bite marks on her throat. Unable to see the arms and legs, she couldn't tell if this girl had fed vampires. She stood and looked for the ME wagon, hoping Scott Barlow would be on duty tonight.

"Is the ME on the way?" she asked. "We need a COD."

"I called for the wagon," Tomlinson confirmed. "I would guess strangulation from the marks on her neck."

"Good guess Fred, but we need more," Chaz cautioned. "Good work with this guy. Once you have his full statement he can go. I don't think he did this."

Looking around, Savannah made use of all her new senses. She was drawn to the sound of voices from further down the dock, towards the street. She focused on what those around her could not yet hear.

"Peterson, if that is the press getting ready to charge down here, please take the others and stop them now," she told Tomlinson's female partner. "No one from the media gets anywhere near this spot. Only the coroner's people."

"Yes ma'am," Peterson answered and motioned to the other uniforms to follow her down the dock.

One raised voice reached her ears and Savannah felt her gut clench. That voice brought back memories…..it couldn't be Blake, could it? She did not want to see that man ever again and if it was Blake Winter, then this was going to be trouble. This death would be front page news tomorrow morning and if he targeted her there would be even bigger difficulties. This soon after her turning, she did not need a reporter with a grudge focusing on her.

"Hey Kojack…you okay?" Chaz asked as he stood beside her and then looked down at the body. "Do you think that she is one of the girls who have gone missing lately?"

"I'm thinking she is," Savannah agreed. "And if she is the first to show up dead, makes me wonder if the others will soon follow. I have a bad feeling about this Chaz."

End chapter.

**Well my dears…what do you think? The rest of the gang will be landing soon but I needed to set up the story. It looks like Savannah has a lot on her plate as a fledgling. I would love to hear from you, are you still out there? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do you think that after all this time anyone cares?**

**Thanks for the warm reception this new story received. I am so happy that you still like what I write. So let's continue the tale.**

Chapter 2

The arrival of the ME's van did not bring Scott Barlow with it but Savannah was glad to see Jake Elderwood, one of Scott's assistants, who also happened to be a member of the tribe. She gave a warm smile to the redhead as he crouched over the body.

"I'm relieved to see you here," she spoke at a level below human hearing.

"Scott thought this sounded hinky so he sent me. He had a meeting he couldn't get out of," Jake replied. "Damn…..I smell vamp."

"I got that too," she nodded.

Jake carefully peeled back the plastic to reveal more of the body of the young woman in her mid-twenties, dirty blonde hair clinging to her face and neck. Her eyes were closed and the dark bruises on her neck stood out against her pale skin. It confirmed the guess that Tomlinson had made.

"It does look like strangulation but I'll know more when we get her back to the morgue. The neck might be broken as well," Jake reported as his helper took photos.

"Any idea of time of death?" Chaz asked as he moved over to them.

"The plastic wrap will have had an effect on the body temperature. I would guess at least six hours but that is just a guess. I'll have a full report for you tomorrow."

"Sounds good Jake," Savannah told him. "Get me everything you can as soon as possible."

Surprise flashed in Chaz' eyes but he held his tongue. The Savannah from before the attack would have badgered Elderwood for more information on the spot. Once again he was struck by the subtle differences in his partner since Leggett's ex attacked her. He looked around the area, chewing on his lower lip as he fought the urge to demand answers from her and then felt Savannah's attention centered on him. Looking at her, he flashed a quick smile when he saw the curious look on her face.

"So, are we done here?" he asked.

"First get the names of the ships docked here and any that left in the last eight hours," Savannah suggested. "I doubt she was on any of them but its better that we cover all the bases."

"Sure thing," Chaz agreed; glad to get away from her study of him.

Jake had helped his crew load the body onto a gurney and remained beside her as they took the girl to the van. He gave Savannah a sympathetic look.

"Your partner is oozing curiosity," he observed.

"I know," she sighed. "Sometimes I really wish he wasn't such a good detective."

"I hear ya…..but bear in mind it's not just your secret he'll discover," Jake warned.

"I know…I know. But I'm not sure he's ready for the truth," Savannah muttered.

"Tyson will handle it if you don't. That is a sire's responsibility."

"I'll handle it," Savannah assured him. "You just do your job. I need to know everything you can tell me about this girl's death. There are four other missing women and it looks like this isn't a human crime. We definitely have a vamp problem here."

"Looks like it," Jake agreed. "We'll do our best." He went to join his crew and left Savannah alone on the dock. She tried to see if she could smell what had led to the body being dumped here but the stench from the dumpster blocked her senses. Frustrated, she headed towards the car.

Most of the media had disbursed, shooed away by the uniform police but as she neared the car, one scent came to her from where a truck was parked several feet away. A low growl rumbled in her chest before she could stifle it.

"Savannah Lowe…imagine my surprise to find you working here in New Orleans," an all too familiar voice called out to her from the shadows.

Blake Winters stepped out into a pool of light from a nearby light pole. His handsome face had a smug smile on it that didn't reach his eyes.

Savannah tensed, stamping down hard on her inner vampire that wanted to break free and attack the cocky reporter. She studied the man she had truly hoped she would never see again. As usual, his dark hair was perfectly coiffed and his dark eyes were roaming over her with equal interest. He hadn't changed much in the five years since she knew him in Baton Rouge but he had no idea just how different a being she now was.

"I doubt you were surprised Blake. Why are you in New Orleans?" she asked coldly.

"I go where the stories are, you know that baby," he smirked.

"I was never your baby."

"Still carrying a grudge, are you?" he taunted in amusement.

"You aren't worth carrying a grudge over. And if you think you will be getting any inside information from my department, you can forget it," Savannah informed him icily. She could see Chaz hurrying over towards them.

"You don't decide who my sources are Vanna," Winters laughed. "People talk to me baby."

"Don't make me draw my gun on you," Savannah said sharply, hating his use of the nickname he had always insisted on using. At one time it had pleased her but now it just set her teeth on edge. One hand crept under her jacket towards the butt of her weapon. "And drop the baby business; you aren't scoring any points with it."

"Temper, temper," Winters grinned. "You don't want to be written up for threatening a member of the media with a weapon." He looked over at Chaz who looked determined to interrupt them. "Is this the new man in your life? Oh no…your new playmate isn't on the force is he? I believe he is a private security man," Blake smirked.

"Quite a bit of knowledge for someone surprised to see me," Savannah said with raised eyebrows. She dropped her hand from under her jacket. "Go home Blake, there is no story for you here."

"You don't choose my stories Vanna," Blake said in irritation as Chaz stopped beside them. "You don't have the power to stop me."

Chaz gave Blake Winters a critical once over and immediately decided he didn't like the guy.

"Is this character causing trouble? I'd be happy to cuff him and run him in."

"No Chaz…Blake was just leaving," Savannah replied glowering at the reporter.

"For now maybe. But I smell a story and I will find it," Blake stated smugly and strolled away, to the truck.

"Trouble Kojack?" Chaz asked as he watched the man leave.

"Ex," she grunted.

"Dear God girl, between you and Tyson, exes are not good news," he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Savannah groaned. "Let's go back to the shop and check those dock records. We can try and eliminate the ships and then we can work on the rest of the puzzle."

*MC*MC*

Tyson entered his apartment in the early hours of the morning and was instantly assaulted by the scent of a fully vamped Savannah. Concern had him hurrying to the kitchen where she was chugging a glass of blood. He had a brief flash of panic as he felt her anger and approached her cautiously.

"Cherie…..are you all right? Did something bad happen tonight?"

Savannah set down the glass and gripped the snack bar counter, her eyes closed. When she opened them two minutes later, her visage was once again human, her eyes golden brown.

"I'm okay. I was just so angry I thought some blood would help," she explained with a slight smile.

"What set you off? Did something happen with Chaz?" he asked as he gathered her into his arms.

"Nothing with Chaz other than his usual curiosity. I just had a very ugly reminder of my past show up at a crime scene," Savannah said softly. She leaned against him, taking comfort from her sire's closeness. There was a certain calming effect that being held by him produced in her. "We are headed for trouble Tyson."

"What kind of trouble are you talking about?" Tyson asked as he moved her gently away from him to be able to look into her face.

"A reporter named Blake Winters," she replied. Guilt washed over her face. "Blake is an ex….five years ago in Baton Rouge, we were involved for a while."

"Wonderful," Tyson groaned and then smiled ruefully. "I suppose I owe you a nasty ex after Cassandra."

"He is a clever, tenacious and unscrupulous investigative reporter. He will dig deep and keep digging if he senses a story. We did not part on good terms," she confessed.

"He is one of those guys you dumped when they got too close, isn't he?" Tyson asked with a small smile.

"Not because I thought he'd break through my defenses. He used me to get information for a story. I was his inside source but he swore he wouldn't write the story. His grab for headlines almost blew a huge murder case and I darn near lost my badge," Savannah said bitterly. "He used me for his own glory."

"I see," Tyson said feeling his own anger rise at the thought of the man betraying Savannah's trust. No wonder she had taken so long to believe in his love for her. "I may need to talk to him."

"No!" Savannah exclaimed pulling free of his hold. "Blake knows who you are, he said so. He will not respond well to any implied threat, he'll only watch me closer."

"I can't permit him to hurt you again," Tyson vowed.

"He can't hurt me unless he learns the truth. We've got an even bigger problem; the crime scene he showed up at was a young woman in a dumpster. There was vamp smell all over her," she said grimly.

"Well that explains the texts that Granny has been sending me. She had a feeling that something was up and I have been too busy to respond to them. I also didn't want to intrude on their French adventure just because five girls were missing. It didn't seem like a vamp thing," Tyson said with a guilty look. "Somehow that woman always knows when trouble is coming."

"Well she is dead on with this one," Savannah said sourly. "We have a dead girl smelling like vampire and the other four may show up the same way. Blake may not have to dig too deep to find the story of his life. I can assure you that he will print it if he learns the truth," she warned.

End chapter

**Thank you for reading…..we have the problems all revealed now. Let's hope the gang can handle all this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And that knowledge does not make me any happier today as it did in 2007.**

**I appreciate the readers and reviewers who have shared their thoughts. You do make my day.**

Chapter 3

"And we will not let Blake Winters reveal our secret. We have always known how to deal with nosy reporters, they have accidents," Tyson said with a knowing smile.

Savannah paused, realizing in surprise that she wasn't appalled by the thought of Blake having an accident. As a cop it should bother her to even consider taking someone's life just because they would not keep a secret but the way Blake used people for his own rewards had destroyed any sympathy she had for him. Back in Baton Rouge he had proved he didn't care who got hurt as long as he got his byline.

"We have to be careful handling Blake though. He's paranoid; every scrap of information is backed up and protected. We don't want his backup files going public after he is dealt with," Savannah warned as she poured a second glass of blood. She took a sip, savoring the taste. "Are you going to call Granny about the dead girl?"

"They are heading home about 7 PM our time and should get in around 2 AM. I think we can handle things until then. There is nothing Granny can do from France," Tyson replied, taking the glass from her and swallowing a portion. "I'll call her when they are in US air space. Are you going in to work tonight? It is Saturday after all."

"Just to check on Scott and Jake's report on the girl."

"Then we need to get you some freezer time, you've had a stressful night," Tyson told her as he handed back the glass to her. She finished it off, rinsed it quickly and left it in the sink. Turning back to Tyson, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself against him.

"I can think of other ways to make me feel better," she said huskily as she leaned up to begin kissing his throat.

"Oh cher….you know all the right buttons to push," he groaned as his eyes flashed to silver and his arms enveloped her body. "I am sure there are other relaxation techniques we could explore."

Savannah tilted her head back to gaze up at him, her eyes just as silver.

"If that is what you want to call it, go right ahead," she grinned, her fangs gleaming. "Come on," she added, tugging him towards the bedroom.

*MC*MC*

Later that night after Savannah had gone in to work and Tyson was sure that Josef's jet was in US air space, he placed the call.

"Hello boy, you've taken long enough to contact me," Moriah's voice greeted him.

"I've been busy sugar, not all of us can run off to Europe at the drop of a hat," Tyson laughed. "What time do you land? It should be soon I imagine."

There was a pause and he heard Moriah ask Josef the landing time. Moments later Josef's reply could be heard. "2:15"

"Got that Tyson?" Moriah asked.

"Yes ma'am. Savannah and I will see you then."

"Josef will have a limo there to pick us up," she informed him.

"That's fine Granny, ya'll won't fit in the Mustang anyway. But we'll meet your plane none the less," Tyson answered.

"What's wrong boy?" Moriah demanded.

"What makes you so sure that something is wrong?"

"Don't be evasive boy," she ordered and heard a deep sigh.

"There is some trouble beginning but we can deal with it. We are just eager to see you and hear all about your French adventure," Tyson assured her.

"I've read the cards and I know there is something happening there," Granny insisted.

"Not now Granny, not over the phone," Tyson said firmly. "We are dealing with it and you will be told everything when you land."

"All right boy….I understand," Moriah agreed backing off. She realized she could trust Tyson's judgment of the situation.

"See you soon cherie," Tyson responded and broke the connection.

Moriah looked around the cabin of the jet at the others present.

"I told you that some type of trouble was brewing," she announced.

"But we do not know how serious it is," Robert reminded her. "We do not need to panic until we talk to Tyson and Savannah. Just remain calm."

"I tell you, this city is a hot bed of trouble," Josef commented dryly. "Here I thought we were arriving to celebrate a nice, quiet human wedding."

"There is always a danger of vampires behaving badly," Robert replied.

"We're all here to help Granny," Rayna spoke up as she stretched next to Josef. "And you know we had our own troubles in LA, it is not just this city," she reminded Josef. "The important thing is that we don't let any of this disturb Anthony and Charity's special night."

"Of course we won't," Moriah assured her.

"This will be fine. We will be home in a short time and we will learn what is happening. Together we can solve any problem," Robert stated.

"Well it certainly sounds like we have another adventure starting, no matter what you say," Josef observed. "I have no idea how this city earned the name the Big Easy."

"Because we go with the flow," Robert laughed. "You just need to learn our rhythm."

"I'm not sure that this rhythm is my style," Josef quipped with an impish grin. He checked his watch. "I guess that I should wake Mick and Beth soon. Can't have them going through customs with frost in their hair."

"You my darling must refrain from teasing them or they will never travel with us again," Rayna sighed.

"That will never happen, Mick is my best friend. He is afraid of me changing, it would throw off his balance," Josef assured her with a smirk.

"Of course it would," Rayna said fondly and kissed his cheek. She knew all too well just how true that was, Mick expected a certain behavior from Josef and her man never failed to deliver.

*MC*MC*

Once he spoke to Granny, Tyson swung by the police station, parked across the street from the entrance and then headed up to the detective's squad room. His gaze searched the room when he entered, looking for Savannah but not finding her. Chaz was busy at his desk, but he glanced up when he noticed Tyson in the doorway.

"Hey Dupree, is Savannah still here?" Tyson asked as he sauntered over to Savannah's partner.

"She is bringing the Captain up to speed on the case," Chaz answered quickly. He waited until Tyson took a seat next to his desk. "So just what do you feel about this reporter jerk who had suddenly shown up in New Orleans?" He had been curious what Tyson's reaction would be ever since Savannah admitted that the man was an ex.

"Can't wait to meet the man," Tyson said with a tight smile.

"Well the guy certainly set off my radar," Chaz nodded as he observed the tension in Tyson's face. "Just what is it with you two and ex-lovers?"

"And there are no angry women in your past Dupree?" Tyson enquired with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure there are a few disgruntled ones but I'm pretty sure that none are homicidal," Chaz laughed.

"I'll remember that," Tyson grinned. "And so far we don't know that Winters is homicidal, just obnoxious." He caught Savannah's scent as she stepped out of her captain's office. "Hey cher, are you done here? They should be landing soon."

"I'm done," she nodded. "Chaz, Captain said you should get out of here and enjoy the rest of your Saturday night. Surely you have some lady waiting for your call."

"I do indeed," Chaz said smugly. "Melanie said to call whenever."

"Melanie…..as in the same Melanie that you have talked about for the last six months…..that Melanie?"

"Some wise woman suggested I find a special lady and make it work," Chaz said innocently.

"Well who the hell thought that you would listen to me?" Savannah said in surprise. She felt very pleased with herself.

"I always listen to "Dear Abby" and what happened to you scared the hell out of me. I knew I shouldn't wait forever," Chaz said seriously.

"Then go…..make nice with Melanie," Savannah instructed, trying to dispel the reminder of the attack on her. "Go!"

"All right Kojack," Chaz grinned and headed out of the room.

"You little matchmaker," Tyson chuckled. "Now let's go meet the plane."

He took her hand and led her down to the car.

"How do you think the commitment went?" Savannah asked as they got in the car. "Do you think that Coraline behaved?"

"I have no idea but she doesn't strike me as a woman who lets go easily. I guess Mick knows exactly how difficult it is to deal with an ex," Tyson replied.

"At least Blake is human, he won't be an eternal pain in the butt," Savannah sighed. "But he may just learn how stupid it is to tick off a vampire."

"That's my girl," Tyson laughed lightly. "My money is on you, you will make him wish he never came to town."

"He is no innocent and I will do what I must to protect our secret," Savannah swore.

"Beware a woman scorned," Tyson nodded as he started the car. "You have become a wonderful addition to the tribe."

**Thanks for reading. The gang is landing next chapter. Please feed the muse and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Still missing it and probably always will.**

**Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me through all my work. You are the best.**

Chapter 4

Savannah smiled in pleasure at Tyson's compliment. She was so new to this world that there were times she felt over-whelmed. Then she remembered what she had wanted to ask Tyson but couldn't with Chaz present.

"Did you talk to Granny?"

"I did but I didn't discuss our problem over the phone. They should be landing soon," Tyson responded. He glanced at her in concern. "Do we have a problem cher? What did the report say?"

"Angela Schroeder was strangled and that was the official cause of death. But before she died she was drained of most of her blood, not enough left to sustain life. Her neck was also broken but Scott said that was post mortem," Savannah related.

"And were there bite marks?"

"A few on her wrists. Scott kept that out of his official report."

"So how was she drained? Was it from the bites?" Tyson asked knowing that most vamps usually went for the neck when draining a victim.

"No, Scott believes that wounds at her elbows indicate large needles were inserted, as if she was donating blood only with a larger gauge needle than the blood bank uses," she told him.

Tyson silently considered her information and felt his stomach roll at the implication of her words. A girl was dead, drained of her blood and not as some vamp's meal but more as if she had been harvested. This was not a good development.

"Damn, someone has set up an illegal blood harvesting operation," he swore.

"A what?" Savannah said in surprise.

"Vamps who drain humans to supply unethical vampires. It is an illegal practice because none of the donors are willing and always end up dead. They usually aren't careless enough to let humans discover their kills though. Most communities drive them out when discovered," Tyson explained.

"Sounds nasty," Savannah commented. "Would we be able to tell by taste if the blood was taken by force? Could we then trace the blood to the supplier?" Savannah questioned the cop in her taking over the problem.

"If the taste could give it away, then yes, but a clever harvester doesn't frighten the donor. They usually woo the donor with pleasure bites first," he answered.

"Hence the bite marks on the wrist," she observed.

"Yes. Then they insert the needles and drain the poor souls. It keeps the blood from being tainted," Tyson said in disgust. "We do have our share of monsters in the tribe."

"They will not operate in our city Tyson," Savannah vowed. "But let's not hit everyone with this at the airport. I'd rather our reunion be pleasant," she added as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Good luck deflecting Granny's questions," Tyson chuckled as he parked the car. Getting out, he pulled out his phone. "I'm alerting Teresa about this and then we can try to distract the grand dame of New Orleans. Should be fun." He reached the head Cleaner, briefed her on the situation and then followed Savannah into the airport.

"I hate that Mick and Beth, Rayna and Josef always experience a crisis when they visit," Savannah sighed as they walked along. Tyson had draped one arm over her shoulders. "With Anthony and Charity's wedding in a few days, this was supposed to be a happy time."

"It will be," Tyson promised as he thought of how excited Charity was to finally get married. She had waited a long time to find a man who loved her deeply and he felt guilty that once again the vampire world was intruding on her life. He silently vowed that nothing would ruin Charity's big night, he wouldn't allow it.

Approaching the private hangers they spotted the soon to be wed couple just ahead of them. They hurried to catch up with them.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Tyson asked, releasing Savannah to sweep Charity up in a bear hug.

"Do you think we'd miss Granny and Robert's return? Not to mention greeting the Los Angeles group. Anthony is anxious to see Rayna," Charity informed him as he set her back down on her feet.

"We are sure that they are all looking forward to a quiet little ceremony after France. I bet they are ready to relax," Anthony added with a smile.

Savannah and Tyson exchanged a quick look which both humans noticed.

"What's happening? There's trouble, isn't there?" Charity asked.

"Nothing we can't handle sugar. You just concentrate on getting things ready to say "I do" to Anthony," Tyson instructed.

Charity looked at Anthony with troubled eyes and he quickly slipped an arm around her waist. She was unable to completely quell the feeling of panic that was growing inside her. Anthony hugged her tightly, wishing he could take away her worry but knowing it was impossible to remove all her fears. Both he and Charity had spent their adult lives in the company of vampires and knew how difficult it was to blend their two worlds. And neither of them would change their lives.

"Let's go greet our friends," Anthony urged. "Whatever is going on can wait until after they've gotten off the plane." He looked meaningfully at Tyson and Savannah, demanding that they agree to ease Charity's worries.

"Of course," Savannah replied quickly. She nudged Tyson.

"I promise that nothing will ruin your wedding Charity," Tyson assured her. "I will not allow anything to get in the way of a perfect night."

"We had better hurry then," Charity told them. "The plane should be landing at any moment. I'm eager to hear what happened in France."

They continued to the waiting area as Charity tried to bury these new concerns deep inside. Knowing how sensitive vampires were to emotions, she did not want the others to be disturbed by her fears. She had spoken to Rayna earlier in the week and knew that the woman had been worried about a threat to Josef's safety. She had not spoken to her since the commitment ceremony so she could only guess what had occurred. Charity had not envied her friends being among the Duvall family after meeting Coraline and hoped that there had not been any physical confrontation during the celebration.

When they reached the waiting area, they learned that the Kostan jet had just landed and was being cleared through customs. Within fifteen minutes they could hear voices coming up the ramp from the lower floor. Josef and Robert were the first to appear, arguing over the amount of duty that Josef and Rayna had had to pay for the overseas purchases.

"Josef, you could afford the costs so why worry about it?" Robert laughed.

"I have never liked governments thinking they have a right to my money," Josef grumbled, then looked up to see the two couples waiting for them. "Ah….here's our newbie and her proud sire. And the happy bride and groom to be as well. You two will have to go some to surpass the fireworks and drama we just experienced in Europe," he quipped.

Moriah and Rayna were following close behind the men and Rayna's face lit up at the sight of Anthony and Charity.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," she said hurrying to hug Anthony. Turning to Charity, she enveloped her in a hug as well. "I hope you've left me something to help with."

"So Tyson, what is happening in our city?" Moriah demanded as she reached her protégé.

"Just a few troubling discoveries that we can discuss later," Tyson replied, glancing meaningfully at the two humans in the group. Moriah understood his meaning and nodded.

"Of course." She turned to Charity. "How are the plans coming along my dear?"

"Everything is under control," Charity smiled. "Now that you've all returned we are set. There are only minor details to finish up. Neither Anthony or I have any family left to invite so you are our only guests."

"I have never seen such a calm, easy bride before," Savannah laughed. "She let me come along to look for a dress and that was it. She is so organized."

"You advised me on the flowers too," Charity protested. "And I still need to make a final choice on a dress, you all need to help me pick from the two I like," she added to Rayna and Granny. "Savannah has been a wonderful sounding board. And Anthony has helped also."

"I just made sure I had a proper suit," Anthony grinned. "Otherwise I nod and say "yes dear", it's safer that way. And truly I just want Charity to be happy."

"Well played," Robert approved.

"Aren't we missing a couple? Please don't tell me you left Mick and Beth in France," Tyson questioned as he looked around for the other two vampires.

"No…..they came back with us," Josef grinned. "The St. Johns were the last ones out of the freezers and if I am not mistaken they are still dealing with customs. I believe that this is Beth's first experience with declaring that many purchases," he smirked.

"Some of us just don't live the extravagant lifestyle that you do Josef," Mick's voice came from the doorway to the ramp. "After over seven hours in a small plane with you, Beth and I needed a few moments alone." He held Beth's hand in his and grinned wickedly at his friend.

"The eternal lovers," Josef teased.

"Give it up Josef, Beth and I don't care about your teasing," Mick sighed and then looked at Anthony and Charity. "Are you two ready for your big night?"

"We are," Anthony confirmed.

"I'm sure it will be special," Beth said and then her eyes met Savannah's. "And how are things with my newest sister?"

"Just what you would expect for a fledgling trying to blend a cop's life with the vampire world…complicated and interesting," Savannah grinned.

End chapter.

**So now we know why the girl died. Who is behind it remains to be seen. Please don't be shy, press the review button and share with me. I have a very needy muse. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I wish that the ones who did would have given us more.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. It does make me want to keep on writing.**

Chapter 5

"Well where would the fun be if it wasn't complicated," Beth laughed and went to hug her friend. It was good to see Savannah looking happy and relaxed. If there was trouble brewing in this city, the situation didn't appear to have stressed the newbie too much.

"It is great to see all of you," Savannah said when Beth released her. "And this wedding is going to be very special." She smiled fondly at Charity.

"Then I think we all need to go home and get settled. It is late," Moriah told everyone. "Charity, I would love to go over all your plans tomorrow evening. I know both you and Anthony would like to get some sleep after staying up to greet us."

"Tomorrow evening sounds perfect," Charity agreed, knowing that there was vampire business that needed to be handled quickly. She took Anthony's hand. "I'm so glad you are all home."

"See you later," Anthony nodded and they left.

"Shall we all meet at Nachthafen?" Moriah asked Josef, referring to the name Rayna had given their house in the city.

"Sounds like a plan," Josef agreed. "I will make sure that the limo takes you and your luggage home once we are done."

"Good. Tyson and Savannah, please follow us over there. I think there is a great deal you two need to fill us in on. There is more than one problem, isn't there?" Moriah asked.

"I really wish you'd quit doing that," Tyson sighed and then hugged Moriah. "I'm glad you're back lady," he whispered in her ear.

"Good to see you too, boy," Moriah said softly and kissed his cheek. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at the others. "All right, let's go. The sooner we get to the house the sooner we can plan."

"We hear and obey," Robert chuckled as he took her arm. "Let's go everyone. Granny has spoken."

They headed out to the outskirts of New Orleans. Juanita had the house ready for their return and greeted them warmly when they arrived. Once everyone said hello, they gathered in the front parlor which Juanita had stocked with bottles of blood and glasses.

"So Tyson, what is happening in our city?" Moriah finally asked after everyone settled.

"This is Savannah's case more than mine," Tyson replied. "She caught wind of the problem last night with a body that NOPD investigated at the docks." He looked at Savannah, who was seated next to him.

"As Tyson said, last night we got a call that the body of a young woman was discovered down on the docks. She was wrapped in plastic and left in a dumpster. There were bite marks on her wrist and wounds at her elbows that indicate needles were inserted. Scott Barlow said those wounds would be consistent with large gauge needles that could drain a human quickly," Savannah filled them in. "The body reeked of vampire."

"Blood harvesters," Robert said in disgust. "But why leave the body in a dumpster when she could have been dumped in the bayou?" At the shocked looks on Beth, Mick and Rayna's faces, he hurried to explain. "I do not approve of blood harvesting but why did they leave the body where it could be found when there are safer ways of disposing of it? It makes no sense."

"Arrogant vamps?" Tyson suggested.

"Or someone who wishes to cause trouble for the New Orleans tribe," Moriah stated. "They may be testing us to see how quickly we could cover it up." She noticed a quick exchange of looks between Tyson and Savannah. "What else aren't you telling us?"

After an encouraging nod and a squeeze of Tyson's hand, Savannah continued her report.

"There is a new reporter in town. One that I have a personal history with and he is particularly tenacious when he's on a story, so we have trouble. In fact…if I'm tied to it in any way he will not let go of it."

"Lovely," Josef groaned quietly.

"He can be dealt with," Tyson growled angrily.

"It's not that easy Tyson, I've tried telling you that," Savannah said in aggravation. "Blake Winters is paranoid and he will protect his story files if he feels threatened. When I met him he was investigating a mob killing in Baton Rouge and his life had been threatened. He told me how he protected his information and made sure it would get to his publishers if something happened to him."

"So we will have to be very careful how we handle him," Mick said seriously. "Your knowledge of how he protects his information will be of help."

"It will indeed," Moriah nodded. "It always is wise to know your enemy."

"I hate to even suggest this…but could you excuse yourself from this case? Would that deflect this Blake character?" Rayna asked slowly, knowing that Savannah would object.

"I've thought of that. I even thought of leaving town," Savannah admitted glumly. "But at this point I'm not sure it would stop Blake, he smells a story. With this being a vampire related crime it might be vital for me to be working it. If we leave it to Chaz and the others it could also expose our secret," she added.

"So how is our inquisitive human detective?" Josef enquired. "Is he poking his nose in where it doesn't belong?"

"I can handle Chaz," Savannah snapped, glaring at Josef.

"Easy sweetheart….I'm just asking," Josef said defensively, holding up a hand. His eyes narrowed. "But I am right, aren't I? He is asking questions and noticing little changes, correct?"

"Chaz is a good cop," Savannah admitted.

"I knew he'd be trouble," Josef said smugly.

Rayna placed a hand on Josef's arm and shook her head at him.

"Don't start an argument Josef. Chaz might be suspicious but he doesn't know anything for certain. It would seem we have more important problems to deal with than with Rayna's partner," she reminded him.

"Rayna's right, we have a bigger problem without putting Det. Dupree into the middle of it," Robert spoke up. "I think we need to concentrate on the blood harvesters before more bodies start showing up."

Josef started to speak and then closed his mouth and sank back beside Rayna on the loveseat. He hadn't trusted Savannah's partner from the moment he had met the human. He couldn't help thinking that this man would keep pushing until he discovered their secret. But he could see Robert's point; they had more pressing problems in front of them.

"How many others are missing?" Mick asked wanting to bring them all back to the task at hand.

"There are four other missing women," Tyson answered.

"Four?" Beth said in surprise. "Oh dear, this really is getting ugly."

"Very strange…blood harvesters usually go after the homeless or new comers to a city they pick up at bus and train stations. They don't often take people who have others who care enough to report the disappearances to the police," Moriah said thoughtfully.

"Then maybe that brings us back to someone or more who don't care if the bodies are discovered," Beth responded. "Could there be humans working with the vamps, that could have become careless and didn't hide the body properly?"

"It isn't usually how these vamps work," Robert answered then paused. "Unless they use the humans as recruiters. Usually they end up being drained as well in the end, blood harvesters are not loyal employers. And groups like this don't stay in one city too long because they know the community will put a stop to their operation."

"Then there is a possibility that this could blow over and be listed as an unsolved murder if we find these harvesters quickly? If we wait long enough, could the threat go away?" Savannah asked hopefully. "If no more bodies show up, could we be safe?"

"Yes, as long as no more bodies appear," Rayna nodded.

"And we cannot allow this to take place in our city," Robert said angrily. "New Orleans will not tolerate illegal operations going on here; others will try to do the same. But you are right Savannah, if no more bodies show up we should be able to hide this even from the humans."

"As long as Blake doesn't get wind of what is happening," Savannah said sourly.

"We will handle Blake Winters," Tyson assured her as he wrapped an arm around Savannah. "He won't hurt you again and he will not learn our secret."

"He isn't capable of hurting me unless he learns our secret," Savannah said with an edge to her voice. "And I promise that he will regret ever seeking me out if he gets too close to the truth."

"All right…..so you are homicide, not missing persons so it would be best if you stay focused on the murdered girl and Tyson and I can search for the missing women," Mick told Savannah. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"I can get you information the department has on the missing women," Savannah offered. "Since Angela is on the missing list, they will not question my looking into it."

"Very good, we have a plan of action," Moriah approved. "Tyson and Mick will find the missing women, Savannah will work on the murdered girl's case and Rayna, Beth and I will look into ways to deal with Blake Winters should he become too curious." She smiled at Robert. "My darling, could you work with the Cleaners and also use your connections to see if any other cities have had harvester problems?"

"Of course my pet," Robert chuckled. "I was afraid you would forget about me. The plan makes sense. Now I really do think we should all get some rest. I know I am still running on European time and it is now morning there. We can tackle the problem tomorrow evening."

End chapter.

**Now everyone is up to speed and knows what to do. I think that this group should be able to take care of the trouble but we never know, do we? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do wish that the real owners would sell but since they aren't playing with it, then I will.**

**Thank you to all the kind folks who have read and reviewed. I have to address the blood harvester idea that some have asked about. Fantasybard had a similar idea in her Las Vegas story and I liked the thought and made my own version of it. We will see how much trouble they can cause over the course of the story.**

Chapter 6

Tyson and Savannah decided to head home knowing that the others were still running on European time which was almost mid-morning by now. They promised to call the next day and left the others alone. Moriah looked at the remaining group seriously.

"This has the potential to become very ugly," she commented. "Under normal circumstances blood harvesters are trouble but it is rare that they are this blatant."

"Could this be a rogue group?" Beth asked.

"That is an excellent question?" Robert approved.

"So there may be vampires out there who really don't care if their actions expose the rest of us?" Rayna questioned. "Why would they risk it?"

"There is always an element that doesn't care about our secret," Moriah answered. "There have always been those who feel we should not hide who we are."

Anxious looks were exchanged among themselves. Both Beth and Rayna worried about how bold the harvesters were while Mick and Josef could not help wondering how they could counter act the release of any information that the public would hear about vampires. Foolish vampires who didn't protect their secret had to be eliminated, there was no other option.

"So…what do we do first?" Josef asked.

"We follow through on what we planned. We cover all the angles and work our way to the center of this problem. When we find these rogues, we deal with them," Robert said firmly.

"And we hope that a certain nosey reporter doesn't get wind of why these girls are really missing," Rayna reminded the others of the other problem that existed.

"We will handle him as well," Moriah promised. "I do not care how clever he is; our secret will not become his headline."

"As a former reporter, I hate how this guy gives the profession a bad name. He's out to get Savannah and we can't let him hurt her. I don't think it's a coincidence he is in New Orleans now."

"I think you're right," Mick agreed. "I think you should look at where Bake Winters has been working for the last five years. See what type of stories he's been pursuing."

"Begin with where he was working just before moving here," Josef suggested.

"We can do that," Beth agreed.

"Good, we have a plan," Robert said. "Now let's call it a night."

"Is our ride ready Josef?" Moriah asked.

"All is ready," Josef answered. With a flurry of hugs, everyone said their goodnights. Moriah drew Josef aside to speak privately before she left and once she and Robert had left, Josef returned to the remaining three. He held out his hand to Rayna.

"Come Beauty, let's get some rest. Evening will come soon enough."

"I'm curious Josef. We've all been given our assignments but I notice that Moriah seemed to have forgotten you," she said curiously as she accepted his hand.

"I believe my talents don't fall in the manhunt category. I will let those more suited, handle the details. Besides….I have a business to run," Josef said lightly. "I have been gone a week. I'm sure that all of you can carry on just fine without my assistance."

"Never expect Josef to get his hands dirty if he can hire someone else to do it," Mick chuckled as he slipped an arm around Beth. "We'll keep you in the loop Josef. If Tyson and I need you, I'll call. You do forget that you are better at these things than you think," he added to his friend. "We'll report back to you."

"Now there is a job I like," Josef smirked. "I'm an excellent coordinator."

"You are indeed," Rayna nodded as she leaned up to kiss him. "And I think you are capable of anything you wish to do after what you did in France. You are my hero."

"Hear that? My Beauty thinks I am a hero. And on that note I'm taking her up to our room and prove just how heroic I really am," Josef laughed, scooping her up in his arms. "You two kids find a way to amused yourselves." With Rayna giggling, he headed out of the room and up the stairs.

Beth leaned against Mick and laughed lightly.

"And yet again, they disappear first," she commented. Tilting her head she looked up him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So are we heading to bed also…..or do you have other plans?"

Mick pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"What would you prefer my love?" he said not moving his lips far from hers. "Josef's office?"

Beth laughed in delight.

"Oh no…..I'm afraid poof Josef wouldn't be able to work tomorrow if we went there."

"Very true," Mick agreed. "And I'm not ready to listen to Josef's further teasing. You know, there is a very comfortable bed upstairs…we should make use of it."

"I like the way you think," Beth agreed and they raced each other upstairs to their room.

*MC*MC*

At Tyson's apartment, he perched on a chair arm and watched Savannah pace the room. It was fascinating to watch her work through her frustrations without vamping out. Her agitation had begun building on the ride home and she explained how much she hated dragging their friends into a new mess. She took full blame for Bake Winters coming to New Orleans and presenting another threat.

"You know sugar; you can't take credit for every little problem that comes up in this city. You just aren't that powerful," Tyson observed.

"Blake is here because of me, I could smell it on him," Savannah said with assurance.

"And just how did you manage to lure the blood harvesters to town?" Tyson asked mildly.

"I didn't!" Savannah exclaimed coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room. A sheepish smile crept over her lips. "Okay, so not every problem here is my fault," she conceded.

Tyson pushed away from the chair and went to her. He took her hands in his and leaned down until their noses almost touched.

"What is really bothering you cher?" he asked softly.

Savannah squeezed her eyes closed briefly and then looked at him with pain in her dark depths.

"Josef wants Chaz killed," she said as fear laced her voice.

"Josef is paranoid."

"But Chaz is asking questions, he is noticing things. I'm doing everything I can to block his questions but I'm not sure I can deflect him forever," she admitted in defeat.

Tyson smiled sympathetically, he knew just how much Savannah cared about Chaz. Her partner had stood beside her in many tense situations and saved her life on several occasions. Even before Savannah's turning, Tyson had wondered how they would deal with Chaz' curiosity and what difficulties would arise.

"I wish I could promise you that everything will work out fine but I can't do that. Maybe Chaz can accept the truth just as you did," Tyson finally said. "You know him best; can he accept and understand our secret? How open is his mind?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, looking at the floor. "I think he could accept us but I just don't know for sure. Once the revelation is out, I can't take it back. His life would be in danger because of me."

Tyson released her hands and slid his arms around her, pulling her close against him. He kissed her forehead and then stroked one hand down her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"When the time comes to choose a course of action, you'll know what to do," he soothed. "Ignore Josef, he really is paranoid and he doesn't know Chaz. Granny, Robert and I will see that nothing happens to Chaz without good cause."

Savannah looked at him with a shaky, grateful smile. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, wanting to believe that everything would be okay.

"Do you want to get some rest or should we go out? We could stop by Jazzy's and see who is singing?" he suggested.

"I'm not tired but I'd rather not go out. Let's find something else to take my mind off this mess," she replied.

"I know just the answer," Tyson grinned. "Clearly we need to put in a DVD and escape from the outside world. What is your pleasure?" He knew how she loved movies and had brought an extensive DVD library with her when she moved in. It was how she dealt with the pressures of the job. "Comedy, drama….action, what's your desire?"

"Action and hot romance," Savannah said with conviction. "How about something close to home, Dennis Quaid in his prime and Ellen Barkin at her hottest?"

Tyson grinned.

"Why am I not surprised," he laughed as he headed towards the entertainment cabinet to fetch her favorite movie; "The Big Easy". "Take a seat and I will put it in."

"Oh no, this one needs to be watched in bed," Savannah said with a wicked smile. "There are scenes here that need to be watched while horizontal. I do love how I have my very own Remy McSwain to play with," she added with a low growl.

"Now that is one comparison I don't mind," Tyson laughed as he picked her up. He kissed her hungrily. "But Dennis Quaid has nothing on me cherie."

End chapter.

**So my dears, how did you like this? I love the movie The Big Easy and Tyson is a direct result of watching Dennis Quaid in that film. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do plan to continue to play with it when I feel like it and I doubt that CBS and the WB mind.**

**Thank you for the reviews, you do keep me writing with your support.**

Chapter 7

As the sun moved towards the western horizon, the vampire community began to stir. After feeding, Mick kissed Beth goodbye and headed to Tyson's place to work with the couple on the search for the missing women. Rayna drove Beth out to Granny's home to meet Charity and discuss wedding plans. Then they would tackle the job of tracing Blake Winters' movements over the past five years.

Once Josef was alone in the house except for the staff, he grabbed a glass of blood and went to his office. After booting up the computer to check the market, Josef then placed a call to Los Angeles on his secure phone line. Even with the time difference he knew that Curtis Draper would be in his office. Draper was the vampire in charge of Josef's more sensitive accounts, all pertaining to vampire business.

"Hello Josef, how can I be of assistance?" Curtis asked when he answered on the second ring. "Did you have a good trip to Europe?"

"Europe was interesting," Josef told his trusted employee with a slight smile. "Now I need your special skills Curtis. I want you to extend some feelers in the New Orleans area that AOB Fresh, LTD is looking to purchase a large quantity of blood. Dangle an above average price and stress that it's needed quickly," Josef instructed.

"Damn Josef….are you throwing a major party down there without me?" Curtis chuckled. Then he voice took on a more serious tone. "You do realize that the Southern Cartel has a strong hold on blood dealings in that area of the south, don't you? They will not appreciate you horning in on their territory."

"I understand it will get their attention but this is important," Josef said firmly. "This city has an illegal blood harvesting group operating in its borders. It is a careless group; who have all ready dumped one body where the humans could find her. Moriah Fortuna and I feel we need to try and smoke this gang out to find them. I'm sure the Cartel will forgive us once we put an end to this practice."

"I see," Curtis replied. "This might just work. Of course I can make the plan work and I will get on it right away."

"Good, I trust you Curtis, make it work," Josef responded, confident that his long time assistant would find a way to contact the harvesters.

"I'll keep you informed Josef," Curtis promised. "I'll call the minute I'm contacted by them. We'll nail these idiots. And I am also going to check all our usual contacts and see if they've heard of any new suppliers in the country."

"I knew I had the right vamp for the job," Josef said with pleasure. "I will be waiting for your call. Contact me on my cell since I may not be at the house the whole time. I need this information as soon as you get it." He hung up after Curtis assured him that he would get right to work. Josef was happy to have taken a positive step and had agreed with Moriah when she suggested this method of smoking out the harvesters. He quickly sent a text to her telling her that the plan was in motion and all they had to do was wait. Then he turned to his computer and focused his attention on his other business interests.

*MC*MC*

When Mick arrived at Tyson's apartment, he discovered the couple had just finished feeding and were cleaning up their glasses. Watching the couple work together reminded him of how things were at home with Beth. Mick enjoyed these visits to New Orleans but Josef and Rayna's house was large and didn't make him feel at home. Maybe Beth had the right idea when she suggested that they should look for their own place in this city.

"Savannah is going to access the NOPD missing person's reports from our computer. Once she prints out the reports, we can go over them and see what the humans might have missed," Tyson explained as Savannah seated herself at the desk and began to type. Once she found them she began to print out the five reports and Tyson grabbed the paperwork. He handed Savannah the one pertaining to Angela Schroeder and gave Mick a couple and kept two for himself. They made themselves comfortable and began reading. Over the next hour they exchanged reports until all three had thoroughly studied all five reports.

"This is so frustrating," Savannah finally sighed as she set a report on the table beside her. "These women have nothing in common according to what the investigators have learned."

"They didn't cross paths in the usual places. No common health club, work place or hair stylist," Tyson observed. "They didn't live dangerous lifestyles."

"But the harvesters spotted them somewhere," Mick murmured, looking over the paper in his hand. "They were able to take these women without anyone seeing them. They have to have been in common place."

"Maybe we should go out to the Quarter and keep watch. We might see something going down," Tyson suggested.

"Good old fashioned legwork, welcome to my world boys," Savannah smirked.

"She's just as cheeky as Beth, isn't she?" Mick grinned at Tyson. "You appear to have adapted to our life very well Savannah, I am glad."

"Thanks Mick, I feel complete. Who knew that jumping to the dark side would fit me so well," Savannah said with a shrug. She liked Mick; he maintained his touch with humanity like Tyson and cared about the humans.

"Do you want to come with us to the Quarter Savannah?" Tyson asked. "Perhaps Angela frequented one of the places there."

"No, I'm going to call Chaz and see if we can plan our interviews for tomorrow. We're going to have to do them in the daylight. I will need some extra freezer time to prepare. Besides, I don't want to cramp your style with the waitresses," she grinned.

"I'll behave," Tyson laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'll look but not touch."

*MC*MC*

Beth and Rayna discovered that Charity was all ready at Moriah's when they arrived. The water edged property was serene in the twilight and the lights glowed softly in the windows. Inside the comfortably furnished home of the older vampire they found Charity and Moriah seated at a table going over a white binder filled with photos and lists.

"Good, more input," Charity said in delight when the two women entered the room. "Come look, these are my flowers."

They joined them and saw Charity had displayed several photos of flowers on one page. One shot was a close up of a bouquet of pink edged white roses accented by baby's breath and greenery.

"They're lovely," Beth approved.

"I want it simple," Charity replied. "I'm too old to do the whole fancy bit. This will be a quiet ceremony."

"A bride should have the wedding of her dreams no matter what her age," Rayna stated firmly. "You deserve the best."

"I'm getting the best, I'm marrying Anthony," Charity said smiling happily. "And simple is best for me."

"Then it will be," Beth promised.

"And now I think that this is the perfect time to show Beth and Rayna your dress choices. I know Savannah has told you her favorite one but we have yet to weigh in," Moriah suggested.

"Do you have photos?" Rayna asked.

"Better, I have them here. The shop owner knows Granny and she allowed me to bring them over tonight. I can't wait to get your opinion," Charity said eagerly, her face lighting up.

"Then go girl and put one on," Beth ordered with a laugh. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Charity hurried to Moriah's bedroom where the two dresses hung on a hook behind the door. She selected the first choice and quickly slipped out of her jeans and top and into the gown. After zipping it up she paused to admire the look in the large, free standing mirror in the corner. Nodding slightly she went down the hall to face the opinions of the three women. As she halted in front of them, she anxiously awaited their verdict.

Rayna twirled a finger, indicating that she wanted to see the back. Spinning slowly, Charity chewed on her lower lip, sensing that they weren't overjoyed with it. Turning back to face them, she fingered the skirt nervously.

The ivory dress was covered in lace and the A-lined shape ended just at mid-calf. Small cap sleeves of lace adorned the bodice that had a scoop neckline. The back hemline was slightly longer than the front.

"Very pretty," Beth finally spoke.

"Yes, it is lovely," Rayna agreed.

"It is nice but I want to see the other choice before I decide," Moriah told her.

Nodding Charity hurried back to the bedroom to change into the second dress. Carefully she slipped into the floor length flowing dress, tugging the lacings as tight as she could in the back. Instead of lace this ivory gown was gauzy and the full skirt flowed from the waist, the bodice was V-necked and sleeveless. Small fabric flowers of the palest pink were bunched at the left side of her waist and a small train trailed behind her as she moved down the hall.

The three women watched her as she turned before them, her face aglow. Smoothing the skirt and adjusting the train behind her, Charity looked up expectantly when no one spoke for several moments.

"You don't like it," she said dejectedly. "I know it is for a younger woman…..but I couldn't resist it."

"Hush child…this is the perfect dress. We can all see how this dress makes you happy," Moriah announced firmly. "You will be a lovely bride."

"You look amazing," Rayna agreed.

"Oh Charity, it is lovely and Moriah and Rayna are right….this is the perfect dress," Beth added.

"So this is settled. I happen to know that Savannah agrees with us," Moriah said. "Now we must move on to other business."

End chapter.

**I do hope I did a good enough job describing the dresses. I happen to agree with Rayna, a bride of any age deserves to have what she dreams. Thank you so much for reading. Please share your feelings and thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I know who owns it but if they don't tell me to stop…..I won't.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. They are appreciated.**

Chapter 8

Down on the street, in the shadow of a doorway opposite the front of Tyson's building, a single figure lurked in the shadows. The bright moonlight was casting strange shadows on the street but Blake Winters felt safe from prying eyes in the deep alcove. After taking several photos of the building Tyson Leggett owned and lived above, Blake settled back just to observe.

When he had learned that Savannah Lowe had left Baton Rouge for the New Orleans' police department, Blake had begun to watch for any opening that would allow him to move to the Big Easy. He carried a grudge against the woman who not only rejected him personally but when his story had made the paper's front page the entire Baton Rouge police department had applied pressure on his employers to fire him. Since then Winters had moved to several different cities but always kept a watchful eye on Savannah Lowe's career.

Curiosity about the man that Savannah was involved with had consumed Blake once he had learned about Tyson's existence. Blake knew that Savannah had a history of not staying with any man for even a year, yet she had been with Leggett for far longer. What was so special about this one, he wondered. Once he saw Leggett, he could see the man had the looks that would attract women and further digging had revealed that the man owned several properties. Somehow he didn't think that Savannah put much stock in the money but he might be wrong.

Movement in the windows on the third floor caught Blake's attention and he perked up. Knowing that the third floor was Tyson Leggett's private apartment made him suspect that Savannah now lived there as well. To see better, Blake had moved forward and suddenly realized he was not completely hidden in the shadows, causing him to quickly retreat. The last thing he wanted was for Savannah to notice him lurking out there.

Blake pressed back against the glass door and mentally questioned why he was out here in the first place. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the recent news alerts. He was pleased that there were no new breaks on his current story; he hadn't missed anything with this night's adventure.

"If you wanted to see me Blake, you should have rung the bell," a voice startled him from his phone. He looked up to find Savannah standing a few feet away.

"How?" he stammered.

"I was taking a walk and couldn't help seeing you skulking in the doorway. Can I help you with something? Surely you don't live near here," Savannah observed sweetly. Blake couldn't help noticing how completely at ease she was in the night. She worked nights and it was obvious that she had no fear of walking the streets at this late hour. Even now she didn't appear to care if anyone was approaching them out of the darkness.

"No, I was just curious to see where you landed Vanna," Blake shrugged. "You've been with this Leggett character for a long time….for you that is. What's his appeal?"

"Maybe it's because Tyson is far superior to any man I've ever met," Savannah stated simply.

"So much for the high and mighty Savannah Lowe," Blake sneered. "I would never have thought you would compromise your high standards by joining forces with a freelance investigator. Who will take you seriously when you're sleeping with someone who works outside the law? That has to violate one of your strongly held principals."

"You know so little Blake. Tyson has assisted the police numerous times. He has the respect of the force. And given your blatant disregard for truth in your reporting, I don't think you should talk," Savannah retorted.

"Feisty as always," Blake laughed. "I always found that one of your more attractive features Vanna."

"My name is not Vanna and I never want to hear it again," Savannah growled as he stepped towards him. She caught herself before she fully vamped and revealed her true nature to Winters.

"Touchy my dear," Blake laughed, never noticing.

"Go home Blake before I arrest you for stalking," Savannah admonished. She turned to leave and Blake quickly followed as if to stop her. "Stay away Winters….I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be stupid Savannah, you can't touch me. A cop with a past grudge attacking an unarmed reporter is not going to reflect well on you," he warned.

She moved in on him, her eyes boring into his angrily. He stepped backwards instinctively, not sure why he suddenly was uneasy being close to Savannah.

"I don't see any witnesses here in the night Blake," she said softly as she leaned in closer and inhaled slightly. She liked the sudden rush of fear she could smell on him and she smiled. Her vampire was itching to break free and she dug her nails into the palms of her hands as she fought for control. No matter how much she disliked Blake Winters, this was not the time to show him her secret. "Don't worry Blake, I won't touch you, I can't stand the stench. But I will advise you to leave New Orleans, work somewhere else for your stories. There are others in this city who will not like you poking around."

"What…what do you mean?" the reporter asked uneasily. He had backed all the way to the door and now felt trapped. It was uncomfortable to be in a small space with this woman, she was different than he remembered.

"I mean that this city has its fringe characters and they don't like people asking nosey questions. And believe me; the New Orleans PD is very good at protecting our city. We can do our job without your attention seeking headlines," she told him and then retreated. "If you continue to dig, we can't promise that someone won't come after you. After all I will tell them how little respect you have for police procedure."

Blake found her statements curious but he had no desire to question her further. Right now, getting out of the doorway seemed like a very good idea. Slowly he started to edge around the doorway, trying to get past Savannah. She stepped back further, content to let him go.

"Okay….you have done your duty and warned me," he said quickly. "But remember, you can't muzzle the press Vanna, I will report what I see. You can't stop me," he continued as he escaped the space and hurried away as quickly as he could without running away. Savannah's laughter followed him down the sidewalk.

*MC*MC*

Beth looked up from her laptop and smiled at the other women in triumph.

"I have where Blake Winters was working last. He was employed in Houston Texas," she announced.

"What kind of stories was he covering?" Rayna asked coming to look over Beth's shoulder.

"A story of missing young women. It was never solved," Beth replied.

"And before that missing girls in Atlanta," Charity spoke up. They had divided the five years up to hasten the search.

"We seem to have a theme," Moriah stated. "This seems t be a bit too close to our problem." Her phone rang and she quickly answered. "Yes Robert, what have you learned?" She listened and then nodded with a pleased smile. "Well done my love. We have made an interesting discovery on this end as well. Why not come here and compare notes?"

She smiled and hung up, turning her attention to the others.

"Robert has learned that the blood harvesters have last been operating in Houston Texas and before that….."

"Atlanta Georgia," Rayna, Beth and Charity chorused.

"So do we believe that this is only coincidence that Blake has been following this story?" Beth said quietly. "How much do you think he actually knows?"

"I'm sure he smells a big story," Rayna commented. "I'm not sure he suspects the real story but I'm willing to believe these disappearances brought him here. That and Savannah being on the force."

"I agree," Moriah responded. "Mr. Blake Winters knows he has an important story and we must get him to tell us what he knows."

"How do we get him to do that?" Beth asked. "He isn't likely to share with others. Savannah said he was paranoid."

"But he is an opportunistic man," Rayna said, figuring she knew what Moriah was thinking. "And I'm thinking you are our bait Beth. Who wouldn't want a contact with the editor of an award winning magazine?"

"But Southern California View is not hard hitting news," Beth protested. "Why would a new reporter be interested in our magazine?"

"But Beth Turner-St John has a reputation in the news industry. You were making a name for yourself on Buzzwire before you quit," Rayna explained. "He isn't an idiot, connections are connections."

"But he isn't looking for a magazine like ours Rayna," Beth said patiently. "What do I connect him too?"

"You forget Beth….Rayna is right, it is about connections," Moriah spoke up. "You have the reputation and you work for me. I own newspapers and television stations…connections that Mr. Winters can't ignore."

Beth laughed in delight when she saw the logic in that.

"Oh that is perfect," she agreed. "I do love how easy it is to manipulate a greedy man."

"I do think we have the perfect plan to snare our obnoxious reporter," Rayna grinned.

"Bring on the fool, he's no match for us," Beth gloated, rubbing her hands together.

End chapter.

**Personally I think that Blake is in for a world of trouble. The muse is still working out how to make all the pieces of this story fit so forgive me if I don't post quickly. I shall try to be organized and write a timeline. I can learn new tricks. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do care deeply for this show, but I can only support it through my writing.**

**Thanks to all that have read and reviewed.**

Chapter 9

Tyson and Mick had visited several clubs in the heart of the French Quarter without much success. Finally they stopped at a newer club on the outer edge of the Quarter. They found a table and had their drink order taken by an eager waitress who hurried off to get their drinks.

"It sure isn't Jazzy Blues but it's very popular with the younger humans. Our girls might have come here," Tyson told Mick, competing with the loud music pouring out of the sound system. Couples were gyrating to the beat on the dance floor in the middle of the large room.

"It certainly lacks Jazzy's charm and music," Mick agreed. He looked around at the clusters of young women trying to catch any man's eye. "This does seem to be a place that attracts women looking to hook up."

"I agree. But I am not picking up any vampires present," Tyson observed.

"They still have four girls in their possession, they might not be ready for new blood yet," Mick suggested.

The ebony-skinned waitress returned with Tyson's bourbon and Mick's scotch and smiled warmly at them.

"Is there anything else I can get you handsome men?" she asked in a rich drawl. "I'm Tanya."

"Tanya, perhaps you can help us. Have you seen any of these young women in here recently?" Tyson asked bringing out copies of photos from the missing girl's files.

"Are you two cops?" Tanya accused, her tone turning frosty.

"No sugar, we're private investigators," Tyson quickly assured her. "We're trying to make some families happy by finding their lost loved ones."

"And we do plan to reward any honest assistance," Mick said meaningfully.

That news brought back Tanya's smile and she took the photos from Tyson to look through them.

"I'm here five nights a week but I have seen these three," she said handing over the photos of Angela, Marla and Nicki. "I don't remember seeing these other two."

"Would anyone else recognize them?" Mick asked holding out a folded hundred dollar bill.

"I could ask around," Tanya offered, quickly taking the money.

"Before you do…" Tyson stopped her. "Did you notice anyone paying particular interest in these girls?" He tapped the three photos she had identified that lay on the table.

"I really don't pay attention to the women much…..I only notice the men," Tanya confessed. "There were a couple of guys in here those nights that I saw the girls. One was a handsome devil, he spent time with all three of those girls on the nights I saw them. That is why I recognize the women."

"Could you give us more details than "handsome devil" on this guy?" Tyson asked with a warm smile.

"Tall….maybe 6'3" with light brown hair. It was wavy but not as long as either of yours," Tanya recited. "Looked like an actor or a male model, he was dressed in an expensive suit. And he had the most soulful brown eyes," she added with a guilty grin.

"You said he came in with someone else," Mick prompted.

"I didn't pay much attention to him," Tanya admitted. "He was average looking."

"Thank you Tanya. Now I need another favor cher," Tyson said as he brought out his business card and a fifty. "Show those photos of those other girls to your friends and if Mr. Handsome shows up again….call me immediately. We need to talk to this guy."

"Sure, I can do that," Tanya agreed taking the money and the card. This would be the easiest $150 she had ever earned.

"Thank you Tanya, we appreciate the help," Mick told her.

"Anytime guys," Tanya said. "I'll check with the other girls. Enjoy your drinks." Tucking the money in her bra she went to show the photos, hoping more money would follow if she returned with positive information.

"I think we hit pay dirt," Mick told Tyson as he took a sip of his scotch. He grimaced slightly and set the glass down quickly. "I hope Tanya doesn't take too long, this place serves inferior scotch."

Tyson nodded, setting his drink down unfinished as well. He watched Tanya at the bar conferring with other waitresses.

"We know at least two harvesters are working this club. Obviously Mr. Handsome is the lure to get the girls to cooperate," Tyson drawled. "And our lovely Tanya works quick, here she comes."

"Money talks," Mick chuckled as Tyson got out another fifty.

Tanya returned to the table and held out the last two photos.

"Sue Lynn says these two were in last week. She thinks the same guy was with them," she reported.

"Thank you so much Tanya. Good work, now remember to call if you see him in here again," Tyson said accepting the photos and handing her the money.

"I will…..I will," she promised and hurried off.

"Let's get out of here, my ears hurt," Mick suggested and Tyson nodded.

"Expensive but informative," Tyson grinned when they got outside.

"We should let the others know what we learned," Mick said to him. "We can find out what they have learned as well. If we don't hear back from Tanya we may have to stake this place out."

"We'll bring earplugs," Tyson laughed as they walked back towards his building. "Shall we head out to Granny's?"

"Don't you want to be with Savannah the rest of the night?" Mick questioned with a wicked grin.

"She's in the freezer by now. With this murder, she will have to put in some daylight hours. You know…..I did feel her temper flare earlier but it cooled quickly. I never thought we'd be linked this strongly," he said.

"That will ease some with time," Mick advised. "It's all part of the sire/fledgling thing. Especially when you are lovers as well."

"Do you and Beth still have that link?" Tyson asked.

"IF emotions are strong enough, we do," Mick admitted. "But that might just be Beth and me."

"So are you saying that you two are unique?" Tyson teased.

"There's only one Beth," Mick grinned back. "Face it my friend, we've both found special women and our connections might be stronger than others."

"I like the way you think. I can't argue that theory" Tyson said slapping Mick on the back. "Give Beth a call and see if they're still out at Granny's."

Mick readily complied.

"Hey Mick, any luck?" Beth answered brightly.

"We found our common thread. There's a club in the Quarter that all the girls were seen at. And there was at least one man who paid them special attention," Mick told her.

"Sounds like a lead," Beth agreed. "We have some of our own news. It looks like Blake Winters has been following the harvesters."

Mick and Tyson exchanged surprised looks.

"Are you still at Granny's because Tyson and I will head over there?" Mick asked.

"Yes we are. Robert just arrived, he has learned more about the harvester's movements," Beth replied.

"We are on our way," Mick told her and hung up.

Once they got to Tyson's building, they each got into their vehicles and headed out to Granny's house. Once they reached the secluded home they found Beth waiting outside. She hurried to the driver's door and threw her arms around Mick when he emerged from the vehicle.

"Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" he laughed.

"Moriah wants me to lure Blake Winters into a trap to learn how much he knows," she said excitedly and kissed him.

"She wants what?" he asked in confusion as Tyson laughed and headed inside.

"We want to know what Winters knows about these women's disappearances. He has been reporting on the stories in every city they happen in. We think he may be connected in some way but we don't know if he suspects vampires. Rayna and Moriah think that I can make him open up…because he wants Moriah's connections. Isn't that great?" Beth gushed.

"And you are the bait?" Mick asked, pulling her close as they headed to the house.

"Yes and I get to be the one to pump the jerk for information," Beth said gleefully.

"Well I pity Winters then," Mick chuckled. "I've never been able to keep a secret from you. Look how quickly you discovered I was a vampire."

Inside they found Moriah bringing Tyson up to speed on their plan to pump Winters for information.

"Since it appears that he is following this story from city to city, he may know more than even he realizes. It may not take much for him to discover the truth," she was saying.

"And you plan to use Beth for bait," Mick asked pointedly.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No….I am just curious when you plan to do this. Beth is eager to begin," Mick smiled.

"I think we will announce that my award winning editor and her photographer are in town to do a follow up on the southern homes article," Moriah suggested.

"If you mention that they know Savannah I think that Blake won't be able to resist," Tyson suggested.

"And how to we attract the harvesters? We can stake out the club but we don't know when they'll return. Mick and my hearing might not survive a long stake out," Tyson commented.

"I believe Josef can assist us in smoking out our quarry," Moriah said as her phone rang.

End chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will continue to write for it as long as I am inspired.**

**Thanks for the lovely comments that you have shared with me. I do love the feedback.**

Chapter 10

"Just what has Josef been doing?" Rayna demanded in concern as Moriah raised one hand to halt further questions. She quickly answered her phone.

"Hello Josef, we were just discussing you," Moriah said sweetly as she clicked on the speaker so the others could hear more easily.

"No nibbles on our bait yet but we have heard from the Southern Cartel. It looks like I will have to go smooth some ruffled feathers on this operation," Josef reported.

"And just what bait is this? And who is the Southern Cartel?" Rayna enquired.

"Ah Beauty, don't worry," Josef's response came soothingly over the phone. "It is nothing dangerous, just a business deal. Moriah will explain. How are things on your end?"

"We've made a connection between the cities where the blood harvesters have been operating and where Blake Winters has been working. He seems to be following the story," Robert spoke up.

"And Mick and I have found a club that all of our missing women have frequented. One man has been identified as speaking to the girls before they vanished," Tyson added.

"Are you holding a party without me?" Josef asked pretending to be hurt.

"No darling, Mick and Tyson just arrived. Do you want to join us?" Rayna asked.

"I would love to but I still have some business snarls to untangle thanks to my absence. I swear that things don't function without me. Heads may roll," he grumbled mildly.

"You will fix it all and I will be home soon," Rayna assured him sweetly.

"I will see you then my love. Moriah, don't keep my lady too long," Josef instructed. "Goodbye."

After he had broken the connection, Beth looked over with distress written all over her lovely face.

"Is Josef having business troubles in only one week?" she asked Rayna.

"No….not really," Rayna laughed. "That was his happy growl. The vamp loves believing his business can't run without him. Trust me; he has good people working for him. Josef is very content but he does love his drama. But Moriah…please fill us in on what plan you two cooked up. What bait is being dangled?" she inquired turning to the older woman.

"Josef owns a west coast business that buys and sells blood to vampires and clubs that cater to vamps. He has put out a request here in the south, offering top dollar for blood. He hopes the harvesters will respond," Moriah told them.

"Smart move," Mick approved.

"But in doing so, he's stepping on the Cartel's toes," Tyson said thoughtfully.

"We will speak to the Cartel," Robert said quickly. "Josef has no intention of actually buying the blood. They will understand once we explain what we're doing. No responsible vampire wants to encourage blood harvesters."

"I am positive they will understand," Moriah said confidently.

"Well…..Josef can sweet talk his way out of anything," Rayna grinned. "By the time my vamp is done with them, the Cartel will be begging to do business with Josef."

"I don't doubt that," Mick agreed. "When it comes to business there is no one better or smarter than Josef. Now the question is does the Cartel know they are buying illegally gathered blood?"

"I cannot believe they know where the blood is coming from if they are buying from them. But it is something we will investigate, you can be sure," Robert said firmly. He was impressed with the way Mick looked at the problem. "I refuse to believe that they are knowingly dealing with vamps who harvest illegally. It's not our way down here."

"This has the potential to become very ugly," Tyson observed. "I worry that we won't be able to celebrate Charity and Anthony's wedding Thursday night. This investigation could force Savannah to lose her evening off."

"She has requested the evening off and most of her work needs to be done in the daylight hours so she should be able to attend," Moriah replied. They were able to discuss this freely since Charity had left before Mick and Tyson had arrived.

"We will not destroy Charity's special night," Tyson declared. "She deserves a perfect wedding. Do you think she would postpone this until the whole mess is settled?"

"Charity won't accept that and you know that Tyson," Moriah scolded with a smile. "Her wedding will be perfect; we will not allow anything else."

"Damn straight we won't," Tyson nodded, feeling silly for even suggesting it.

"Well, if this is all settled for now I am going to take Beth back to Josef and Rayna's. There is not much else we can do until more information rolls in."

"You are correct, tomorrow is another day," Moriah agreed. "I think we should discuss our next steps tomorrow evening."

"Sounds great, so we will see you then," Mick informed everyone as he held his hand out to Beth. She bounded quickly to her feet and stood beside him ready to leave.

"I think I will head home as well," Rayna announced getting to her feet as well. "This has been fun but Josef needs to relax after a rough night at the office," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course," Moriah smiled. "We will have plenty of time to compare notes tomorrow."

The group separated for the night, Robert remaining with Moriah.

"MC*MC*

In a large, old plantation house on the way to Paradis, Louisiana, a muscled black vamp escorted two young women to a large room at the rear of the house. Holding each girl firmly by the upper arm, Roland Carter guided them over to two sofas where his partners; Hayden Pryce and Oliver Finnegan waited. In the background, Kendra Pryce who was Hayden's wife and the sire of all three men hovered near two gurneys equipped with medical paraphernalia. Her dark eyes flashed greedily and with complete approval as she observed the submissive demeanor displayed by the tow humans. She was aware that the girl's behavior was thanks to Roland's ability to relax the women. His skills at physically pleasuring the women made their blood richer than if drugs had been used to subdue them.

Each girl dutifully took their places beside either Hayden or Oliver with no hesitation. They smiled up at their vampire expectantly as they had been conditioned and then presented their wrists to the men. Hayden took Felicity Jenner's wrist gently in one hand as his brown eyes locked on her blue ones, his thumb rubbing her inner wrist while his other hand stroked the back of her neck.

"I find it such a pleasure to drink from you dear Felicity," he said as his deep voice sent a thrill of pleasure through her. He definitely was the "handsome devil" that Tanya had described to Mick and Tyson.

Oliver was a very pleasant looking man, not nearly as handsome as Hayden who appeared to be in his late twenties with reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Most women did not notice him at first but found him difficult to resist once he began to speak. His charming Irish lilt drew women to him and made them melt.

"Marla my love," he crooned as he accepted her wrist, his other hand resting lightly on her shoulder. "I've been waiting for you all night," he added to the light-skinned black girl beside him. Marla Kemp smiled up at him adoringly and moved closer to him.

When Kendra cleared her throat and tossed her head, flipping her long dark braid over one shoulder, both men knew she was becoming impatient. They both bit, drinking enough to cause both women to swoon in ecstasy. As quickly as the women relaxed the two vampires swiftly withdrew their fangs and snapped the girls' necks. They gathered up the bodies and carried them to the gurneys where the process of draining the blood began. Blood flowed through the tubes inserted in their inner elbows and deposited the precious liquid into labeled glass bottles.

"You do that so well my love," Kendra said to Hayden as they worked together.

"Thank you darling. We must get all of this one, she's AB negative. We can set a higher price for her blood," he responded.

"Kendra, I've heard of a new player on the scene," Oliver spoke up from where he and Roland drained Marla. "AOB Fresh, LTD from the west coast is offering top dollar."

The Irishman was in charge of sales and shipping. While the foursome was new to the blood harvesting business, they had been together for seventy-five years. Kendra had carefully chosen her men and chose the businesses that they dabbled in.

"Tell me more later," Kendra instructed.

"And where do I dispose of these two?" Roland asked. It was his job to get rid of the bodies.

"There is a strip mall on the west side of town…..heading out on Highway 48," Kendra answered. "You can dump them there."

"Really Kendra…..why can't we leave them in a bayou? The gators will deal with them quickly. I do not like this carelessness. Humans get curious and we have to move on so soon," Oliver protested.

"We do this my way," Kendra snapped. "I do not care what the humans think. It is wrong for us to hide in the night, we are the superior race."

"Relax Ollie…this city has a vampire medical examiner. He is not about to let the humans discover what we're doing. He will cover for us even if he doesn't like it. We should be able to work this city longer than others," Hayden said smugly.

"But one of the elders in this city is a nine hundred year old voodoo woman. You can't expect her to sit back and let us work undisturbed," Oliver pointed out. He had studied this city and the vamps that inhabited it. Research was his strong point. "There is great power in this city. Her lover is five hundred years old, we must be careful."

"Oh grow up Oliver," Kendra commanded sharply. "I have no fear of Moriah Fortuna. We are smarter than her. Someone who stays in one place this long has grown complacent in her position. I make the decisions for us, you just follow instructions." None of the others wanted to oppose her and Oliver backed down as usual.

End chapter.

**So now you have met the blood harvesters, lovely crew aren't they? I seem to love to write arrogant women vamps…where have we heard someone say that Moriah didn't frighten them before? Kendra should have talked to Cassandra. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish that I had the means to bring it back but this is the best I can do.**

**Thanks for reading and I love the reviews. Thanks for inspiring me.**

Chapter 11

Once she arrived home, Rayna hurried inside calling for Josef.

"I'm right here Beauty," he said strolling out of his office with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"So how many are headed for the tar pits?" she enquired as she went to him and kissed him quickly.

"None, I was just blowing off steam," he chuckled. "Actually everything was running like a well oiled machine."

"You have good employees," she told him seriously.

"Of course I do, I hired them," Josef smirked.

"That's what I love about you," she told him with a fond smile as she hugged him. "You are a better man than you let others see."

"Do not give away my secret love," Josef admonished with an answering smile.

"Just be aware Josef, Rayna doesn't keep secrets from her best friend," Beth teased from the front entry.

"You two don't count," Josef quipped. "I've given up keeping secrets from Mick."

A sharp laugh erupted from Mick who was behind Beth.

"Like I believe that," he scoffed.

"You wound me Mick," Josef sighed. "Come on, let's relax in the parlor and compare notes."

He led the way and went straight to the bar, pouring a second glass of scotch and two glasses of red wine for the ladies. Rayna claimed a glass for herself along with Beth's while Josef delivered the highball to Mick.

"Now what did you learn tonight?" he asked as he sat in a wing backed chair.

The other three quickly filled him on their discoveries and the plans made to catch the harvesters and question Blake Winters. The older vamp listened, a smile playing on his lips when Beth described what Moriah wanted her to do. The young vampire was very eager to contribute to the cause. Again he had to marvel at the fact that Beth was such an asset to the tribe at a very young age.

"Well children, you had a busy night," he commented after Mick finished filling them in on the club.

"I'm sure that those bloodsuckers will return to the club," Mick swore. "One way or the other we will put these bastards out of business," he finished heatedly. The hatred for those that preyed on innocents burned in his eyes. Beth laid a calming hand on his arm as she sat beside him on the loveseat.

"Yes we will," she murmured.

"We will catch them one way or the other," Josef agreed echoing his words. "Your lead is solid and I'm sure that a greedy crew like this will not be able to resist my money offer. If we come at them from both ends we should be able to trap them in the middle."

Rayna had been listening to the conversation from her place in a chair next to Josef. She set her wine glass on the table between the chairs with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"There isn't much hope for the remaining girls, is there?" she asked quietly. "I mean, if one body has turned up all ready the others will be killed shortly and they'll go hunting for more. It can't be profitable to keep them alive for very long."

"I hate to agree but I think you are right," Mick nodded.

"Dear God, they have to be so frightened," Beth said with a stricken look. "Do you think the harvesters really will return to the club or will they pick a new place?"

"They easily recruited five women from the club so it would be logical for them to return there," Mick said considering her question. "The place was crowded with young women looking for men; it's a vamp's dream."

"We have always been predators but this harvesting business just gives us a bad name," Josef said in disgust. "And with this group being so careless with our secret it is even more dangerous. There is no way humans could ever accept us if they only see us as monsters."

"Maybe Lance isn't so wrong with his paranoia," Rayna observed sadly. "I want to believe that some day we would be accepted and could live together peacefully."

"It works on a small scale Beauty but humanity in general is not prepared to accept beings that have advantages over them. We are too great a threat to accept us without reservations."

"Not to mention the blood sucking part," Mick added dryly.

"But we could explain that we don't have to kill….."Beth began but then paused and shook her head. "No, I guess not. I want to believe like Rayna does but there are so many obstacles to telling the truth. Think of how many humans would want us to save their dying loved ones or extend their own lives? The living forever business can be corrupting. Not everyone would view us like Charity and Anthony do."

"And there is the crux of the problem. The minuses outweigh the pluses when it comes to revealing our secret. It is better and safer to remain in the shadows," Josef said firmly. "Humans are not ever going to be ready to know about us."

All four of them sat silently, sipping their drinks and reflecting on Josef's words. Beth couldn't help centering her thoughts on the turmoil that would ensue if people believed that vampires could save the ill and dying. There was no doubt that resentment would build against the community if they refused, just as she had briefly blamed Mick for not turning Josh as he lay dying. Practicality said you shouldn't save them all and how could you decide who to save and who to let die?

Mick could not help thinking on how repulsed the majority of humans would be at the vampire's need for blood. Knowing that they were the food that would keep a stronger being alive would not be easily accepted. Even with his changed attitude on fresh feedings, Mick had not lost all his discomfort and always did everything he could to be careful with the freshies he fed from. But even that would not make the majority of humans embrace the vampire's lifestyle.

Rayna had lived much longer than Mick and Beth and she had abandoned all desire to be human long ago but she enjoyed living among them. Her carefree spirit had always been at odds with the need to hide what she was and keep secrets. She was saddened at the realization that Josef made sense and they would continue to live in secret.

Watching the faces of his friends, Josef knew the thoughts going through their heads. Over his long life he had felt those same emotions at different times. Reality had convinced him that keeping the knowledge of vampires from humans was vital and he doubted that the future would bring any changes. He was content with fact and would do all he could to maintain the secret. Now he needed to cheer his lady up.

"Beauty, let's not waste a lovely night like this. Come walk in the gardens with me," he suggested quietly, wanting to wipe the sad look from her eyes. He got up and stood before her, his hand outstretched.

"Sounds lovely," Rayna agreed, her face brightening. She took his hand.

"Have fun you two, we'll see you at sunset," Josef told Mick and Beth before leading Rayna from the room.

Mick slipped his arm around Beth's shoulders and drew her in closer to his side. She rested her head against his shoulder and a small sigh escaped her.

"He's right, isn't he? There really isn't a way to be open about what we are," she stated.

"I'm afraid that is true and for all the reasons we listed and probably many more," Mick agreed. "I seem to remember bringing some of these up before turning you."

He felt her stiffen beside him and looked down into her angry eyes.

"Do not start regretting that again," she said in a low, tight voice.

"I do not regret it. You are what makes this existence bearable for me. Sharing my world with you brings me peace. My only regret is that we have to live a lie to others. The fear of discovery and what that would mean is always a shadow over us."

Beth relaxed and nodded as her expression softened with understanding. She knew that Mick hated the lies as much as she did and it was not just because of her that he held those feelings. And the truth was that Beth had feely chosen this world but no matter how long Mick lived, the reality was that he had not chosen to be a vampire. That reason alone was why Beth could never fully forgive Coraline. Not even when she considered that the woman's actions had made it possible for Beth to meet and fall in love with Mick. The fact that Mick had had no choice was the only blight on Beth's happiness.

"It is a shadow we can deal with together," she told him softly. "I hold no regrets about my choice."

Mick bent his head to kiss her gently and sweetly. A grateful smile graced his face as he lifted his head to look at her. Beth felt a pleasant glow spread through her as she looked into his hazel eyes, seeing the depths of his love for her.

"Together is a word I can live with," he replied. "I love you Beth."

"Not as much as I love you," Beth responded with a small grin. Once again she rested her head against his shoulder. "We are so lucky we found each other."

"We are," Mick murmured as he held her close and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Letting all his regrets and doubts slide away, Mick allowed himself to concentrate on the satisfaction of a future with the woman he loved.

An hour later when Rayna and Josef returned to the house, the older vampire took a moment to check the parlor and discovered the younger couple sitting together quietly discussing plans to find a home in the Big Easy. Not the least bit insulted that they planned to leave his home and find their own place, Josef turned away and headed upstairs to join Rayna. It tickled the old vampire's sense of humor to see the couple making plans for the future. It was everything he wanted for his best friend.

End chapter.

**I just had to spend some time with our core couples. It would be nice if the truth could be out in the open but I see all kinds of complications if that happened. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But this show has kept my imagination going for almost 5 years and I intend to let it out on paper.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. For those new reviewers who are leaving anonymous comments, I do wish you would register because I cannot reply to your reviews any other way.**

Chapter 12

Savannah woke up early, took a moment to kiss Tyson as he slept next to her in the freezer and then headed to work. She was sitting at her desk and reviewed a list that Tyson had left her explaining what had been learned the night before when Chaz walked in two minutes later.

"Not sure I like these daylight hours," he commented as he sat at his desk. "I've definitely become a night owl."

"I have to agree with you on that," Savannah agreed as she folded the paper and tucked it in her pocket.

They began their day touching base with Angela's family and friends. No one had any idea who could have killed her and she had not mentioned meeting anyone new. Savannah used the information Tyson had left her but none of her friends had gone to the club with her. If Chaz wondered how Savannah had insight into Angela's life, he didn't ask.

Their last stop was Angela's work place to talk to her coworkers. There they discovered who had introduced the woman to the club called Flood Tides, although she had not gone there with Angela. As they left the building, they got a call to go out to a small mall on Highway 48. Two new bodies wrapped in plastic in a dumpster had been discovered. As Chaz drove to the scene, Savannah reflected on possible ways to handle the questions this discovery would bring up. How would they explain the bodies being drained of blood? She had no doubt that the two new bodies would be in the same condition as Angela.

When they arrived at the mall, Savannah headed over to the two detectives who were first on the scene. Detectives Jackson and West filled her in on how one of the shop owners had made the gruesome discovery around mid-morning. Chaz was crouched near the bodies that forlornly lay in the shade of two large dumpsters behind the mall. The crime scene unit was documenting the entire scene.

"Looks like the same MO," Chaz said as she paused beside him.

"I'm willing to bet the autopsy will say they are drained of all their blood." He pointed to the wounds on the women's inner elbows.

"So that's why you two got called in on this?" West asked from behind the pair. He was a skinny forty year old man who had seen one too many nasty crime scenes and didn't mind having this one become someone else's problem.

"We found a body the other night at the docks," Savannah nodded.

"Damn, it sure looks like a wannabe vampire is at work," Chaz said as he straightened up.

"Vampire?" Savannah asked looking a bit paler than before.

"Hell yes Kojack, the women have been drained of all their blood. What would you call it?" Chaz questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Do you believe in vampires Chaz?" Savannah probed with interest.

"Not on your life," Chaz laughed. "But I do think that the killer believes in vampires." He looked at her closely. "Do you believe in them?"

"We live in a city that celebrates superstitions and a large number of people think voodoo is real. Who am I to say what is real and what isn't?" Savannah shrugged with a grin. "Maybe that is the angle we should follow in this investigation. I'm sure there are some crazies out there that celebrate the vampire lifestyle." She tried to quell the flutter in her stomach and wished she could escape the sunlight beating down on her.

Before anyone could comment further, the ME's truck pulled up and Scott Barlow, who had risen to the position as head medical examiner in the last year, exited the vehicle.

"Crap, who thought the top guy would show up?" West muttered.

A wave of relief flowed over Savannah at the sight of Tyson's best friend. It did drive home just how serious the situation had become if Scott personally showed up at the crime scene. She met him halfway and he smiled grimly at her.

"Scott, this has to be the same group that killed Angela," she said in a voice below human hearing. "Tyson believes it's the harvesters at work. These two have the same marks at their elbows."

"And we're left to cover up the mess," Scott answered in the same tone. "When I was told of these bodies I felt I had to personally check it out. The mayor is very concerned about this and he's applying pressure."

"Well I am glad to see you. I'm not sure how to cover this up. Chaz even used the word vampire with this case." She looked past Barlow and a low growl rumbled in her chest. Scott looked at her in concern. "The press has arrived," she muttered as she saw Blake Winters among the group approaching them.

Scott glanced over his shoulder to see the press advancing on them. He put a comforting hand on Savannah's shoulder.

"Tyson mentioned Winters to me," he said and looked over at Det. Jackson who was standing a short distance away. The burly black man was watching the group come towards them as well. "Detective, please keep the press back. I don't want them contaminating the scene. Be polite but firm."

"Yes sir," Jackson acknowledged and hurried off to comply. As a former football player the man was not someone to be ignored.

Scott turned back to Savannah and his expression was serious.

"Well you do have your troubles, don't you?" he said glancing at Blake who was protesting at being moved back.

"Yes I do."

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Scott said trying to lighten the mood. "We could send Shani after Winters," he suggested with a wicked grin, referring to his Cleaner girlfriend. "You'll handle your partner."

"Thanks Scott," Savannah said in relief. "And I will handle Blake as well."

"Good," Scott approved. "Now let's take a look at these bodies."

He led the way over to the bodies and began his preliminary exam. Chaz had watched the exchange between his partner and the head ME curiously. He knew that Barlow and Tyson were friends and was also aware that that gave Savannah easy access to the medical examiner's office. Having that access helped them solve some crimes much faster than normal and Chaz didn't mind having that success on his record so he was not going to question how it happened.

"They died like Angela, didn't they? Broken necks, right?" Savannah asked as Scott finished the initial exam and got to his feet.

"I'm afraid so," Scott confirmed. "Are these two on the missing list?"

"Felicity Jenner and Marla Kemp," Chaz informed him. "So it is safe to say we have a serial killer on our hands and two more girls still missing."

"Looks like it," Savannah agreed. "And if they aren't found soon they will likely end up the same way as these two."

"All right then, I'm taking the bodies back to the morgue. I'll get you my report as soon as possible," Scott told them. "If we are lucky then I will have more information about where they might have been killed." He signaled to his assistants to get the bodies ready for transport.

Chaz moved away to talk to Jackson and West who were keeping the media back. He wanted a closer look at Blake Winters as well. Savannah started to follow, knowing the press demanded a statement. Scott caught her arm and stopped her.

"Savannah…..are you making sure you are well fed? Being out in the daylight can be very dangerous for a fledgling," he warned.

"I'm good Scott," she answered. "I carry a flask for emergencies."

"Good girl," he approved. "Would you like me to call Tyson and bring him up to speed?"

"That would be great. I can't have Chaz over hearing me check in with my boyfriend. The questions would never stop," she said in relief.

"No problem," Scott assured her and they separated to do their jobs.

*MC*MC*

Once he was back in his office, Scott called Tyson while his assistants prepared the women's bodies for a full autopsy.

"Okay Barlow, just what the heck are you doing up at this hour?" Tyson complained after several rings.

"We've got two more bodies buddy. Same treatment as the first one. Our harvesters are getting even more careless and I'm thinking that it will continue until the humans figure it out or we stop them," Scott reported.

"Did Savannah get called in on this case?"

"She and her partner are on the job. Your fledgling is doing a good job of dealing with the daylight by the way. The bad news is that the reporter was there sniffing around. I get the feeling she's itching to sink her teeth in him."

"I think she would enjoy that," Tyson agreed. "Can we cover this up or is all hell about to break loose?"

"I'll do my best to cover things but it won't be easy. Blood loss if this amount makes humans nervous," Scott sighed. "It's too early in the day for me to be creative. Get your friends to create a cover story, seems to me Rayna has a good imagination. I have my hands full here," he complained.

"Calm down Scotty…I get the pressure you are under. You are right, Beth and Rayna are pretty creative, I will talk to them," Tyson soothed.

"Great, I want the mayor off my back. I am sure he is going to come down on the NOPD so be aware that Savannah is going to have some heat too."

"I'll get things rolling on this end. We will do our best to catch these characters and you do what you can to misdirect the humans, okay?"

"Will do bro….give me a heads up when you have a story for me to run with," Scott said and hung up.

Tyson vaulted out of the freezer and pulled on a pair of running shorts. Quickly he called Granny, knowing he would not disturb her in the freezer. He was convinced that it was impossible to surprise the old woman and she would want to know what had transpired.

"What news do you have boy?"

"Two more bodies," Tyson said coming right to the point. "Scott called, he's being leaned on by the mayor's office. We need a story to that will not scream vampire and we need it quick," he said grimly.

End chapter.

**The pressure is on for our gang. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Same song and same feeling…..I wish I had the rights to this wonderful show.**

**Thanks to all who still hang in here with me and read and review.**

Chapter 13

"Has Savannah been assigned to these two murders as well?" Moriah asked calmly.

"Yes, she and Chaz have been given this case as well as the other."

"And how is she handling the daylight? I'm sure Scott told you that," the older woman enquired.

"He said she was doing well and was prepared," Tyson said proudly.

"I expected nothing less," she replied with satisfaction. "So we must concoct a story that will keep the humans from thinking of us when they learn the girls are drained of blood, is that correct?"

"It is. I think we should have Rayna and Beth work on a cover story. Those two are very clever when it comes to plausible misdirection," Tyson told her.

"An excellent idea boy," Moriah approved. "I have no doubt that they can create a believable story."

"I hope Granny. There are two other girls out there and I'm afraid we will be seeing their bodies soon. This is escalating fast, too fast."

"I agree and I also feel there is no hope for the other two women. We have to increase our efforts to find the harvesters before they take any more women," Moriah agreed with him.

"Call Josef and Mick and fill them in. I need a cold shower to wake me up more. Tell them I'll be out there shortly," Tyson instructed as he ran his fingers through his thick hair.

"I will do that," Moriah assured him. "I will also call Robert, perhaps he has some ideas of what we can do."

"Sounds good," Tyson told her and disconnected. He headed to the bathroom and dialed his shower to its coldest setting. With a groan of pure pleasure, he stepped into the spray and let the icy water wash away all traces of tiredness.

Once he was fully awake and dressed, Tyson went to his car and headed out to Josef and Rayna's home. Mick stepped outside as Tyson brought his Mustang to a stop in front of the house. There was concern etched on his face.

"Two more bodies?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, Felicity Jenner and Marla Kemp," Tyson responded, having received a text from savannah identifying the victims. "So Moriah did call and brief you?"

"She did," Mick confirmed. "The minute Rayna and Beth heard what was needed they headed to Josef's office and went to work. Next to the plan to grill Blake Winters, Beth is thrilled to be involved in creating this story. I think I've created a monster," Mick laughed.

"She has found her place in the community. You have guided her well," Tyson told him. "Mick, you might not have chosen to be a vampire but you can be proud of being a good one."

"Thanks Tyson, I've tried to find balance," Mick said seriously then he face lightened. "And we had better get inside before the ladies come looking for us. Rayna warned me to bring you in immediately."

They went in to Josef's office where everyone was waiting on them.

"Glad you are here Tyson, I think Beth and I have an idea that will work," Rayna said confidently.

Before Tyson could respond, his phone rang and he answered quickly when he heard Savannah's ringtone.

"Hey cherie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine; this is the first chance I've had to call. Did you talk to Scott?" she inquired quietly.

"I did and I'm at Josef and Rayna's right now. The girls are working on a cover story to explain the drained bodies."

"Chaz called our killers "wannabe vampires" at the scene. I went out on a limb and said that is an angle we should investigate. I know that lies often make sense when you stick close to the truth," Savannah said quickly. "It might work if we make it look like a human who fancies himself a vamp."

"That is playing with fire Savannah," Tyson replied. "Given your position in the department it would be prudent to avoid the word vampire."

As he spoke he noticed both Beth and Rayna grinning and shaking their heads. Josef let out a snort of annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know what to say when he sprung that on me," Savannah tried to explain. "I went with my gut."

"And from the signals I'm getting here, your gut might be right again," Tyson said as the two women in the room nodded.

"Great minds think alike," Savannah laughed. "I've got to go, Chaz is returning."

"See you later cher," Tyson said as the phone went dead. He looked at Beth and Rayna who had been able to hear most of the conversation. "So you approve of this crazy suggestion? We should not be linking the work "vampire" to this case in any form. Chaz is all ready overly suspicious. Why risk the truth coming out? And what about Winters, we don't know what he knows," he exploded.

"Calm down big boy," Josef said with a dry chuckle. Mick patted Tyson consolingly on the shoulder. "As long as the threats turn out to be very human then the rest of the population will write off the vampire connection as crazy."

"Believe me Tyson, we've gone down this road before," Mick said with a warm smile for Beth.

"It's how Mick and I met," Beth added smiling back at her sire. "I was reporting on a girl's death and labeled it a vampire killing to sell the story. Turned out it was a crazed teacher's assistant but that was my first step into this world."

"Aren't you forgetting that in this case it really is the work of vampires?" Tyson pointed out, not sold on the idea.

"We aren't forgetting that," Josef spoke up. "And trust me, I feel as uncomfortable with this approach as you do. But as I was shown once before, it is useless to panic every time the humans get close to our secret. There is always some group of romantics that want to believe in us. What we have to do is make absolutely sure that there is a human element who takes the fall for this crime," he warned, staring at the women.

"We will make sure of that my darling," Rayna assured him. "I remember from my time living here that there are pockets of people who practice some strange rituals. I have a feeling that things have not changed, am I right Tyson?"

The Cajun vamp nodded as a small glimmer of hope blossomed inside him. New Orleans had always had more than its share of cults and superstitious practitioners. The shedding of blood was often tied into their rituals. Linking the girl's deaths to some nasty group would make perfect sense.

"I think we're winning him over," Beth commented as she watched him relax. "We just need your advice on which nasty group of devil worshippers we can point the finger at."

"I think I can help you with that," Tyson agreed. "Tell me more."

"Well, we need a group that needs blood for their rituals and preys on young women. Once we have shut down the harvesters we can find a way to implicate a particularly unsavory cult and eliminate two problems at once," Beth told him. She had no trouble pointing a finger at a cult that was not guilty of this crime if they also liked to prey on innocents.

"It could work," Tyson said thoughtfully. "I don't like these groups but they're careful and I usually have my hands full keeping our secret without going after them. When I have solid info, I pass it on to the NOPD. But what does this do about deflecting Winters?"

"Tomorrow Moriah is hosting a "meet and greet" for some of her media stars. It will be open to the public for three hours and she's invited other members of the media in the city to attend. She made special mention of Beth attending and told of her special friendship with Savannah in her bio. We're hoping that Blake can't resist the invitation," Rayna grinned.

"Too bad we can't arrange for this cult to take out Winters," Tyson muttered.

"Now that would be tidy," Josef reflected. "Too bad the harvesters only seem to target women."

"I've wondered about that," Mick said as he seated himself in a chair near Beth. "We know that two men were recruiting the women but there could be more."

"Were there any missing men that were drained in the previous cities?" Josef asked.

"I don't know," Beth answered. "We can check."

"I'm on it," Rayna said turning to the computer on the desk before her. "I love research," she grinned.

"That's my girl," Josef approved.

"But people go missing in big cities every day," Tyson observed. "How do we know if they're connected other than by blood loss?" He took a seat in a nearby leather chair.

"First I have to find someone," Rayna muttered as she worked.

"Look for a man who vanished right on the heels of the last woman," Mick suggested. Rayna nodded and did just that.

Tyson decided he should contact Scott and let him know what was going down. He placed a call and briefed his friend on the cover story they had decided on.

"Thanks man, I can keep things vague for now but drop some hints that the wounds on the wrists look like injection sites," Scott told him after hearing the plan. "Please pass on my thanks to the ladies."

"Scott says thanks," Tyson announced as he hung up. Both Rayna and Beth smiled at him.

"We aim to please," Beth responded.

"And Mick…..you are right," Rayna spoke up. "In each of the last two cities there was a young man who vanished the day after the last girl. In each case the body did not show up like the women but was discovered in an abandoned house and their throats were slashed," she reported.

"Well that is downright ugly," Beth sighed.

"Very interesting," Josef mused. "I wonder why they were not disposed of like the women were? Could there be more to this gang than we know? We really do need to find this crew fast."

End chapter.

**We have our cover story. I agree with Savannah, lies work the best when they stick close to the truth. Thank you for reading, please give me feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Not sure why I keep grousing about the lack of ownership…..does WB even care?**

**Thanks for reading…..sorry for the late post.**

Chapter 14

As soon as she was off duty Savannah headed out to Nachthafen. A small sigh of relief escaped her as she entered the refreshing cool of the air conditioned house. Daytime work was far more draining than she had expected it to be. The sound of voices drew her towards Josef's study.

"Hi, please tell me you have good news," she said entering the room.

"Well we liked your idea and Scott is running with it," Tyson said getting to his feet and going to her. He pulled her close in a tight hug.

"Good. I was at a loss as to what to say when Chaz made his joke about a wannabe vampire," she sighed.

"It would be better if we could curb DuPre's curiosity," Josef said firmly.

A low growl rumbled in Savannah's chest as she turned to glare at the older vampire. Josef continued to gaze at her with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Sorry newbie but reality says that curious partners are trouble."

"You will not touch him," she said tersely. "You don't know him Josef."

"You are right Savannah, I don't know him. And I hope you're right about him but it seldom plays out that way," he replied.

"Here Savannah, have a drink," Beth interrupted as she pressed a glass of blood into her friend's hands. "After being in the sun all day you need extra blood. And don't let Josef get under your skin," she added in a low voice.

"Thanks Beth," Savannah said gratefully. She took a long drink and felt a calmness course through her body. She had tried to stay nourished during the day but now she was in the cool air conditioning, in a dim room and this blood truly restored her. "Josef, I am sorry that I snapped at you."

"Forget it Savannah, I'm getting used to you human lovers defending them. I just hope your faith is justified with this one," Josef said kindly.

"Now that you two have made nice, can we get back to locating this harvesting crew?" Mick commented dryly. "Josef, has there been any takers for your generous offer?"

"Not yet so I told Curtis to up the money," Josef replied. He looked perplexed. "I don't know how they are resisting the deal."

"Maybe they have buyers in place," Rayna suggested. "But Josef, you just put the word out yesterday. It may not have reached them." She went to sit beside him and he slipped his arm around her, drawing her close.

"You always see the bright side. And I hadn't considered they may have a set arrangement with a buyer. Let's hope the higher price attracts their interest," he responded.

"Now we just need to select a group of humans to pin this crime on. I'm sure that Savannah can suggest a cult the NOPD would like to put out of business," Mick stated.

The three couples spent the evening working on their cover story. At Savannah's suggestion they chose to implicate a reclusive group called Lucifer's Acolytes, who were known to dabble in the dark arts but thus far had been impossible to pin down. They separated for the night when it became clear that Savannah needed her freezer time after the long day.

*MC*MC*

Tuesday evening Moriah had arranged for her "meet and greet" to be held in the ballroom of one of the French Quarter's hotels. She had her top radio and newspaper personalities to be present along with the popular host of her newly acquired TV station's noon talk show ready to meet the public and selected other members of the media . Beth and Rayna were available in a booth with a display of Southern California View's latest editions.

Keeping out of sight, Moriah was happy to see her California duo received just as much attention as her local stars. The event was an amazing success. The fact that the crowd around Beth and Rayna was mostly male did not surprise the old vampire either and she was happy that Josef and Mick were off with Tyson. This was not the time to have to keep the male egos in check.

An hour and fifteen minutes into the event Moriah saw Blake Winters working his way through the crowd. She moved into a position where she could observe without being seen, close to the booth her friends occupied. With determination, Blake threaded his way towards Beth and Rayna's position.

"Ms St. John, it is an honor to meet you. I am Blake Winters of the Bayou Cryer," Blake told her as he stopped before the table Beth and Rayna were seated at. "I have admired the Southern California View ever since you took it over."

"Thank you Mr. Winters," Beth said with a warm smile. "I don't think I've had the chance to read any of your work."

"Well I've moved around the South a bit, following interesting stories. I'm sure my work hasn't circulated much out West," Blake said in explanation.

"And what made you read Southern California View?" Beth asked curiously. "I can't imagine we have a large circulation here in the Deep South." She brightened her smile as Rayna sat back and watched her friend manipulate the human.

"No but I make it a point to know what media is up and coming. I like to keep my horizons open," Blake responded as he found his attraction to the lovely editor growing. It was a heady feeling to have her so receptive to his conversation.

"I'm flattered Mr. Winters," Beth replied. "I do like ambitious men."

Blake's head swam with the praise. He noticed the lovely pale blonde watching the conversation and he noted that both women were wearing rings on their left hands. Experience over the years had proved that pieces of jewelry rarely stood in the way of what he truly wanted. And a connection to Moriah Fortuna was what he wanted very much. If some quality time with Beth St. John helped that happen, who was he to complain? He had visions of one day occupying a booth like this with a crowd waiting to have his autograph. And as a bonus, Beth St. John was a friend of Savannah Lowe. He turned up the charm, hoping to get closer to the woman who could make his dreams come true.

"Ambition has never been my problem. When I find a story that intrigues me, I am very persistent and I am always able to scoop the competition," Blake bragged. "I would love to show you some of my work."

"Our magazine really isn't focused on hard news," Beth apologized. "We do cover select news stories as they relate to the region but I'm not sure that it is your area of reporting. We also don't have any openings on staff right now, I am so sorry."

Blake had not expected a job offer so her answer didn't surprise him. Now he would dangle the bait that he felt she couldn't resist, making her want to talk to him further. After all, what woman didn't enjoy being flattered?

"I'm not seeking a job Ms St. John but I've done my research and I know about your work on Buzzwire. It was very impressive; you handled some very hard hitting news stories in your time there. I would love to talk shop with you and garner some pointers on my work."

Beth struggled to keep a smile from spreading over her face. He was so sure he was winning her over and Beth wanted to laugh at his foolishness.

"So you checked me out Mr. Winters? I'm impressed that you could still dig up those old broadcasts. I guess YouTube does go back into the dark ages," Beth said lightly.

"You had a hard hitting, tenacious style that I admire," Blake told her. "And it really wasn't that long ago. You are very young to be a managing editor of such a polished publication."

"I am flattered Mr. Winters," Beth said sweetly.

"Would it be possible to get together soon?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't have any idea how long I will be in New Orleans Mr. Winters but if you give me your number, I can see what I can arrange. I always like to encourage talent when I can," Beth offered.

"That would be perfect," Blake said giving her his most charming smile. "I happen to be following a very intriguing story that can shake this city to its core. There is a serial killer here who has struck in several large cities lately. I plan to unmask this person," he boasted.

"Very impressive," Beth said with wide eyes. "I would love to hear all about this."

Rayna quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh. The idiot really believed his reporting was ground breaking. Nothing that he had published in the previous cities had led them to believe he had any inside information. If he had some knowledge it had not been in any reports so far but now he was offering to share his secrets with Beth just to get the inside track to Moriah. He had no idea how he was being played. It would be a piece of cake to manipulate this ego driven human.

"Here is my card," Blake offered. "I would really love to hear the back story on some of your reports. I am sure you could help me improve my reporting and help it gain the respect it deserves. I would be in your debt Ms St. John."

Beth accepted the card, letting her fingers make contact with Winters' fingers longer than necessary. She could hear his heart rate increase and smiled in satisfaction.

"I will call you," Beth promised.

"Thank you," Blake said with a wind and a big smile. Deep inside, Beth wanted to vault the table and rip the smug look off the human's face but she restrained herself. In spite of the temptation, it would serve no purpose to eliminate this man before they learned what he knew.

As Blake walked away from them, a stifled chuckle broke free from Rayna.

"My sister….you were awesome. He had no idea how he was being played," Rayna choked out.

"He is certainly is full of himself," Beth agreed.

"And you will take him down my friend," Rayna said confidently. "It will be so easy to discredit him and ruin his career."

"But will it be enough or will he just lip away and use it to come after us all the more?" Beth asked. "I can't help feeling he is a big threat to us if we can't control him. I must set up the appointment with him and see just what he really knows. He sounds too confident; we can't hope he is only bluffing."

End chapter.

**So how much do you think Blake knows? Beth is smarter but can she get him to spill what he knows, if he knows anything? Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I keep saying that and I understand the nature of a disclaimer, but really…does anyone care?**

**I now have time to concentrate on this story and I hope to post more often. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 15

With Blake Winters eagerly taking the bait, Moriah watched him leave the ballroom and then joined her two young friends. The crowd had started to thin out and the event was slowing down so the three women could talk freely.

"You handled that very well Beth, he is hooked," Moriah congratulated Beth. "I received a call a short while ago from Tyson; Savannah has been called to the site of another body in a dumpster. This time it is near the Superdome. Time is running short," Moriah explained.

"Damn, this is a bold group," Rayna sighed.

"We are running out of time," Beth said in concern. "Once the last girl is dead then they'll be looking to take more."

"We will be watching for that," Moriah promised.

"Will the guys be going to the club tonight?" Beth asked. Mick had been vague about the men's plans were when they had parted earlier.

"I think that is their plan although Tyson said they haven't heard from the waitress yet. I believe that they planned to roam the Quarter, hoping to uncover something. Since Savannah is back at work with little rest perhaps you could shadow her," Moriah suggested. "I know she is proud and remarkable but she is still a fledgling. Back up would be wise."

"Of course," Rayna responded as Beth nodded. "We'll go now."

The two women left the ballroom and went to Rayna's car. They parked two blocks away from the Superdome and moved carefully towards the area where flashing lights could be seen. Staying in the shadows, they watched Savannah work. It was obvious to them that she scented them but did not give them away to the others.

*MC*MC*

Tyson, Josef and Mick had no luck spotting any unsavory vamps on their tour of the French Quarter that night. In the club there were only a few local vamps making connections but Tyson knew them and was sure they were harmless.

The next noon, Savannah was roused from the freezer to respond a body being found at the airport. Jackson and West were called in to assist Chaz and Savannah in their questioning of family and friends. It was learned that both women also had been told to visit Flood Tides as the best place to meet guys. Chaz was eager to stop by the club and check things out and Savannah promised it would be better to go after the wedding she was attending the next evening.

Beth gave Blake Winters a call and set up a Friday afternoon meeting. The reporter eagerly accepted, telling her he had some fresh ideas. Both women had noticed him lurking at the Superdome the night before but had managed to stay out of his line of sight.

*MC*MC*

Thursday afternoon saw the preparations for the evening's wedding underway at Moriah's home. Tyson had told Savannah to spend as much time in the freezer as possible, knowing she had to go into work for an hour or two before the wedding to handle some paperwork. Beth, Rayna, Josef and Mick all brought their wedding attire to Moriah's to change into later and then proceeded to help ready the yard for the ceremony to come. Moriah directed them in preparing the backyard, asking them to put up the lights in the trees and make the area the fairyland that would make the evening special.

"Who is officiating at the wedding?" Beth asked as she helped hand light strings up to Mick who was in a tree.

"Reverend Stovall, a very dear friend," Moriah replied.

"Is he a vamp?" Beth questioned.

"No, he is the most open minded 85 year old preacher I have ever met. He has been a close friend for 60 years and has never judged the tribe. I trust him," Moriah stated.

"That is unusual for the clergy," Josef said from another tree as Rayna provided him with additional light strings. "How does this look Moriah?"

"Perfect," the old vampire approved. "We just need to set up the arch and the bar. The food for our couple is here and the music is ready to be played. Once the archway is up the girls can decorate it."

"Sounds perfect," Josef said jumping nimbly from the tree.

"I'll help with the arch and the bar," Mick said as he gracefully leapt from his tree.

Charity arrived a few hours before sunset and Moriah and the other two women were ready to help her dress. Anthony was sent out back to wait with Josef and Mick, looking very handsome in his dark suit and white shirt. An hour before sunset, Savannah and Tyson arrived, minutes before Rev. Stovall.

Savannah hurried to join the women in Moriah's bedroom where Charity was getting dressed. The young vampire was glowing in a deep golden yellow strapless dress that hugged her generous curves. Beth and Rayna, along with Moriah wore dresses they had found in Paris and looked very fashionable in their finery. Beth was wearing a navy halter dress with a plunging back that ended at mid-calf while Rayna was stunning in a deep rose spaghetti strap dress that flowed around her knees. Moriah's dark skin was set off by the light purple of her one shouldered gown. None of them in their designer dresses could compete with the bride though. From the light in her eyes to the glow of her tanned skin, Charity was a vision in ivory.

"You put us all to shame," Rayna said in a hushed voice as she secured the short veil to the back of Charity's hair.

"I feel like a princess and that is such a silly feeling for a woman my age," Charity said as she gazed into the mirror. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry," Beth warned. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"You are not too old to be a princess. Anthony is going to be blown away when he sees you. You look so lovely," Savannah assured her.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I have the best friends a woman could want," Charity gushed as she blinked back tears.

"You are a valuable friend," Moriah said handing her a tissue. "And now it is almost time to go meet your groom. Ladies, go ahead please and join the men. Make sure the candles are lit and the music is playing as we planned. I will bring Charity out in a moment."

The three younger vampires went out to do as Moriah bid. Robert had arrived moments ago and in the gathering darkness the backyard sparkled with the white lights and candles that were burning. Rayna and Tyson had been asked to be the formal witnesses for the couple and Tyson kissed Savannah quickly before going to meet Charity at the door to escort her to Anthony.

"Is she ready?" Tyson asked Rayna who was starting the music playing.

"She is and she is lovely," Rayna answered with a big smile. She left him and went to Anthony who was hovering nervously between the house and the arch that was covered now in white carnations. She hugged him and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "You are a lucky man, my friend. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Ray, thank you for everything," Anthony murmured as he returned her hug. He was so grateful for the friendship of this woman who had been with him through good times and bad.

"You are so very welcome. I am delighted to be here with you this evening," she told him and then taking his arm she guided him to the flower covered arch to stand before the minister.

The sun sank below the tops of the trees and the mood became a soft flowing mix of music, candle light and warm breezes off the lake. Tyson took Charity's hand from Moriah as the two emerged from the house and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Moriah went to join Robert who was standing with the others as Tyson tucked Charity's hand into the crook of his arm and led her slowly to join Anthony.

Mick pulled Beth close to his side as the pair approached them and Savannah stood with Josef, watching the couple move towards the waiting groom. Tyson kissed Charity's cheek a second time as they stopped next to Anthony and then pressed her hands into the older man's hands.

"Take care of my girl, "he instructed Anthony.

"I swear I will," Anthony promised as his eyes locked onto Charity's. "You are breathtaking my love," he told her. Together they turned to face Rev. Stovall.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness Charity Taylor and Anthony Yale be joined in holy matrimony," Stovall began with a smile. He continued to traditional ceremony, prompting the couple through the well known vows. Tyson provided the rings at the proper time and they all witnessed the pledges of loving each other for the rest of their lives. With the exchange of rings, both Charity and Anthony shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The rest of the group crowded around them to express their well wishes.

Anthony drew Charity into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"My darling Charity, I know you've wondered if I could love you as much as Mary. Please let me make it clear that there is no one I would choose to spend the rest of my life with but you. Mary would be the first to wish us happiness. I have been blessed twice in my life. I adore you," he said huskily before kissing her deeply.

"I was not looking to take Mary's place Anthony. But I am so honored to share the remaining days we have with you. I have found the love of my life," Charity said breathlessly when he raised his head. Tears of happiness began to fall.

"Don't cry my love," Anthony soothed holding her close. "We will be so happy."

"Of course you will, the cards have said so," Moriah said confidently. That made everyone laugh and Rayna stole a longing look at the table with the food laid out.

"They need to go cut that lovely little cake. I may no longer appreciate the taste of such delicious things but I can live vicariously…so go do something about it," she urged.

With a laugh, the couple did as she instructed. They then enjoyed a light meal with Rev. Stovall as the vampires among them had their drinks. Music followed the meal with everyone taking a turn on the large patio behind Moriah's home. Savannah was sitting with Tyson when her phone buzzed softly on the table beside them.

"Yes Chaz? Okay, I'll change and meet you at headquarters as quickly as I can," she told him and disconnected. She met Tyson's concerned eyes. "Duty calls, we may have a lead."

End chapter.

**I decided that I did not want the wedding to wait until the end. Charity and Anthony deserved their special evening. And I hope you liked the service. Now we head into the meat of the story. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I love Moonlight and this is my attempt to keep it going.**

**Thanks to all who have read and to those who are nice enough to review…..special thanks. And now we have reached the chapter that made me want to write this story in the first place, enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Savannah found Chaz waiting by the unmarked car behind NOPD's headquarters. She grabbed her satchel and threw it into the back seat.

"So, do we have a lead on the killers?" she asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"A tip came in that a man was seen dragging a woman into a food distribution warehouse on the south side of town. Captain wants us to check it out in case it is them. Sorry to disturb the wedding," Chaz told her.

"The ceremony was over, it was lovely. All you interrupted was the dancing," she answered with a smile.

"Then Tyson should thank me for calling," Chaz grinned.

"I will have you know that Tyson enjoys dancing and is very good at it. I find that trait sexy in a man," Savannah retorted.

"If all women think like that maybe I should consider dance lessons," Chaz chuckled.

"That would be a wise move my friend," Savannah said sagely. "Melanie would appreciate it."

The warehouse was in a mixed neighborhood of businesses and warehouses with light traffic travelling the streets. As Chaz parked in front of the warehouse that had been reported, they noticed a small side door was propped partially open. Leaving the car, Chaz led the way the opening.

"This doesn't seem like a place our killers would operate out of," Savannah observed quietly from behind him. She listened hoping to catch a sound from inside. There was no scent of vampire in the area. "There is no way a cult could perform their rituals here without blood spill being noticed," she added, following the cover story that had been presented.

"You're right but we've got to check it out," Chaz shrugged. "I'm more inclined to guess its some drug deal going down."

"Then let's go make a bust," Savannah said and followed him with her weapon held ready.

Inside the building there was a corridor between stacks of pallets holding canned foods. Scuffling sounds and a woman's whimper reached Savannah's ears before Chaz but together they moved to the center of the structure.

"I need a fix Rocky…..please," a woman's voice could finally be heard ahead of them. The two detectives paused to listen further.

"Shut up bitch. If you can't pay then I've got nothing for you. Quit wasting my time," a gruff responded.

"Looks like a drug deal," Chaz said in a low whisper.

"Yep…..so let's put Rocky out of business," Savannah whispered back.

"Right Kojack," Chaz said as he headed forward towards the end of the pallet stack.

There was a sound of a loud slap and a woman in a tight tank top and ragged cutoffs stumbled into view.

"What the hell…?" she called out, then noticed the guns. "Rocky…cops!"

Chaz and Savannah charged past her, chasing the sound of running feet ahead of them. The woman stumbled into Savannah, slowing her down for a moment before the woman then headed for the exit. Chaz was yelling for Rocky to halt and identified himself as a cop. Savannah could feel the desperation coming from Rocky as he ran and she paused a minute to search the darkness ahead of them. Chaz had headed down a second narrow corridor between tall pallet stacks.

"Chaz, wait," Savannah ordered, not hearing Rocky's footsteps anymore. She rushed to catch up, her vision better in the dark gloom than her human partner's. The night security lighting was dim to begin with and almost non-existent down the rows. She could hear the sound of a gun magazine being slammed into place. As she caught up to Chaz, she spotted Rocky pressed against the pallets of canned tuna several yards ahead, his weapon pointed at her partner. Reacting totally on instinct, Savannah leapt forward and grabbed Chaz by the shirt collar, yanking him back and to the side as Rocky fired.

Three slugs slammed into Savannah's stomach and chest as Chaz struck the pallets on the opposite side of the row, his head hitting the wood. He slumped to the floor unconscious, not seeing Savannah take the bullets meant for him.

Vamping, Savannah dropped to her knees and managed to fire twice at Rocky before a red haze blurred her vision and she crumpled to the cement floor. Her shots found their target, killing Rocky instantly. It was with surprise that Savannah realized that while the pain was very intense, she did not lose consciousness. Lying on the cool floor she could feel her body surge to respond to her injuries. Her skin knitted back together around the slugs causing a vague itching sensation and then she was aware of the strength returning to her. The pain receded but she remained vamped as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

The smell of Rocky's freshly spilled blood carried on the air and Savannah could feel the need to feed rise in her. A groan from her left warned her that Chaz was coming around. She watched his eyes flicker open and quickly turned away to hide her appearance.

"Kojack…you okay?" he asked groggily. "Thanks for the shove."

"I'm good," Savannah mumbled.

A gasp from her partner made her realize too late that Chaz had a clear look at her bloodied shirt front. A hand gripped her shoulder firmly as Chaz moved over to her.

"You can't be okay, not with that much blood. You were hit," Chaz accused. Savannah attempted to pull free but her partner moved with her, getting directly in front of her. "Dear God….how are you alive?" he questioned as he got a clearer look at her shirt.

"It just looks worse than it is," Savannah said, still trying to keep him from seeing her face. She could feel her strength growing even more and she surged to her feet as she pulled her jacket closed to hide the sight of the blood. Chaz also rose to his fee, his eyes widening in shock as he finally got a close look at her face.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he demanded.

Savannah squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gain control and tap down her vampire but failing.

"Savannah, talk to me. What's going on?" Chaz ordered as he grabbed her shoulders.

The vampire within her still ruled and while she was stronger physically, she was still unable to return to her human look. The scent of fresh blood was calling to her and it was closer than the body of the drug dealer. Her attention was drawn to Chaz' forehead where a trickle of blood ran from his hairline and she licked her lips as the desire to taste took over.

"What is wrong with you?" Chaz demanded again as he shook her. "Are…are those fangs?" He released his hold on her and backed away until he was up against the stacks of pallets. He desperately reached for his gun but found his holster empty. The smell of fear from him made Savannah's vampire experience a rush of pleasure. She moved closer, blocking him against the food stacks, offering him no escape.

"Kojack…..Savannah, what is wrong with you?" he questioned in a panic.

The terror in his voice and the use of her name caused Savannah to halt abruptly, cocking her head as she studied him. She recoiled in horror when she understood what she was doing. Closing her eyes tightly she retreated several steps, doubling over and hugging herself tightly.

"Oh God…Chaz, I am so sorry," she gasped.

"Talk to me partner," Chaz said warily.

"I can't….Chaz, I swear I won't hurt you," Savannah insisted.

"What happened to you? Don't lie," Chaz demanded as he felt a bit more secure.

"I'm a vampire," Savannah said bluntly, knowing no other answer would be right. She could see the shock and disbelief on his face.

"Sure you are," Chaz laughed nervously but wondered about her pale face, silvered eyes and the definite fangs protruding from her upper lip. "Kojack…..truth."

"I. Am. A. Vampire," she enunciated slowly. "Tyson turned me when Cassandra Ares drained me and left me for dead," she replied honestly.

"So Tyson is a vampire too?" Chaz asked in disbelief, not moving from his place against the pallets.

"Yes," she sighed.

Her unearthly appearance kept Chaz from arguing with her. He didn't want to believe it but he had no reasonable argument to counter her statement.

Savannah quickly pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Do you need a clean up?" Shani enquired in a no nonsense voice.

"Sort of Shani….it's Savannah, I have a situation," she said giving the address. "Chaz knows."

"Okay sweetie, I understand," Shani said in sympathy. "We're on our way, I'll call Tyson."

"Thanks," Savannah said and disconnected. She looked at Chaz. "Please listen to me partner. I will not hurt you but you have to keep this a secret. I need you to work with me on this," she pleaded.

"You think I'm going to tell people you are a vampire? Do you think I want to be labeled crazy?" Chaz asked still trying to process this confession.

It was barely twenty minutes later when five women in black leather entered the building to find the partners staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. As the four others checked the scene, a lovely black woman approached Savannah and Chaz, carrying a black bottle. She took one look at Savannah and pressed the bottle into her hands.

"Drink," she ordered.

Savannah unscrewed the cap and took a long, satisfying swallow. Chaz observed her actions with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is blood Chaz," Savannah said wiping the red residue off her lips. "I said this is what I am. I need this to survive and heal."

"And if you wish to keep breathing man…..you will listen to her and be understanding," Tyson growled as he approached them completely vamped out.

End chapter.

**Well I would say that all the cards are on the table now. Chaz has just had the big secret revealed, how will he handle the news. I think our fledgling handled herself very well. Please share your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. My mind is still deeply involved in this world so I will continue to write about it.**

**Thanks for all your support, now let us see how Chaz deals with the secret.**

Chapter 17

Chaz's eyes widened in shock as he beheld Tyson fully vamped out.

"I…..I….I'm listening," the human stammered as he pressed back into the pallets behind him.

Tyson went to Savannah and pulled her close, examining her body to reassure his mind that she had fully healed. He kissed her quickly and then turned back to face Chaz. Burying his vampire image, he smiled in an effort to calm the man's pounding heart but placed his body between the human and his fledgling.

Chaz's gaze flew between the two and settled on watching his partner who also had regained her human looks.

"Savannah…..explain this further, please," he begged.

Sympathy surged through Savannah, knowing how difficult this was for him to accept. It hadn't been that long ago she had faced this same strange truth when Tyson had made the same confession. She had to get Chaz to accept her and cooperate. She moved to Tyson's side so Chaz could see her clearly.

"Please Chaz, trust us, trust me," she requested softly.

Staring at his partner, he could see the pained look in her eyes. He did trust Savannah, this woman had had his back on many occasions and had saved his life several times…hell, she had just taken three bullets for him. The red on her shirt front drove home how close to death he had been.

"You took those bullets for me," he said quietly, unable to look away from her shirt front.

"I could handle it, you couldn't," she responded simply.

Chaz felt the strength in his legs give out and he slid down the stack of canned goods until he was seated on the floor. Staring up at the couple standing above him, he found he had no words at the moment. Savannah crouched down to be eye level and cautiously reached out to lay a hand on his arm, happy that he didn't pull away from her touch.

"Chaz, things haven't really changed all that much," she said in a calm voice. "Honest, I am still me."

"Sure….uh, just give me a minute to absorb all this," Chaz sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dupree, this isn't something you can hide from. Either you accept what Savannah has told you or I will be forced to take more serious actions. We can't risk our secret being revealed," Tyson said seriously.

"Meaning what?" Chaz asked. "You would kill me?"

"Someone will," the black woman said as she rejoined them. "We don't tolerate careless humans with loose lips."

"Easy Shani," Savannah said. "Chaz won't betray us."

Shani smiled at Savannah, knowing how protective the detective was of her partner.

"This scene doesn't really need a clean up," she said changing the subject. "This is an honest shooting of a drug dealer. The idiot has a back pack full of drugs and his weapon in his hand. The humans will believe this was self defense," she reported.

"Thanks Shani, I guess we don't need your crew," Tyson said.

"No problem, we take care of our own," Shani replied. "Hang in there little sister." She gathered her crew together and left.

Chaz massaged the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He tried to take all this in and make some sense of it. There was not a doubt in his mind that the black woman was serious about killing him if he talked. Again he looked to his partner for reassurance.

"Kojack?"

"I'm sorry Chaz, there are those of us who don't trust humans, but I do trust you," she said squeezing his forearm lightly. "You can deal with this."

"I hate to interrupt all this soul searching but you need to call this shooting in Savannah," Tyson spoke up. He hated exposing Savannah to the scrutiny of other cops at this time but it would be suspicious if they waited too long. "Chaz, you have to play along on this. It's vital."

Chaz nodded and began to rise to his feet. Savannah stood as well, keeping her hand on his arm.

"Chaz?"

"Sure thing Kojack," he agreed. "What do we say?"

Savannah called the report in and noticed Tyson looking at her critically.

"Cher, do you have another shirt? There will be too many questions if they see that bloody mess you are wearing at the moment," he stated.

"I have a change of clothes in my satchel in the car," she replied.

"I'll get it," Tyson offered and rushed out. Chaz blinked in surprise when he returned moments later. Savannah disappeared behind a stack of canned goods to change. Retrieving his gun, Chaz looked at Tyson speculatively.

"So you're fast too? Are the killers really some of yours?" Chaz had put several pieces of this case together and realized his vampire joke earlier was closer than he had known.

"Unfortunately we have our bad elements just as you humans do. We have every intention of finding this group and eliminating them," Tyson promised.

"Good to know. Now let me get a few things straight; you don't normally run around killing humans to live, do you?" Chaz asked.

"No, we do not need to kill to feed. We are really not that different from you, just our diet."

"Not to mention that we heal quickly, can hear and see better and can sense your emotions," Savannah added as she emerged from behind the stacks in a fresh shirt. "Vampires are enhanced humans Chaz, better and stronger. But we have our rules and we don't prey on humans."

"Sure thing," Chaz smiled weakly. "I want to believe that."

Sirens outside sent Tyson blending back into the shadows while Savannah and Chaz prepared to face the other officers. Staying true to his promise, Chaz let Savannah handle the report, claiming he had struck his head and missed some of the action. He didn't even protest when Savannah said she would be taking him to see someone about the gash on his forehead once they were finished here. In fascination he watched his partner conduct things as if she was fine and had not taken three slugs to her body only a short time ago.

"So now what?" he asked after the body had been removed and the others had left.

"Now we go to Robert DeClare's house," Tyson announced as he joined them.

"Can't I just go home and sort this all out?" Chaz protested.

"No you can't," Tyson stated firmly and then shook his head at Savannah. "Don't argue about this cher. I got a text from Granny, evidently Shani reported in to her. We've been instructed to appear before them with Chaz."

"Sorry Chaz, no one refuses an order from Granny," Savannah said sympathetically. "I guess you get to meet some of the tribe."

Knowing that he had no choice, Dupree nodded. It was clear he had no options but to go along.

Savannah drove their car to Robert's house, following Tyson's Mustang. Once there they found that not only were Robert and Moriah waiting for them but there was also the four from Los Angeles as well as Scott Barlow, Shani, Teresa and Francine Garnet. Finding himself in a room with ten more vampires was disconcerting and Chaz moved closer to Savannah.

"Well, well, well…..it looks like the bat is out of the bag," Josef smirked from where he lounged by the bar. His words earned a glare from Savannah.

Chaz focused on Scott who was standing next to Shani and felt his head swim.

"Dr. Barlow too?" he murmured.

"Yes," Savannah replied. "We hold some positions of authority in this city. This is Moriah Fortuna and Robert DeClare; they are our leading elders in town as is Ms Francine Garnet. You met Shani at the warehouse earlier, she and Teresa are Cleaners. Cleaners are our answer to the police force, the help cover our mistakes and keep our rules enforced."

Chaz nodded to each of the people he was introduced to and then looked at the four from LA who he had met before.

"You know Josef and Mick," Savannah continued. She saw him check out the women and knew he remembered where he had seen them before. "This is Beth and Rayna, the guy's wives."

"Your witnesses at that dancer's crime scene," Chaz said with a slight accusation in his voice.

"Sorry Chaz, I couldn't tell you they were vampires who could "smell" what happened to that dancer, could I?" Savannah said defensively. "I would have loved to tell you the truth but it wasn't possible."

"Det. Dupree, it is unfortunate that you have learned our secret but what has happened cannot be undone. What you do with that knowledge is what concerns us now," Moriah declared as she rose to her feet and approached him. "Can we trust you?"

Staring at the imposing woman whose dark eyes bored into his, he could feel everyone watching him and waiting. He remembered that Savannah had said they could sense his emotions.

"We also know if you are lying, your heart rate increases," Tyson informed him with a grin.

"Tyson!" Savannah admonished when she saw Chaz flinch.

"No, it is good that Det. Dupree knows we can do that," Moriah stated. "We do not wish to play games; only the truth is accepted here. We have no wish to harm you but our community's safety comes first. I ask again…can we trust you?"

"I can only say that I have no one to tell this story to. Anything I say would get me labeled crazy," Chaz sighed. "Beyond that I can't promise more, I don't want to out anyone but it would help to have more information on all this."

"I think he has too much information all ready," Teresa said sharply. "We can't trust humans with more information to use against us."

Chaz glared at the woman in leather, tired of having his word doubted. He was at a loss as how to convince them.

"Listen lady, you don't know me so you don't get to decide if you can trust me. I am a cop, I make decisions based on facts and right now I only have a few facts. How do I know that you are what you say you are?" Chaz said defensively. His head hurt from all the stress. "I do trust my partner and I have always had her back. That hasn't changed."

A pleased smile crossed Moriah's face as she listened to his declaration. She nodded to the human who sank back in his seat.

"I am pleased to hear that son. You are right; this is a decision that can't be made without more information. I hope we can answer your questions to your satisfaction. Sit down," she commanded.

End chapter.

**Well I think that went pretty well…..don't you? I would not want to be under that scrutiny and Chaz handled it well. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. No money is made off of this story and I like it that way.**

**I am truly touched by the response I get with this story. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 18

Having no desire to disobey this woman, Chaz sank into the nearest chair. He looked up at Savannah who remained at his side, knowing she was willing to go to bat for him. She smiled encouragingly back at him.

"What would you like to know?" Moriah inquired.

"How have you managed to stay off the radar for so long? People must have noticed the differences at some point," he asked curiously.

"We eliminate threats to our secret," Josef declared. Rayna shushed him as Moriah gave him a stern look.

"We **protect **our secret," the old vampire corrected. "We've learned that most humans cannot handle the truth. So we confide in only those we are sure we can trust. And most people do not believe what they might witness and dismiss it from their minds."

"Okay, I can see that," Chaz said, feeling a bit more comfortable with the woman. It was obvious that she had an open mind. He was sure Savannah trusted him but reading the rest of the room was difficult. Tyson seemed more relaxed and Mick St. John did not appear to be looking for his blood. The two lovely blondes, Beth and Rayna smiled at him and seemed to be non-threatening but Dr. Barlow looked undecided. The black leather clad women still appeared hostile and DeClare and the Garnet woman hid their feelings behind neutral expressions. He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to plunge ahead. "All right…just how close are what the movies and books to the truth about you people? No offense."

"None taken," Tyson chuckled as he jumped in to answer first. "Movies are way off base most of the time. We can walk in daylight although the sun does drain our strength, we do not need to kill to eat and silver and beheading are the best ways to kill us. But it's not easy to surprise us; we can hear you before you see us. We are stronger and faster than any human you've ever encountered. Sorry buddy, you just don't measure up."

"So why are you hiding instead of taking over the world?" Chaz questioned.

"Because the reality is that you are our food source," Tyson answered.

"We depend on humans to feed us and that would make humankind in general very uncomfortable even if they understood that we don't need to kill," Mick added.

"Although there are many who willingly donate their blood to us," Josef said smugly.

Chaz quietly considered what they told him. He felt slightly queasy at the thought of vampires sinking their fangs into human flesh.

"Really Chaz…..it's not much different that donating blood to the Red Cross," Savannah said quietly. "We are careful. The donors find it a wonderful experience, I assure you," she smiled knowing that bit of information would intrigue her partner.

"You donated to Tyson…..before he changed you, didn't you?" Chaz probed.

"I did," Savannah admitted.

"Then that alone is what keeps you in the shadows?"

"That and torch bearing mobs," Josef offered.

"In this day and age?"

"Far more sophisticated but just as dangerous," Josef replied. "Humans don't take kindly to threats to their superior status. Can you imagine that your kind would embrace a species that is superior in most ways and lives off your blood? We know better than to expose ourselves to you and risk being destroyed."

Chaz thought about the cynical man's words and could see his point. Working as a cop had shown him how nasty the world could be and human nature would not quietly accept that there were others who were superior to them. There were humans who would strike back or try to control the threat.

"Okay, I can see what you are saying but how do I know that your power is not being abused?" he challenged. If humans could be cruel, so could vampires.

"Think about it Chaz….vampires have walked this earth for centuries and the public doesn't know or believe in us. We are only looking to live and let live," Beth said patiently.

"How long do you live?" he asked then.

"If we are smart and careful, there is no end for us," Moriah answered. "I am over 900 years old boy."

With his jaw dropping open, Chaz sat silent at the enormity of her confession. It just did not seem possible that she could be that old, she looked no more than in her mid-thirties.

"Lots of age in this room partner," Savannah said in amusement at his shocked face. "Robert is over five hundred and Josef is 400 plus years as well. I haven't asked the other ladies present but Beth and I are very young by everyone else's standards. We have learned that we must blend in and hide what we are if we wish to live as long as they have."

Feeling very overwhelmed by this news, Chaz leaned back in his chair and just shook his head. One look at Josef and the one woman in leather told him that not everyone was ready to accept him. The black lady named Shani seemed to be friendlier now.

"Dupree, you have never struck me as a stupid cop. The choice is simple, you keep our secret and things go on as normal or you betray us and pay the price," Scott spoke up. "I for one would prefer to have you working with us; you can be an asset to the tribe."

"There is no plus side to being our enemy," Tyson added.

"Chaz…please, I don't want t new partner," Savannah added in a low voice, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. "We are a good team and we have a crime to deal with."

"About that case, just how do we please our lowly human bosses and still put the killers out of business?" Chaz asked.

"It appears he's on board," Robert observed with a slight smile. "We have a plan for that," he added.

"We will erase the harvesters and then pin the blame on the cult, Lucifer's Acolytes. The humans will accept a cult as the guilty party," Savannah explained.

Chaz frowned at her words.

"You plan to frame some humans for a crime they didn't commit?" he asked uncomfortably.

"That cult is hardly innocent Chaz. We all know they were responsible for the two mutilated girls last spring and several other crimes but they are too slippery to catch. This crime has become high profile and we can't allow there to be any hint of vampire involvement," Savannah argued. "Lucifer's Acolytes are no innocents and there is no harm in adding to their crimes. Do you see how this has to work?"

"When put that way I can't argue with you," Chaz agreed after a momentary pause. "I can see where we can't run with the truth on this one. And personally I would love to see a way to shut down that damn cult forever."

"Wise decision," Josef declared.

With a frustrated snort, Chaz turned to glare at the billionaire vampire. The man just rubbed him the wrong way.

"I think you like your blood thirsty image Mr. Kostan. Or is it just all that money that gives you the ego?" he said bravely. "Is it so difficult to believe that I can keep a secret or that I can be creative in my arrests?" He was tired of being judged and the doubts of the few in the room. "I thought you could sense when I was lying?"

"He's got you there darling," Rayna chuckled as she patted Josef's arm. "He won't betray us."

"Well…..since you seem to have this all well in hand, Shani and I will return to work," Teresa said formally. "Moriah, we will trust that you will keep an eye on this situation."

"You can be sure I will," Moriah answered.

"I am heading out as well," Scott stated after giving Shani a quick kiss. He nodded to Chaz. "I am glad you see the wisdom of working with us. We are on the same side in the long run."

Francine also announced her satisfaction with things and left with Scott to return to her club. Moriah went back to sit next to Robert and then nodded to Chaz.

"Welcome to the inner circle Det. Dupree," she stated.

"Please Ma'am, call me Chaz. I would prefer to be on friendly terms with you."

"Very well Chaz. I am willing to trust you because Savannah trusts you. I will be very disappointed if you betray that trust," Moriah warned softly.

"Believe me Ma'am; I have no desire to betray you. But you have to admit, I've been given a lot to think about," Chaz responded.

"We understand that and since you are likely to have more questions for us, I suggest you stay here tonight," Moriah replied. She felt his concern grow and held up a hand to stop his protests. "You are not a prisoner and you may keep your weapon and phone. Please, just for tonight, will you be our guest? Luthor will show you to a guest room."

On cue Luthor, Robert's very large assistant appeared in the doorway and Chaz realized he didn't have a choice. But as Savannah expected, his curiosity was highly aroused by all this and if this was a prison, then DeClare had some very plush digs and spending the night would be comfortable. Also he knew that Savannah would not let him be in danger.

"How can I refuse such a generous offer?" he said getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, call me when you wake up," Savannah told him. "I'll come and get you."

"Sure thing Kojack," Chaz said and followed Luthor out of the room.

"Thank you Granny," Savannah said rushing to Moriah and taking her hands in hers. "Chaz won't let us down."

"He did handle himself well. I can see him being of great assistance to you on the job now that he knows your secret," Moriah answered.

"And I will keep an eye on him," Tyson promised.

Savannah looked at him, primed to argue but stopped as Moriah squeezed her fingers in warning.

"Your sire is protecting you, don't fight it. And Tyson can be of assistance to Chaz as well," Granny reminded her.

"I'm not out to hurt him Savannah. I happen to like Chaz," Tyson said coming to her and gathering her close in his arms. "I can answer many of his questions and you know he will have more of those."

As he leaned down to kiss her, Josef's phone rang.

"Curtis, tell me you have news," Josef said and a slow smile spread over his face as he listened. "Well done, that is excellent news. Confirm the price and arrange a meeting then text me the location." He grinned at the others. "The chumps have taken the bait." He brought the phone back to his ear. "Good work Curtis, get me that information as quickly as possible. Thanks."

"So we have a meeting with the harvesters?" Mick enquired.

"We definitely do and Curtis will confirm the deal and text me the location of the buy," Josef said, very pleased. "It appears our night has become very productive after all."

End chapter.

**There, I believe that Chaz has passed the test. And we have a meeting with the harvesters so things are moving forward. And we have a weasel of a reporter to take care of. Thank you for reading and remember that sharing thoughts is highly encouraged.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. In my head I do but since that isn't a legal standing then I guess I really don't own it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I said we would get to Blake but first Beth has to get ready for the appointment and Mick decided to help….so we got sidetracked a bit. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Beth's appointment with Blake Winters was set for late afternoon at Moriah's offices. The lure of getting his foot in the door at Midnight Bayou's headquarters had made the reporter giddy in his acceptance. He could almost be heard salivating as he confirmed the time and date.

Mick sat on the bed watching Beth dress for the meeting. He eyed her choice of top critically.

"Why that blouse?" he questioned in concern as she put on a low cut V-necked shirt. "Shouldn't you wear something a bit more….professional?"

"Are you afraid I'm trying to seduce the man?" Beth asked with a sweet smile as she turned to face him. "Because I am…sort of."

"What!" Mick exclaimed as he surged to his feet. "Are you forgetting that you're committed to me?"

With a delighted wrinkle of her nose, Beth sashayed over to him and ran her hands up his shirt front until she reached his shoulders.

"I'm NOT going to physically seduce the man. I could feel and scent his desire and I fully intend to use that weakness to make him talk. If he even suspects that vampires exist, I'll find out," she said in a husky whisper, pressing closer to him and going up on tiptoes to bring her lips close to his. "I know who I'm committed to and believe me….I'm not about to forget it," she purred. Her left hand reached up to caress his cheek.

Mick gripped her waist tightly and bent his head to bring his mouth down possessively on hers. The force of the kiss had both their heads swimming when they finally separated and Mick could see Beth's eyes had silvered as he raised his head.

"No damn way I could forget about you," she growled. Then her eyes returned to their human blue and twinkled up at him. "But Mick darling, I will make Winters talk. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then do you think I can't handle one horny human?" Beth enquired.

"It's not that," Mick quickly protested. He kissed her quickly. "I just don't like any man thinking he has a chance to get close to you."

"You mean like the way women drool and swoon when you just look their way?" Beth smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Mick grinned sheepishly.

"You made your point," he answered. "Are you meeting him alone?"

"He's more likely to talk openly to me that way," Beth countered. "Rayna is going to be in the offices along with Granny. I'll be perfectly safe."

"I know that," Mick admitted slowly. "After all these years I'm still having trouble letting go of my Guardian Angel role. I love protecting you."

"Oh Mick," Beth sighed resting her forehead against his chest. "You will always be my Guardian Angel and I love that. Trust me, Blake Winters will wish he had an angel if he lies to me."

"I pity the man," Mick chuckled. "Okay, my jealous fit is over. Go learn what you can from the lowly human."

"You are going with Josef to meet the harvesters later, right?" Beth asked seriously as she looked up at him. "Don't you think you should take Tyson or Robert as backup?"

Mick grinned at her protective tone. It seemed the shoe was now on the other foot.

"We don't want to scare them off by taking an army. I doubt we are meeting the entire group so Josef and I will be fine," he assured her. He kissed her nose. "Our meeting isn't until ten P.M. so would you like to come along?"

"Really?" Beth asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I have an idea that I want to run past Josef first but I do think you and Rayna might be just the pair we could use," Mick said thoughtfully.

"What do you want us to do?" Beth asked eagerly.

"After I talk to Josef I will let you know," Mick grinned. "First you go deal with that slimy reporter and then I'll brief you."

"I've got a man of mystery on my hands," Beth laughed as she pulled away. "Okay, you win. I'll wait but I'm really excited to work with you."

*MC*MC*

Savannah arrived at Robert's house shortly after receiving a call from Chaz. Her partner sounded in good spirits and Luthor escorted her towards the dining room. She could hear Chaz and Robert talking.

"How have you managed to stay in New Orleans all these years just by changing names and residences? How did you keep people from recognizing you?" Chaz was asking as he ate lunch.

"I was not always living in the city proper and I would keep a low profile until those who knew me passed on," Robert replied. A sad look crossed his face. "I will likely have to move further this time around. I've been too public." He glanced towards the doorway. "Hello Savannah, you have a most curious partner," Robert chuckled.

"It makes him a good coop," Savannah answered. "You two seem to be getting along fine. I've come to take Chaz home so he can change clothes."

"Mr. DeClare is a fascinating host," Chaz grinned.

"I told you to call me Robert," DeClare said getting to his feet. "I must check in with my office. If you need anything else Chaz, just ask Luthor."

"Thanks," Chaz responded as Robert headed for his home office. He smiled at Savannah as she took a seat in Robert's empty chair.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a grin of her own.

"Surprisingly….yes," Chaz answered and took another bite of his sandwich. "Tell me, how does a group that eats or should I say drinks their food know how to feed humans?" he asked after swallowing.

"We have long memories," Savannah replied. "Honest Chaz, we are trying to blend in. We don't want to hurt anyone."

"I get that now. Did you choose to change?" Chaz asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I had decided to change before Cassandra forced our hand on when it would happen. She didn't give Tyson a choice…..she drained me to near death. He had to turn me or watch me die," Savannah said softly, unable to hide the pain that was linked to that memory.

"You had known what Tyson was," he said, not making it a question.

"Yes, I kept his secret….our secret for some time. Vampires are not criminals. We just have to do things differently to protect ourselves," Savannah said awkwardly.

"Kojack….I didn't sleep much last night. I had a lot of thinking to do. Piecing the puzzle together was interesting, I knew something was off about you after your injury," Chaz said. He looked at her throat. "I should have known that no plastic surgeon could do that great of work. You healed completely because you were a vampire."

"The truth is that surgeon really does work wonders but I did heal because I was turned. Beth and Rayna came up with that cover story."

"That whole bandage business at Kostan's house was a lie, right?"

"I'm sorry but it was. It had to be, I couldn't tell you the truth then," Savannah apologized. "I didn't know if you could deal with it."

"Probably not then. And I am not blaming you; after all you just took three bullets for me last night. How are you feeling by the way? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Scott removed the bullets so I won't be setting off any metal detectors. It does hurt when we are shot or injured. Being a vampire does not exclude us from pain," Savannah told him.

"I get it and thanks. I would be dead if you hadn't done that. I owe you my life," he said in a subdued voice.

"You are welcome and I wish I could have spared you the burden of our secret. But I am happy I can be honest with you, I think we will work better this way," she responded.

"I swear I will not expose your secret. I can see some of the advantages to this arrangement," he grinned. "We can really solve crimes with your senses."

"As long as we don't make the Captain suspicious with our successes," Savannah warned.

"True. So how do we take down these vampire killers since we can't tell the truth?"

"Mick and Josef are meeting the harvesters tonight, pretending to be in the market for some blood. They'll let us know what they learn," she answered.

"So we just sit around and wait?"

"No we go to Flood Tides. The harvesters have used up their supply, they'll be looking to restock," Savannah told him.

"I like this plan," Chaz said eagerly rubbing his hands together. "With your senses we should have no trouble spotting them."

"As long as they don't sense me first," Savannah muttered. "One drawback is that we can all smell each other."

"So everything is not perfect," Chaz observed as he drained his glass of iced tea.

"No but it is damned close," Savannah grinned. "I am so relieved that we can work together openly."

"Can't split up the team," Chaz laughed. "And from now on I think you should lead the way in to any dangerous situation."

"That I will," Savannah promised. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Not only had her partner accepted her secret but he was actively on board with keeping it. Her greatest fear since her turning was now taken care of.

The only problem to be resolved beyond taking out the harvesters was if Beth could discover what Blake knew and if they had another threat to their secret out there. She was sure that her friend would be able to pick Blake's brain and learn just what this reporter knew. The pompous ass would be putty in Beth's hands.

"If you're done eating partner we have some creative paperwork to file about last night's shooting. After that we can get ready to go to Flood Tides and mingle. How are you on fudging details for the Captain?" she asked.

"I happen to be one of the best when it comes to creative writing," Chaz grinned widely.

End chapter.

**Well now, we have Chaz on board and actually enjoying the idea of keeping this secret. I think he will find this will work well for him. And now Beth is really going to have that meeting with Winters. What do you think Mick has planned for the ladies? Thanks so much for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The powers that be seem to have forgotten it so I will try to keep the flame lit.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. I value the remaining readers who share their thoughts with me, you keep me going.**

Chapter 20

One of Moriah's assistants ushered Bake Winters into a conference room just before 3:30 P.M. He surveyed the empty room, liking the plush style of the leather chairs and solid wood table, placing his briefcase on it with a smug smile. Life was looking pretty good as far as he was concerned.

Five minutes later Beth entered the room and Blake felt his heart start to beat faster at the sight of her in a black pencil skirt and teal V-necked top, she was stunning. His eyes devoured her eagerly as she came forward with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Mr. Winters, I see you are prompt," she greeted him as she shook his hand.

"I've been looking forward to this interview Ms St. John. I have brought my work to show you and I am eager to hear your thoughts on it," Blake gushed as he held her hand longer than necessary.

"Please call me Beth. I'm not caught up in formality, it stands in the way of productive conversation," Beth replied as she gently but firmly withdrew her hand from his.

"All right Beth, please call me Blake," he said giving her what he believed was his most charming smile.

"I've reviewed some of your recent work in the Cryer. You have an interesting writing style. What have you brought to share with me?" Beth asked turning her attention to the briefcase on the table.

"I have my work from my two previous jobs. I believe the story I'm following here is connected to both those cities," he told her as he withdrew laminated copies of his reporting in Atlanta and Houston.

"You've moved around quite a bit," Beth observed as she skimmed a few of his clippings. "What makes you think that these deaths are connected?"

"When the killings began in Atlanta, I was sure this was bigger than it appeared. The girls were taken and killed in a five month period. But the unusual part was that they were drained of all their blood. After eight were killed, everything stopped but four months later the first of seven women was discovered in Houston. I made arrangements to move to a sister paper in Houston to continue reporting on this story. I am sure that I can solve this case before the cops do. They are not looking at the bigger picture," Blake said smugly.

Beth took a stack of Houston articles and sat down in one of the leather chairs. She crossed one leg over the other causing her skirt to ride up higher and could almost feel Blake's eyes hungrily follow the fabric's movement. She leaned forward, enticing his gaze to shift focus to her chest and knew she had created the intended effect on his hormones. His desire was a potent scent in the room and she enjoyed the sense of power that came from knowing she could manipulate him into telling her anything she wanted to know.

"So, you know who is doing these horrible killings and why do they do it? The New Orleans police believe it's the work of a cult."

"They are way off base, there was no hint of a cult in Atlanta or Houston," Blake said confidently.

"So who is guilty?" Beth asked curiously. She felt her tension grow as she feared that he might actually know their secret.

Blake moved closer to her, settling one hip on the table edge and lowering his voice as if he feared being overheard.

"I believe it is a group that is collecting and selling blood types to private clinics that cater to wealthy patients who do not want to go through proper channels to acquire the necessary blood supplies for treatment. You know…those who want to insure they are first in line for special treatments." He paused, mistaking Beth's surprise at his theory for confusion. "We all know that there are plenty of donors with the common blood types but the rare blood types are much harder to find in ready supply. So if you have the money and the need then you may have to get around the limited availability by some other means. I think that either a doctor or some other medically trained people have gone into business supplying rare blood and plasma or platelets to clinics that cater to the rich and unhealthy," Blake said smugly.

"That is a really interesting theory. Do you have any proof of this practice? Do you have a list of clinics that operate that way?" Beth asked feeling great relief that he had no clue that vampires might be the reason. She had not seen this idea as a possibility.

"Not yet but once I nail this group it will be simple to learn who their buyers are," Blake replied confidently. "This story is going to be huge."

"How do you know that the women's blood types are rare ones? Was that in the reports?" Beth asked.

"No, not all were rare but most of them were in the types that the Red Cross reports they have the greatest need for. Clearly most of these girls were taken to fill a need. I had a connection in the coroner's office in Atlanta and a cop contact in Houston that provided me with the information," Blake bragged. "I always have ways to get information when I need it. Although, I have run into a small snag here in New Orleans. I believe you could assist me on that point Beth."

Beth favored him with a curious look, pretending she didn't know what he meant.

"I'm not sure how I can help. I am from LA; I'm just a visitor in this city."

"You are friends with Savannah Lowe, head detective on this case," he stated simply.

The friendly expression vanished from Beth's face.

"Yes, she is my friend. But you are mistaken if you think that I will use a friend to further a story. I never worked that way," Beth said indignantly.

Blake cursed himself for the error in judgment he had just made. From all he had read about Beth Turner's career, he had come to believe that she was an ambitious reporter who would do anything for a story. It could only be that way for her to have obtained her position of power so quickly. A small bit of information sprang into his head and smiled slightly.

"I seem to remember reading that you were friends with a Carl Davis who is a detective with the LAPD. Are you saying he didn't supply you with inside information?" he questioned slyly.

If possible, Beth's demeanor went colder than before. She rose to her feet, glaring at the arrogant reporter.

"I never used my friendship with Carl to get information he was forbidden to release to the press. I may have asked for as much as I could but I would not abuse our relationship," she said coldly.

"So how did you get your stories?"

Beth paused, unable to explain the advantage of knowing a vampire PI. She stared at Blake levelly.

"I worked my butt off following leads and the information that the police were able to release. I'm quite good at putting puzzles together and I am a good judge of human nature," she replied. "Also, the purpose of my reporting was to get the story out, not for my own personal gain."

Stung by her words, Blake slipped off the table edge and turned to gather his work, shoving it into the briefcase. He looked at Beth and held out his hand for the clippings she still held.

"I don't need an ethics lesson from you Ms St. John. It's easy to be self-righteous when you are buddy buddy with the likes of Josef Kostan and Moriah Fortuna. I need to fight to get my work recognized and I will not apologize for my methods. Tell Savannah she can't black ball me with everyone at NOPD," he sneered.

Beth's temper rose to match his as she shoved the papers into his hand. Drawing herself up to her full height plus three inch heels, Beth invaded Winters' personal space.

"I don't see much of a future for you in the reporting world Mr. Winters. When you burn your sources the way you did to Savannah, the word will get around," she said in disgust. "I'm afraid I can do nothing to assist your career, your style is repugnant to me."

Unable to understand why he felt threatened by this woman, Blake retreated from her while he stuffed the remaining papers into his case. With a swift turn he hurriedly left the room, never noticing the blonde woman standing near the door or the impressive black woman next to her. Stumbling over his own feet he headed for the elevator, never looking back.

"Oh my sister…that was beautiful," Rayna said strolling into the room. "He fell all over himself getting out of here."

"You were listening at the door," Beth grinned.

"Guilty. And it was a brilliant performance," Rayna laughed.

"You learned what we needed to know and you told Winters exactly what he needed to hear," Moriah said with approval. "Unfortunately I do not think he will profit from your advice."

"The man has dreams of glory and he doesn't care who he uses to get there," Beth said in disappointment.

"He'll never touch his dreams," Rayna observed. "Fate will catch up to him."

"We need to deal with these harvesters before Winters gets closer to the truth," Beth stated.

"Then let's go see what Mick wants us to do to help," Rayna suggested excitedly, motioning towards the door. The two women bid Moriah goodbye and headed out.

Arriving back at Nachthafen, Beth and Rayna found the men in the billiard room. A serious game of eight ball was going on but halted immediately as the women entered the room.

"Well?" Josef spoke first.

"Blake Winters believes that a group of humans are killing and draining the women to provide rare blood types to private clinics for wealthy patients, unwilling to go through proper channels. He believes this story will give him his chance at fame and fortune," Beth reported in distaste. "I could tell that vampires have never crossed his mind."

"Thank goodness for that," Mick sighed.

"I'm miffed that he did come up with a pretty good alternative idea," Rayna pouted. "We could have run with that story too."

"Then we would have implicated some innocent doctor or others. I prefer hanging it on some nasty cult," Beth responded.

"Mick, you would have loved how Beth handled that slime Blake," Rayna said proudly. "He darn near wet himself leaving the office and didn't know why he was frightened."

"I never doubted Beth's skills," Mick said going to her and hugging her. "Now ladies, are you ready to assist us in a blood purchase? I could use you to keep watch and tail the sellers once the deal is done. Are you up for that?"

End chapter.

**I hope you enjoyed this little exchange. I think Blake knows his career is not going to be helped by Beth. Next we get to see Mick and Josef in action as they meet with the harvesters. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Not sure why I still post that disclaimer but I know it is expected.**

**Sorry I have been a bit slow, lots of real life things going on lately. But here is the next chapter and I am posting it in honor of Lucretiareadsall for her birthday today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Beth's eyes danced with delight at Mick's words. She could hardly wait to play detective.

"So we get to follow the suspects home? You bet I'm up for it," she said happily.

"Just follow them and get an address," Mick instructed. "Do not go inside after them or confront them. Do you understand me?" Beth and Rayna nodded. "We have no idea how many of them there are. Stay safe."

"We will Mick," Rayna answered. "We'll discover where they are based."

"I could plant a GPS tracker on their car, just in case they have more than one base of operation," Beth suggested.

"Good thinking," Mick beamed with approval. "There won't be many vamps where we're meeting the sellers. You should have no trouble identifying their vehicle."

"It appears you have a partner in training," Josef quipped. "When do I see the sign on the door that says; St. John and St. John Investigations?"

"Not anytime soon," Mick said quickly. "Beth has the magazine."

Beth looked at Mick in surprise, then relaxed and smiled as she recognized the stubborn, protective gleam in his eyes.

"Mick's right, not any time soon," Beth answered with a light laugh. "But I am always willing to assist when the need arises." She hugged Mick quickly and smiled up at him lovingly. "Your "angel" is showing again," she whispered.

"Sorry," he murmured back to her with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay Mick," she told him. "Right now you still worry about taking care of me. So for now let's go get a GPS unit and get ready to put an end to these harvesters."

"I love your lady's enthusiasm," Josef chuckled.

"Where is this meeting to take place?" Rayna asked. "How do you know other vampires won't be around?"

"We are meeting them at Jardin des Anges cemetery," Josef declared with a small smile. "Rather fitting, don't you think?"

"Garden of the Angels, what a lovely name," Rayna said softly. "And somehow it is quite fitting to complete a blood purchase in a cemetery."

"I think I will go change into something more suitable for stalking blood harvesters," Beth announced and kissed Mick quickly before running off.

"Me too," Rayna said as she hugged Josef and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't you dare leave without us," she ordered and followed Beth out of the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Josef asked Mick once they were alone. "You are aware that neither of those two are particularly good at staying out of trouble."

"It's a good idea," Mick reassured him. "Trouble does seem to find them but both our ladies are smart and capable. I tend to over-protect Beth and I need to trust her. We only need to impress on them that they don't want to ruin any chance of us taking down the whole group and they won't get carried away."

"Very true," Josef conceded. "My Beauty has always managed to come out of any situation smelling like a rose. Once we have an address on this group we can take out the whole gang," he added snapping his teeth together.

"The sooner we do this the better," Mick agreed.

*MC*MC*

At the gates of Jardin des Anges, Josef brought his dark blue BMW sedan to a stop behind a black Cadillac coupe and looked over at Mick with raised eyebrows.

"So do we just stroll in or do you plan to scout the location first?" he asked, deferring to Mick's greater experience.

"We go in together. They have no reason to doubt we are on the up and up. I'm your security; they would expect you to have someone with this amount of cash. Just who do they think they are dealing with? Do they expect Josef Kostan?" Mick inquired.

"AOB Fresh LTD is listed as being owned by Johann Koehler. They know they are meeting the head guy. You can be whoever you wish to be," Josef grinned cheekily.

"How very generous of you," Mick sighed as he grabbed the handle of the money case. He noticed a pair of headlights that winked out quickly in the side view mirror. Beth and Rayna had stayed back, almost a block and a half away and Mick couldn't help grinning at the thought of Beth eagerly clutching the GPS and waiting to make her move.

Following Josef through the gates of the cemetery, Mick looked around the area as they made their way down a gently curving roadway, towards the center. They had been instructed to go to the middle of the graveyard where they would find five large mausoleums placed in a circle, the transaction to take place in the inner area behind the crypts. Moonlight cast strange shadows as they walked past the rows of raised crypts and numerous statues of angels that stood guard over the souls entombed there. It felt a bit disconcerting to have the large structures looming in the darkness unlike the cemeteries in LA although Mick was aware that this city was barely above sea level and interment in the ground was not possible in most places. He had been told that one good rain storm would cause bodies to pop up all over the place. The large crypts did make keeping an eye out for threats difficult. Reaching the raised knoll where the five mausoleums sat, Josef paused and sniffed the air.

"There are two of them," Mick said softly from beside him.

"I like those odds," Josef grinned and proceeded forward.

Mick noticed that as they got closer he could smell the sweet fragrance of Chanel No. 5 mingled with the scent of vampire decay. The scent triggered a deeply buried memory of the 60s and his ex-wife who favored that perfume at that time. Clearly there was a woman vampire involved in the deaths of the young women.

Kendra stood waiting with Oliver and a cooler in the center of the open space and watched the two vampires approach them. Oliver had not been able to learn very much about the reclusive Mr. Johann Koehler who owned AOB Fresh LTD. But he had discovered there was plenty of money behind the company and Koehler appreciated the finer things in life with his request for rare blood types. She had brought five bottles that she was sure would please the mystery man and hoped this would encourage further dealings. Hayden did select women from all blood types but he concentrated on the rarer ones whenever possible. With the common types he selected only the most healthy, untainted girls he could find which took them close to children but making sure that the girls were all of age. That always brought them top dollar in their deals.

"Mr. Koehler, I am Kendra Pryce. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am surprised you have come in person."

Josef studied the dark haired exotic beauty before him, happy that she was younger than him. Her associate was much younger; a lanky redhead who hardly seemed the type to be her security force.

"Well Ms Pryce, I have a home here and decided to judge the quality of your goods myself. I am paying a pretty penny for your merchandise and I don't wish to disappoint my guests," Josef replied.

"I assure you that I only deliver a quality product," Kendra declared. "You will get your money's worth. May I see it?"

Josef motioned for Mick to step forward and open the case. The younger vamp supported it on his left forearm while snapping open the latches and raising the lid to reveal the stacks of bills.

"It's all there…..$25,000 for five liters. Now may I see what I am buying?" Josef requested.

"Oliver," Kendra commanded with a wave of her hand. The Irishman leaned down and flipped open the cooler lid, revealing five bottles nestled in ice. Kendra selected the bottle she knew was AB negative and handed it to Josef. He unscrewed the cap and inhaled.

"Very nice," he acknowledged.

"There is a second bottle of that, two of AB positive and one very pure A negative," Kendra informed him.

Josef recapped the bottle and frowned at Kendra.

"Pure? Are you draining children? I will not be a party to killing children," he said tersely.

"We do not take a child's blood," Kendra hastily answered. "But in this health conscious society it is possible to find young women who have been very careful not to pollute their blood with various toxins. Sweet Niki was very healthy and almost child-like in her taste," she told him smugly.

"Very clever," Josef nodded. "Is this all you have?"

"There will be more. It is a delicate operation to extract the blood without tainting the product with fear," she said arrogantly.

Mick was unable to hide the flash of disgust that flashed across his face or the low rumble of anger he fought to stifle. Kendra looked at him curiously.

"Do we have a squeamish vamp in our midst?" she mocked.

"He's a fussy eater," Josef shrugged. "But he's completely loyal so I tolerate his unusual habits. Just ignore him. I will take this lot and whatever else you can provide in the next few weeks at the same price," he said keeping to his role. Silently he hoped Mick would forgive his behavior.

A greedy, calculating smile spread over Kendra's face, marring her beauty.

"I have my men working on resupplying our stock at this very moment. It would please me greatly to continue our business relationships," she said holding out her hand for the money case.

Josef nodded to Mick and he closed the case and handed it over to Kendra. She smiled at him sweetly as she accepted the money.

"Don't worry handsome, the girls don't suffer and they die happy," she taunted.

Clenching his jaw closed tightly, Mick said nothing but took the bottle from Josef, placed it in the ice and closed the lid. He picked it up and glared at Oliver, causing the man to stumble backwards a few steps, not wanting to tangle with the dark haired vampire who was obviously older than him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms Pryce. You know how to contact me if you acquire more blood soon," Josef told her before turning to follow Mick out to the gates of the cemetery. He promised himself that before this was all finished, he would make the lovely but cold Ms Kendra know she had chosen the wrong business.

End chapter.

**So we have a done deal and our gang knows the faces of two of the enemy. Now our girls have to do their part and we have to see what is happening at the club. Will Savannah, Tyson and Chaz see some action? Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have no rights to this show but that doesn't stop me from thinking about it.**

**Thanks for the warm response to the earlier chapters. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 22

Once the cooler was secured in the BMW's trunk and both men were in the car, Josef looked at Mick warily. The man had not uttered one word all the way from the cemetery.

"You do know that was all an act back there, don't you? I do not approve of Ms Pryce's methods of acquiring blood," Josef said quietly.

"Yea Josef, I get it," Mick replied in a subdued but tight voice. "I wanted to rip that smug expression off her face. I'm still finding it difficult to tap down my anger. If it weren't for the fact that we need to know where their base is, I would have taken them both down. Let's move before they come out to their car. I'll alert Beth and then call Tyson so he knows the harvesters are recruiting. He's shadowing Savannah and Chaz at Flood Tides."

"All right," Josef agreed starting the car and driving away from the gates of Jardin des Anges.

"Beth, our quarry should be leaving the cemetery shortly. There is a man and woman, please have Rayna hang back a bit and follow without headlights. The head vamp is a smart cookie so be careful. Once you are in heavier traffic you can hit the lights," Mick instructed. "And just because there are only two, don't confront them, just get an address."

Josef couldn't help grinning as he heard Beth inform Mick that she and Rayna knew how to play spy. She confirmed that the GPS was securely planted and that she'd call when they discovered the base of operations for their targets. Josef realized that he and Mick often underestimated their ladies.

"They'll be fine Mick, no need to play mother hen," Josef teased as Mick hung up. "Now quick call Tyson. We don't want Savannah and our new secret keeper being taken by surprise by the recruiters."

"When are you going to cut Chaz some slack?" Mick asked mildly.

"When he has proved himself worthy," Josef said quickly. "It's easy to be our friend when he's not around any temptation to tell others. Let's see how trustworthy he is after he's had a night out drinking with his buddies."

Mick might have responded but he had all ready dialed Tyson and he had just answered. Loud music pulsed in the background and Mick winced in sympathy for his friend's eardrums.

"How was the meeting?" Tyson asked.

"Interesting, the head harvester is a woman, Kendra Pryce. She had a young vamp with her, younger than me," Mick told him. "Ms Pryce informed us that she had men out collecting additional supplies so keep your eyes peeled. Is Tanya working?"

"Yes she is. Lucky me, I received a free bourbon from our lovely informant. Their liquor hasn't improved any. Savannah and Chaz are here too but I'm keeping my distance since they are posing as a couple. I don't want any onlookers connecting us but I would love a chance to slow dance with my lady, she is dressed to kill," Tyson sighed.

"Keep that sire urge under control. You don't want to blow their cover," Mick laughed. "So Mr. Handsome hasn't put in an appearance yet?"

"Nope….wait, I spoke too soon. Tanya just gave me a wave from the bar. Two vamps one tall and handsome and one black and built like a fighter, have just come into a view. I need to get to work buddy. Come on down and ruin your hearing too," Tyson invited before he broke off the connection.

"Sounds like the fun is starting," Josef said with a wicked grin. "So…..do you think I am dressed for clubbing?"

"Just shut up and drive," Mick said rolling his eyes at the always impeccably dressed vampire.

*MC*MC*

Chaz and Savannah had been hanging out near one end of the long bar, both dressed for a night on the town rather than their usual work clothes. Chaz found his senses a bit rattled at the sight of Savannah in a body hugging red dress with thin straps.

"Am I mistaken or does this change in you also include increasing your sex appeal?" Chaz inquired in a very low voice, knowing she could easily hear him. There was a definite advantage to her increased senses.

"You have just never truly appreciated me before. But yes there is a certain allure we have," Savannah laughed. "And a warning to you…watch where you put your hands with Tyson in the room. He may like you but sires tend to get territorial."

"I will be careful," Chaz nodded. "And believe me Kojack; hearing you use the word sire is so strange." He sent a cocky wink in Tyson's direction and noticed he was on the phone with someone. Suddenly the vamp went tense and his attention was focused on the other end of the bar. "Savannah, I think Tyson is on to something."

Savannah turned and looked at Tyson. He glanced back at her and jerked his head towards the direction of the far end of the bar. She followed his gaze and noticed two men who had three lovely women gathered around them.

"I do believe we have the harvesters in the house. That has to be Mr. Handsome that Tyson's waitress described," Savannah said in his ear as she discreetly pointed out the two men.

Chaz looked where Savannah indicated and noticed the two men were holding court with the adoring women. There were two other women hanging out just beyond the group, obviously trying to get the men's attention. The black man saw the women and motioned for them to join the group, skillfully blending them into the group. Neither of the newcomers noticed how Roland drifted behind them and inhaled but Chaz did.

"Did he just smell them? What did he do that for?" he asked.

"He's checking blood types. This group is looking for rarer types since that brings in higher prices," she said with a snort of disgust.

"Blood tastes different? Do you mean to say you can smell what type we are?" Chaz questioned in surprise. He could only remember the metallic, somewhat salty taste his blood had when he had sucked on a cut finger. There is no way that he could imagine that there would be any special flavor to his blood.

"You all taste different," Savannah confirmed with a smile. "You my friend are O positive which has a lovely finish."

"I should be offended but I think I'll let that go," Chaz grinned. "You are opening new horizons for me Kojack."

"You have no idea."

At that moment Hayden Pryce looked around the room and his eyes landed on Savannah. A warm smile crossed his face as he admired the view. From across the room he had no clue his interest was fixed on another vampire. Catching the predatory gleam in the man's eyes, Chaz instinctively slipped an arm around Savannah's waist and pulled her close.

Flicking a quick look in Tyson's direction, Savannah winked at him before she slid a hand to the back of Chaz's neck and leaned in close.

"Are you staking your claim Dupree?" Savannah said with a dry chuckle. "I swear you men are so threatened when another man admires the view." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek lightly. "There…..I think that cooled Mr. Handsome's interest."

"But now Tyson will want to kill me," Chaz groaned good-naturedly. He made no effort to remove his arm from her waist.

"No, he understands. It was clear that vamp was focused on me and you managed to cool his jets. We do not need him coming over here just now," Savannah said approvingly.

"So what's our next move?"

"We keep watch and see if they leave with any women. If they do, we follow and stop them," Savannah replied.

A half hour later, Hayden and Roland had worked their way down the bar, changing and collecting new admirers as they moved. It was clear to Savannah that they were using some obscure process to select which women they wanted to keep with them. During their time entertaining their entourage, Hayden would glance around and center his attention on Savannah periodically.

Trying to observe him without being obvious, Savannah didn't notice a newcomer to the club. Suddenly a voice interrupted her concentration with a snide comment just as she became aware of extreme tension in her bond with Tyson.

"Well Vanna…you think you and your friends can ruin my career, don't you?" Blake Winters said from behind her. "And I'm curious as to what Leggett would think of you getting so cozy with your partner. You are a hypocrite baby."

"What are you doing here Blake?" Savannah said in annoyance.

Chaz dropped his arm but didn't step too far away from his partner. He glanced across the room to note that Tyson was making his way through the room to get around behind them. Chaz couldn't help hoping that Tyson could keep a lid on his temper and not let everyone in the bar take notice of them.

"I'm doing my job. I am going after a story that needs to be told. You cops are doing squat," Winters sneered.

"But you are interfering with a stakeout," Chaz said angrily, getting in Blake's face. "We can't do our job if you barge in and start announcing we're cops. Grow a brain Winters and quit trying to do a job you aren't trained for."

"So you think the killers are here?" Blake said louder as he looked around the room.

"Shut up Winters," Chaz ordered as he grabbed the man's shirt front.

"Boys, calm down," Savannah instructed quietly but firmly. "You are causing a scene. Let go of him Chaz. Blake, I am going to tell you this once and only once, get out of here or I will arrest you for obstructing an investigation."

"I just bet that kind of talk makes you feel all powerful, doesn't it Vanna? Doesn't work on me babe…..I am a private citizen and I do not have to leave a public place. You can't make me," Blake gloated as he pushed Chaz away and threw his arms wide. He paid no attention to the two men who were observing the exchange and had taken special interest in the mention of the word cops.

End chapter.

**That darn Blake is nothing but trouble. Just what are we going to do with him? Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very much.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The rights belong to someone else and I only get to play with the characters.**

**Thanks again to all who have read and especially to those who review. Hearing your thoughts about my writing really make my day.**

Chapter 23

At his place further down the bar, Hayden had been moving slowly closer to his target couple, hoping to lure the gorgeous brunette away from her date. The arrival of a second man piqued his curiosity and he drifted closer to listen in. A flash of annoyance crossed his handsome face as he overheard the revelation that the couple were cops and the newcomer was a reporter. Adding to the bad news was that he was now close enough to smell that the brunette was also a vampire. This meant that it was time for Roland and him to get out of this club and go hunting elsewhere. Kendra would not be happy with this news.

The scent of a second vampire reached him and Hayden's eyes searched the area around the trio. He located the second vampire who was approaching the couple and their tormenter from behind. He turned to Roland who had been keeping the women entertained.

"We've got cops in the house and one is a vampire. We need to bail and contact Kendra. She is not going to be happy but we don't dare take any women from here," he said below human hearing. Hayden knew that he couldn't be overheard by the other two vampires at this distance but he was not aware of two other men who hovered a few feet behind him. With his attention concentrating on the others he did not notice their interest in him.

Roland made their excuses to the women and the two harvesters headed for the exit, giving the troubled trio and the other vampire a wide berth. Mick and Josef followed, trying to keep enough distance between them to avoid being scented. Heavy perfumes and spilled liquor mixed with human sweat helped hide their presence from their quarry. Savannah, Chaz and Tyson noticed the harvesters leaving and happily noted that Mick and Josef were in pursuit. Only Blake in his entire ego-driven attitude did not notice the action going on around him. He could only focus on Savannah and her partner. Tyson moved in on them.

"Go ahead and believe you are in the right Winters," Tyson hissed in the reporter's ear from behind. The desire to rip this human's throat out was high. "I'm a private citizen as well and I'm perfectly willing to take you out back and beat the crap out of you. I suspect that no one will do a thing to stop me and I have friends on the NOPD. Whose story do you think they'll believe?" He smiled wolfishly at the surprised reporter who swung around to face him.

Blake paled and swallowed quickly, shocked to discover Tyson Leggett was in the club. Everything he had learned about Leggett told him the man would not back down from a fight and while he wasn't known for breaking the law, he had skirted the line often.

"I…..I…..I have the right to report the truth," Blake stammered.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it stepped up and bit you," Tyson snarled. "You just blew a chance to break up this killing ring and save more women's lives. But you can't see that, all you can see is how to hurt Savannah."

"Hurt her? It's impossible to hurt the Ice Queen. She cost me my job in Baton Rouge," Winters said angrily.

"Cost you your job?" Savannah said in surprise. "I almost lost my position on the force because of you. I had nothing to do with your firing."

Blake laughed at her response and Chaz heard a low, rumbling growl coming from Tyson. He quickly stepped between the angry vampire and the stupid reporter. He fully understood Tyson's desire to tear Winters apart but cooler heads needed to prevail here. Grabbing Blake's arm he hustled him a few feet from the two vampires.

"I want you to get out of here right now Winters or I'm going to have my Captain make sure you are fired by the Cryer and banned from every other media outlet in this city. You ruined an important stakeout and compromised our investigation, not to mention exposing us as cops," Chaz stated in a low, firm voice. "Get out and go home before I put you under arrest." He gave the man a firm push towards the door. "Now!"

Blake started to protest but saw the promise of handcuffs in the detective's eyes. They were close to the same height but Winters knew he was nowhere near the physical match for the fit police officer. For once common sense ruled over ego and he headed for the exit. He told himself that he wasn't beaten; just making a strategic retreat and this was far from over.

Inside the club Tyson quickly pulled Savannah into a quick hug then released her.

"Chaz really came through, I'm impressed," he said in a low voice.

"I never doubted that," Savannah said digging one elbow into his side. "I know my partner, he's trustworthy."

"I agree," Tyson nodded.

"Are Mick and Josef going to follow those two?" Savannah asked trying to confirm things. "Do we know where they're headed?"

"Beth and Rayna followed the two vamps that Josef and Mick bought the blood from. One was a woman named Kendra Pryce. She told Josef she had recruiters out searching for more stock. These two may quit for the night or they may go somewhere else to fill their orders," Tyson filled her in.

"Do you think they knew that Kostan and St. John were following them?" Chaz asked as he rejoined them.

"No, I think they were concentrating on our little scene. It would help to catch them grabbing some women, it justifies our actions and gives us clues to leave for our cover story," Tyson explained.

"Beth and Rayna are following the two that sold Josef the blood but we don't know if these four are the only members of the group," Savannah added.

"So do we leave and just wait until the lady sleuths call us?" Chaz asked with a small smile.

"It's our best option. Either they or Mick will bring us up to speed," Savannah confirmed.

"Good, then let's get out of here, this music is beginning to get on my nerves. I could use some quiet time," Chaz said in relief.

"After we file a report with the Captain then we can head home. I'm sure that Jonas can help make Blake's life uncomfortable," Savannah said with a wicked grin.

"I can go to my home? You mean I'm not going back to DeClare's place? I was just getting used to the lifestyle," Chaz said with a pretended pout.

"Yes, your home although I am sure that Robert will be pleased that you enjoyed your stay," Savannah laughed as they headed towards the door.

"Don't we have a shift to finish?"

"Captain said that after this stakeout we were free for the night. We've put in plenty of hours both day and night this week. Go rest your head, I'm sure you still have a lingering headache from last night," Savannah told him.

"You are going to keep working after we report in, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're dealing with vampires Chaz, you're at a disadvantage here," Savannah tried to explain gently. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not trying to cut you out but this could get nasty."

"That's sweet of you partner," Chaz stated. "Just promise me you will not shut me out. I may not be part of the tribe but this is my case too."

"We'll keep you in the loop, we promise," Tyson promised. "And thank you for handling Winters. I was close to ripping his throat out with my teeth." They were out on the street, away from any curious ears.

"I kind of thought you were close to the edge," Chaz laughed. "And while I would have enjoyed watching you rip the guy to pieces, I felt we needed to keep that display away from the general public."

"Thanks man," Tyson responded, slapping him on the back. He couldn't help feeling better about Savannah's partner. "There are times when this sire business gets very intense. Who knew?"

"You mean you've never done this before?" Chaz asked in surprise.

"Nope, I never wanted to change anyone before," Tyson admitted. "We don't run around turning humans on a regular basis, it would be stupid."

"I'm pleased to hear that. It's knowing you are responsible blood suckers, that restores my faith in the supernatural," Chaz said dryly.

"Very funny Dupree," Tyson growled but there was no bite in his admonishment. "Go report to your boss cher and then set Winters' hell in motion. I'll catch up to Mick and Josef and then call you," he added and kissed Savannah quickly. He then disappeared into the night.

"Damn it Kojack, this is the most excitement I've had in ages," he said in amusement. "Come on, let's go report in and then make Bake Winters' world crumble. I promise that I'll be a good boy and stay put. Melanie will be happy to come by and play nurse."

"You are a romantic devil," Savannah chuckled and led the way to where their car was parked.

They went back to headquarters and reported what had occurred at Flood Tides with some creative editing. Capt. Jonas was not at all pleased to learn that a reporter had blown the cover of two of his detectives. He promised to make Blake Winters' life very uncomfortable with his employers. The two detectives wrapped things up and then went down to where their cars were parked.

"Call me with what you learn," Chaz said as he opened the door to his grey Camaro.

"I will," Savannah promised. "A lot of this rests on what Beth and Rayna learned. When we take this group down, we want to be sure we have them all."

"I am sure that those lovely ladies were able to dig up all kinds of interesting things. They struck me as very capable. Do you want me to call them and bring them up to speed?" he suggested eagerly.

"Not unless you want both Josef and Mick coming down on your head," Savannah advised.

"Okay…..not a good idea," Chaz replied. "I'll just sit by my phone patiently."

"You have been a great help partner. I promise you we will get these killers and no one else will know our secret," Savannah informed him and got in her car to go.

End chapter.

**I think that Chaz is blending in well. Mick and Josef are on the job and now we will try and catch the harvesters in the act. Thanks so much for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It is sad that it was not treated better by the real owners but what is done is done.**

**Thanks to all who are still with me after all this time. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Time to see what our would -be detectives are up to.**

Chapter 24

Beth and Rayna had followed the black Cadillac out to the southwestern outskirts of town. Once they left the brighter lights of town, Rayna again extinguished the headlights and followed at a discreet distance. Beth held the GPS tracker and watched the screen in case they missed a turn off.

"They have certainly chosen a remote location for their operation," Rayna complained as buildings became more infrequent. "Those girls had nowhere to run to if they wanted to."

"Well there will be more taken after the price Josef offered. I hope Tyson and Savannah can nail this group," Beth said softly as she looked up. "The car is slowing."

"I see it," Rayna replied and decreased her speed. The Cadillac pulled onto a side road and traveled several yards before taking a right turn into a tree lined driveway. A dark, large house could be seen at the end of the lengthy drive. Rayna continued down the road until she could park next to a cluster of trees that would shield them from being seen from the house.

"Well, well, it seems that blood sales are really profitable," Rayna commented looking at the size of the house. "Property this size takes money."

"They do need a secluded place to operate," Beth reflected as she wrote down the address. "There are no nosey neighbors here."

Rayna unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"Rayna, Mick said we should not confront them," Beth warned as she released her own belt.

"I have no plans to confront anyone, but I am going to take some photos," Rayna said firmly. "We need to give the guys every weapon we can to visualize how to break into this place." She quickly exited the Lexus and went to the rear hatch. Beth hurried to follow.

"Won't the flash alert them that we are out here?" she asked Rayna.

"Not with this baby," Rayna said with assurance as she pulled a camera out of the bag. "It has a night setting that takes photos fast enough to use moonlight for light. I planned to take some bayou shots so I have been carrying it around in the SUV. This will be perfect for what I want."

"We need to be careful. Give them time to settle into the house," Beth cautioned. "I'll be your lookout but let's stray as far from the house as possible."

"Sounds good," Rayna said happily. "Why should Mick and Tyson have all the fun snooping around?"

"Because they've done it longer," Beth stated but then grinned. Her desire to investigate pushed her to go along with this. "Good thing we wore black."

When lights flashed on in the lower level of the house, the two women moved onto the property towards the house. Every so often Rayna paused to take a few photos and recorded all windows and doors. They waited in the shrubbery in front of the house after making their way around the entire building. There were shadows moving on the shades that were drawn on the front room windows. Two inches of exposed glass was exposed on one of them allowing the light to escape outside. An angry female voice carried through the glass to where the would- be detectives were waiting.

"Cops! I thought I told you to be careful darling? How could you be so careless?" the voice demanded.

Beth's eyes glowed with excitement as she looked at Rayna.

"I'm going closer," she whispered and headed for the house at a low crouch before Rayna could stop her. Rolling her eyes, Rayna followed her friend knowing that it was useless to argue with her when she got that look in her eye. She joined her as Beth hid below the window with the raised blind.

"What happened to not confronting?" Rayna said in a barely audible whisper.

"We aren't. Just listening," Beth answered in an equably low voice.

They raised up just enough to peek into the window An exotic, dark haired woman paced the room as she spoke on a cell phone.

"Hayden my love, listen to me, "the woman commanded. "We have another club to recruit from, please do not panic. Go out on Highway 61 to the club called Jolt. It shows great promise for what we need."

The two spies could see a lanky, nice looking redhead lounging on a couch against the opposite wall. He watched the woman pace.

"I realize that things have changed but don't panic. They will not know where you are going. You and Roland can fill our requirements," she said sweetly. "Just do what you do best, love."

She hung up and looked at the man reclining on the couch.

"Hayden says there were cops at the club and the woman cop was a vamp as well. They had to abandon several promising prospects at the club. I've sent them out to Jolt," she informed him. "He also mentioned that there was a human reporter who was causing a scene. Hayden says there was in conflict with the cops." She smiled in delight. "He added that the reporter was rather handsome, I will have to check him out."

Beth and Rayna dropped below the window sash and exchanged looks. Beth mouthed the word "Winters" to Rayna who nodded in return. She motioned for them to return to the SUV.

Once they reached the Lexus and Beth watched Rayna stow the camera safely away before they got into the vehicle.

"I have to call Mick, he needs to know this," Beth said urgently. "They have to know about this new club."

"He is going to scold," Rayna told her.

"He will but he'll get over it," Beth grinned as Rayna started the SUV and turned it around to head back to town. "We were not discovered and we have learned important information." She got out her phone and dialed Mick. Deep down she knew he wouldn't yell for long.

"Beth?" Mick's voice held a question as he answered quickly. There was loud music playing in the background but it was fading rapidly.

"We found the house and Rayna took pictures of all the windows and doors," Beth announced.

"I thought I told you…."

"No one saw us and we are safely away heading back to town. But we overheard a phone call. The woman was told there were cops in the club and that the female one was a vampire. She sent the men to a club called Jolt out on Highway 61 to try and recruit there," Beth filled him in.

"Josef and I are following the two men from Flood Tides right now. They are heading to their car. They did spot Savannah and Chaz," Mick responded.

"Do you want Rayna and me to join you?" Beth asked.

"No….I don't think that is a good idea," Mick said slowly. "Any sign of more vampires converging on them may spook them. Go home and print out those photos; we will need them to finish this off successfully."

"Mick, are you angry with me?" Beth asked softly, uncertain of why he had rejected her offer.

"No love, I'm not angry, you did great. You uncovered some important information. Josef and I were not close enough to hear that conversation in the club," Mick assured her. "Knowing the entrances to the house will be a big help. Why don't you two look them over and see which is the best way to gain entry into the house. Did you notice anyone else besides Kendra and the redhead?"

"I didn't sense anyone else in the house. They were the only two in the room," Beth told him.

"My bet is there are only the four of them but we can't be sure," Mick said thoughtfully. "That was nice work. Maybe I will have to reconsider hiring you two after all." A car door slamming shut could be heard on his end.

"You are such a sweet talker," Beth said huskily and laughed. Rayna overheard the conversation and grinned. "One other thing Mick, this woman…..Kendra, she was told about a reporter making a scene. We guess its Winters and she seems to be very interested in finding him."

"That was Blake Winters and he was giving Savannah and Chaz a difficult time. He blew their cover and tipped the crowd and the harvesters off that they were cops," Mick growled.

"Not good," Beth agreed. "She is going to go looking for Winters. Remember, there has always been one male victim in the other cities."

"Well Winters may have found the trouble he's been looking for," Mick replied.

"Let us know what is happening. We'll go home and print the photos out," Beth told him. "Please be careful with these guys Mick."

"Of course I will," Mick reassured her. The call ended.

"He didn't scold," Rayna said brightly.

"No but if we hadn't learned all we did he might have been angry," Beth sighed. She looked pensive. "Rayna, do you think we should let Savannah know this woman is focused on Winters?"

"No, what would that accomplish? Savannah has enough to deal with, there is no reason to worry her about that slime," Rayna said with a shake of her head.

"I don't like him either but isn't it our responsibility to protect all human from the harvesters?" Beth questioned.

Rayna's expression hardened and her greater years as a vampire now guided her answer.

"Beth, do you believe that Winters will heed any of our warnings if we tell him he's in danger? Will he believe and listen to Savannah?" She glanced at Beth meaningfully. "He will do the exact opposite of what he is told. All we can do is to stop the harvesters before they harm any other people."

"I guess you are right," Beth sighed. "After the way I treated him he certainly won't listen to me. It is clear that there has always been a male victim in the other cities and that means that this Kendra kills one. I think she has chosen Blake."

"I agree the lady has likely selected her token male. I am sure she won't like the taste of him," Rayna smirked.

"You know we have to stop her before she kills him," Beth said quietly, her conscience bothered by the thought of the unsuspecting man falling victim to Kendra.

"Beth honey, as you get older you will learn that we can't save every human. And some just don't deserve to be saved," Rayna said seriously, knowing that her words would shock her young friend. Rayna liked humans but she was able to see that some were a greater danger to the tribe even when they didn't know vampires existed. She for one would not shed a tear if Blake Winters ended up being lunch for the harvester's leader. But she worried that her attitude would disappoint her best friend. "Do you see my point?"

End chapter.

**Well the girls did good. I hope that you understand Rayna's attitude. Beth is a lot like Mick, always trying to save the humans. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I suspect that it owns me but I am not complaining.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has been following this story. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 25

"I do see your point Rayna," Beth acknowledged slowly. "It's not what happens to Blake that bothers me as much as how urgent it is to stop the harvesters before any more humans die. As long as they continue to operate we know that more women will end up dead."

"We are going to stop them now that we know where to find them," Rayna said confidently. "Just don't cry over Winters."

"I won't. Although I do wonder why Kendra only takes one male in each city. Does she sell his blood too? And why dispose of him differently than the women?" Beth mused.

"This woman seems like quite the piece of work. Even knowing the cops were alerted, she sent her men to another club. I would think a wise move would be to lay low for a few nights," Rayna replied.

"But Josef dangled a lot of money in front of her for more blood," Beth reminded her. "It does seem that greed drives her."

"I'm always surprised how some vamps just can't be happy with long lives, which usually gives us the opportunity to do well for ourselves. Some just have to hurt others to get what they want," Rayna said sadly.

"We never learned if they moved from city to city because the vampires in those towns drove them out. I wish Mick and Josef weren't trailing these guys alone. We have no idea if the harvesters will get violent to protect themselves."

"I'm sure Tyson will join them. Maybe even Savannah," her friend commented.

"I hope so," Beth sighed. "I wish they had let us be their backup."

Rayna grinned at her best friend.

"I think Josef is on to something," she stated.

"About what?"

"I think there may be a St. John and St. John sign on the door sometime in the future," Rayna chuckled. "You and Mick seem happiest when you can keep an eye on each other."

Beth smiled self-consciously but shook her head.

"I am happy with the magazine," she replied softly. There was no way she could imagine Mick agreeing to her taking on anything dangerous.

"Mark my words Beth, he'll outgrow that protective stage," Rayna murmured as if she could read Beth's thoughts. "He is happiest when he is working with you."

*MC*MC*

After Kendra had related what Hayden had said had occurred at the club, Oliver began to worry.

"Maybe we need to get out of this town Kendra. With vampires on the police force we don't have the advantages we did elsewhere."

"I'm not running away until I've gotten everything I want," Kendra snapped. "I like this city and this house. It's a good thing that a vampire cop is investigating what we are doing. She'll work more diligently to protect the secret."

"She'll try and shut us down."

"Vamps go soft when they work with humans. They have to be so careful. We are not hampered by that sentimentality, we are stronger," Kendra assured him. "I'm sure our wealthy client will not want us shut down. His handsome employee may be a fussy eater but he struck me as someone capable in a fight, if my judgment of men is correct. Mr. Koehler should be willing to assist us if he wants our product."

"I hope you are right. He may just go elsewhere to buy," Oliver said doubtfully.

"When have I ever let you down Ollie?" Kendra asked as she sat beside him. "Haven't I always given you everything I've promised?"

"Of course Kendra," he replied as she stroked his cheek and leaned against him.

"Then let me tell you what I have planned for the rest of this night," she whispered. "I want you to get into your workout clothes…..I am fond of the black shorts and the sleeveless T-shirt with that football emblem on it. You and I will do a little recruiting of our own. I've found this 24 hour fitness center that draws in some perfect female candidates. It's a perfect hunting ground with prime subjects and lax security once inside. I bought a membership," Kendra said smugly.

"Sounds perfect," Oliver agreed, flattered that she wanted to go out with just him to hunt instead of waiting for Hayden. Her handsome husband was always able to lure women in.

"Just use that magic tongue of yours Ollie; women cannot resist that Irish charm of yours. That was the reason I had to have you when we first met," Kendra cooed as she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to enjoy watching you work."

"Then let's get ready lassie, I could use the exercise," Oliver said as he kissed her mouth and then got to his feet. He drew her to her feet beside him. "I'll get you the purest subjects I can find."

"That's my Irish leprechaun," Kendra laughed lightly. She really did know her men she told herself. Once they were hers they were unable to deny her anything. And she did know how to use her charms to keep them loyal.

*MC*MC*

Out on the western edge of New Orleans was a modern club named Jolt. Hayden Pryce admired the tasteful interior and the lower volume to the music played in the club. Clearly this place catered to the higher income cliental and there were plenty of young, lovely women populating the place. It was with great ease that they soon had several women seated at their table. This group had a number of suitable selections.

On the opposite side of the room, Mick and Josef enjoyed their drinks while keeping an eye on the two harvesters.

"Well I guess I see how Ms Kendra manages to get blood that is not tainted by fear," Josef observed. "Those two are very smooth operators."

"The poor girls never see them coming. They are lost in the romance," Mick said with a shake of his head. "So what do you want to do? Do we let them take their victims out of here and then stop them or do we let them take them all the way to the house?"

"If we take them here that won't nail the whole group," Josef reminded him.

"I know but I am uncomfortable leaving the women in these vampire's hands," Mick said grumpily.

"Keep your eye on the objective Mick. We want the whole group when we move," Josef pointed out.

"I am aware of that Josef," Mick said in irritation. His friend had a valid point and Mick was aware that they needed to take this group as a whole. It just ate at him that there would be women traumatized no matter what they did. His only comfort was that no woman had been killed the first night they were abducted.

"Enjoy your drink Mick, our ladies have given us the means to shut this group down," Josef advised as he sipped his single malt scotch. This club did stock some of the best labels and Josef appreciated the sharp burn of good liquor. "At least this club has a better supply of scotch."

"And it's easier on the ears," Mick agreed, sipping his drink.

It was twenty minutes later that Tyson parked his Mustang outside of Jolt and checked his phone. Not seeing any message from Savannah, he decided to call her.

"Hey sugar, where are you?"

"I have just finished briefing Captain Jonas. I'll send Chaz home as soon as things are wrapped up," Savannah replied.

"Well I've just arrived at Jolt. I see Josef's car so I know that he and Mick are here. I'm going in to join them," Tyson reported.

"Maybe you should check with Beth and Rayna first," Savannah suggested. "They can tell you if they learned anything from following the other harvesters. I'm sure they have reported in to Mick and Josef but it will save you time if you know what they know."

"Good idea. Let me know when you have wrapped up things there," he told her.

"I will," Savannah promised and hung up.

Tyson placed the call to Rayna's phone and she answered quickly.

"Tyson, what's up? Beth and I were wondering if you were following Mick and Josef."

"I am big sis but I just talked to Savannah and she said I should see what you two learned."

"We found the harvester's house and we were able to eavesdrop on a phone call. This Kendra person is aware that Savannah is a cop and a vampire. The men at the club were close enough to scent her. Kendra was speaking to someone called Hayden and the guy with him was called Roland."

"Good to know. Savannah was planning to join me at Jolt. I'll have to call her and warn her not to come," Tyson responded.

"I'll call her; you go in and join the guys. We have photos of the house and surrounding area. I'll suggest she come out to Nachthafen and we'll figure out the best way in," Rayna told him.

"Good, I suppose you have briefed Mick and Josef on all this?"

"We have."

"Then I will go join the guys and we will watch the harvesters. If they take any women from this club I'll give you a call," Tyson said.

"I'll let Savannah know what is happening. Stay safe Tyson," Rayna said before breaking the connection.

Pocketing his phone, Tyson left his car and headed into the club. Once inside the door he paused and surveyed the area. It was easy to spot the group of women gathered around a table and he could see the two men seated among them. Knowing that Mick and Josef were near, he shifted his gaze to check the area opposite the harvesters and spotted his two friends. He joined them, pulling up a chair.

"Looks like our friends have had no trouble finding subjects to recruit," Tyson said.

"That is true, the women flock to them like unsuspecting flies," Mick said sourly.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. We are getting closer to the finish.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still miss it but ownership is not being awarded just because I desire it. Darn.**

**Thank you loyal readers, you are the ones that keep me still writing.**

Chapter 26

"It's the vampire allure," Josef observed. "It also doesn't hurt that Mr. Handsome has the looks to draw in gullible women. They have a smart operation going; women throw themselves at the guys. There is no force needed, they seduce their victims to leave with them."

"Tyson, Savannah isn't coming here, is she? We learned that they recognized her as a cop and a vampire," Mick asked in concern.

"Rayna is calling her and is asking her to come to Nachthafen instead," Tyson answered and Mick nodded in approval.

"How did you manage to keep from ripping that reporter to pieces?" Josef asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Chaz stepped in and threatened to arrest him," Tyson grinned. "It gave me time to get control and not reveal myself."

"Well, well, our newest secret keeper came through in a pinch, did he?" Josef said in surprise.

"Yes he did and it doesn't hurt that he can't stand Winters either," Tyson replied.

"It's tough having a young fledgling that moves in dangerous circles," Mick commiserated. "You my friend, have a lot to deal with in Savannah. Self-control is difficult."

Josef laughed and Tyson just sighed and nodded. They continued to observe their quarry and discuss the possible actions they could talk in low voices. With their attention focused across the room, none of the three noticed the table a few feet away occupied by four tipsy women. Emboldened by the alcohol they had consumed, the four had been watching the handsome men sitting without female company and decided to rectify that situation. As a group they got to their feet and surrounded the table that the guys were sitting at.

"Hello gentlemen, you three look so lonely," an attractive blonde said running a hand along Tyson's shoulders.

"We can take care of that problem," a second blonde offered as she pulled up a chair next to Josef and smiled invitingly.

"Yes, let's party, we're lots of fun," a third woman with light auburn hair purred as she ran her fingers through Mick's hair. The fourth member of the group also dragged a chair over and sat between Mick and Tyson. Her short dark hair and almond eyes made her look like a mischievous pixie when she smiled.

"That's very gracious of you ladies but we're not looking for a party," Tyson protested politely with a smile.

"Yes, your offer is very enticing but I'm afraid I'm spoken for," Josef said waving his left hand, displaying his commitment ring.

Mick held up his left hand as well, smiling apologetically and shifting out of the grasp of his admirer. The dark haired took his hand in both of hers and attempted her most seductive smile. Her eyes were slightly glazed.

"But your wives aren't here and we are," she drawled. "We're just looking for some fun, drinks and some dancing."

"I really don't dance," Mick said carefully withdrawing his hand.

"Sorry ladies, we aren't available," Tyson said trying to put a stop to this.

"You aren't wearing a ring handsome," the first blonde said pressing against Tyson's back, wrapping her arms around him.

"No but his lady is a homicide detective for the NOPD," Josef informed her. "She carries a gun and everything."

The woman draped over Tyson pulled back from as if stung. She looked at her friends in confusion.

"Really, you are all lovely women but we just aren't looking for company tonight," Mick said kindly.

When the embarrassment of being rejected combines with too much liquor it can cause some ugly behavior. And in this case that is exactly how things played out.

"Well excuse us for trying to have a little fun," the woman who had found Mick's hair so fascinating exclaimed loudly.

"They're too good to have a few drinks with us," the dark haired pixie said in a shrill voice as she stumbled to her feet.

"Damn straight they are," the blonde seated next to Josef spat out. She rose to her feet, glaring at the men. "Heaven forbid they should be seen with us."

Heads began to turn and stare at them.

"Ladies…please calm down. We did not mean to insult you. We are really here to work," Tyson said standing and trying to calm everyone down. He reached for his wallet. "Let me buy ya'll a drink and we can forget this misunderstanding."

"You think you can buy us off?" the angry dark haired woman exclaimed. She swayed on her feet, clearly the drunkest of the four. "You hot guys are all alike, just flash some money at us and we'll forget your insults."

The two blondes began to look uncomfortable with the attention and the way their friend was getting carried away. They exchanged looks and started to edge away.

"Sue, maybe we should just go sit down," the first blonde suggested. She had noticed how the others in the club were staring at them in contempt.

"Really Sue, let's go," the other woman added as she nudged the auburn haired girl. "Gina, let's just sit down, everyone's staring."

Gina nodded and moved to Sue's side.

"Liz is right, let's go back and sit down," she urged quietly. She physically began to walk her inebriated friend back to the table.

"I'm sorry, we got carried away," Liz said quietly. "It's Sue's birthday and she has had too much. Us too I think."

"No problem, we understand," Mick said quietly. "Take care of your friend."

"We will. I really am ashamed, sorry," Liz said as she hurried away, not looking back.

"I'm glad that Savannah wasn't here to witness that," Tyson sighed and happened to glance across the room. His eyes locked onto Hayden's and Tyson could see that the man recognized him as his expression registered surprise. "Damn, somehow he has made me," he groaned.

Mick and Josef gazed at the other table quickly.

"He had to have noticed you at Flood Tides," Mick commented. "And now he's seen us."

"We have to bust this group fast," Josef said decisively.

"I suggest you don't plan anymore meetings with Ms Pryce, Josef," Mick advised. "If either of those two are with her it could get ugly."

The two harvesters were on their feet and were saying goodbye to their adoring harm. Several of the women were handing them slips of paper with their phone numbers. Tyson sank down in his chair with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, we can always call Teresa and Shani in to handle this," he suggested.

"Or give it to Robert and Moriah," Josef added.

"No," Mick disagreed. "We are dealing with clever people. They would know who the most influential vampires in town are and probably are alert to the Cleaners as well."

"Then I suggest we go home and see what our ladies have for us. Time is running out and we will have to wrap this up quickly," Josef told them.

"I'm sorry I blew this whole thing. I had no idea that he saw me at Flood Tides," Tyson said in regret.

"Don't worry Tyson, you couldn't have known," Mick said.

"Everyone makes their little mistakes," Josef chuckled as he got to my feet. "My treat gentlemen," he added and placed some bills on the table.

"Quick, it's rare when Josef picks up the tab," Mick laughed as he rose and headed to the door, ignoring Josef's snort and shake of his head.

*MC*MC*

Rayna had placed a call to Savannah right after she finished speaking with Tyson.

"Hey Rayna, what did you learn?"

"We found the house. I just spoke to Tyson and he asked me to call. Beth and I heard that the harvesters at Flood Tides scented you are a vampire and heard Winters say you were a cop. Tyson thinks you should avoid Jolt," Rayna informed her.

"Damn it, I don't like being sidelined," Savannah grumbled.

"Come to the house and help Beth and me sort through the photos we have of the harvesters' house. We can plan our attack," Rayna told her.

"You took photos?"

"Sure did."

"I'm on my way," Savannah told her and hung up.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at Nachthafen. The housekeeper met her at the door and told her that Beth and Rayna were in Rayna's office back near the ballroom. When she entered the room she found Beth busy on the computer while Rayna was spreading photos out on a trestle table. The room reflected Rayna's simple but warm taste in design.

"Ladies please tell me you have some leads because so far this night has bordered on sucky," Savannah groaned. "Other than watching Chaz step up and help protect our secret, this night has been a bust."

"I knew that Chaz would come through," Beth smiled.

"We followed the woman and her assistant back to their house and I photographed it. We have shots of every entrance to this house," Rayna said indicating the photo array.

"Well that is good news," Savannah sighed. "After the scene Blake caused at Flood Tides, I was sure the whole operation was blown."

"About Blake…..we overheard the woman, Kendra express an interest in him," Beth said hesitantly.

"I hope she chokes on him," Savannah said bitterly.

"Beth thinks we need to protect him," Rayna said mildly. There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Beth, we need to talk priorities," Savannah said sweetly.

End chapter.

**I just couldn't resist having a little fun with our guys. And it is time to head to the finish of this story. Time has come to deal with the baddies.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Nope, never have and never will.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I do depend on all of you for feedback.**

Chapter 27

"No….no, really I get it," Beth said holding up her hands. "The man is an idiot. I just don't like the harvesters spilling one more drop of human blood. But when it comes to Blake Winters, he's on his own."

"Good, we're on the same page," Rayna said happily. "We can't let worrying about Winters get in the way of our plans."

Savannah was studying the photos Rayna had spread out on the table. She lingered over a few shots of the rear of the house. Rayna had caught one of the windows that were flanked by two large magnolia bushes from several angles.

"I think you've found the best way in right here," she commented tapping one close shot. "The bushes block the side views of the window and create a blind spot from the corner. By the time they can see anything we could be in the house."

"Sounds like a plan. I guess Kendra Pryce isn't big on security," Rayna stated. "There is a copse of trees several yards out from that window. It's where Beth and I were standing when I took those shots."

"Hey you two, I've got some info on Ms Pryce," Beth announced.

Both women hurried over to look over Beth's shoulder at the computer screen. There was a blow up of Kendra Pryce's Louisiana driver's license complete with photo and as Beth scrolled down there was also a copy of a marriage license issued in Las Vegas dated 12-31-83.

"Kendra Iwen married Hayden Johnson on New Year's Eve, how romantic," Savannah said sarcastically.

"How did you find that?" Rayna asked.

"I cheated and contacted Logan," Beth giggled. "He is so much faster and far more skilled at this kind of search than I am. There is more that he is sending me, Ms Kendra is not a youngster."

"What have you learned?" Rayna enquired.

"It appears that Ms Pryce has changed identities at least four times in the last fifty years," Beth related as she scanned the screen. "Over that time she married Hayden but the duo was collecting young men even before that. According to what Logan has found two others who have the same address on their Louisiana drivers licenses." She grinned over her shoulder. "Isn't it nice that they're so honest and law abiding when it comes to the DMV?"

"It makes it less likely to have trouble with the law. You don't want complications with a dead body in the trunk," Savannah stated simply.

"Well here are the lucky men that Kendra favors," Beth said as she travelled further down the screen. The licenses for Roland Carter and Oliver Finnegan showed up after Hayden Pryce's. "Oliver was the one in the house with Kendra."

"And Roland was Hayden at the club," Savannah confirmed. "I'll say this; Kendra has good taste in men."

"I wonder how she keeps all those male egos in check?" Beth wondered out loud.

"She looks like the confident type," Rayna answered. "I'm willing to bet she is the one that sired all of them."

"I wonder how she makes that work though," Beth said curiously. "There has to be some jealousy."

"Not all sire/fledgling relationships are sexual, although it's difficult to believe that when you look at the men she's picked," Rayna said with assurance. "The woman has to be respected for her nerve."

"I'm sure glad Tyson is a one woman sire," Savannah laughed. "I'm not the sharing type."

"I agree," Beth nodded. "I find it tough enough having Coraline still alive out there. Neither of us wants to share Mick."

Rayna's phone rang suddenly and a smile broke over her face to hear "I'm Too Sexy" playing. It was her latest ringtone for Josef.

"Hey Josef," she answered.

"Beauty, we're heading home. We ran into a situation at Jolt and it appears that the harvesters saw Tyson at the other club. Now they've seen Mick and me as well."

"Okay. That's too bad but we have learned a few things on our end," she replied. "Hurry home."

"See you soon love."

Rayna looked at the others seriously, knowing they had heard the conversation.

"The harvesters are becoming too knowledgeable," she said grumpily. "We will have to move soon or they will know too much about us. We'll lose the element of surprise."

"Do we have enough to tie Lucifer's Acolytes to the crime?" Savannah asked. "We need something to implicate them or we'll have to come up with something else."

"I asked Logan to research that group as well," Beth told her. "I wanted as much information as we could find. He's still looking into it but I have confidence he'll learn what we need."

"I do love the resources the vampire nation has," Savannah grinned.

"We do try. Logan is one smart tech geek and a sweetie to boot," Beth said smiling.

"And he has a huge crush on Beth," Rayna giggled.

"He does not," Beth protested but her smile said something different. "I'm going to print this out for the guys." She set about organizing the printing process.

The task was almost finished as the men arrived. One look and they could tell the men were annoyed. One sniff had the women looking at them curiously.

"I hope you've learned more than we have. The only good thing that happened was that no women were abducted," Tyson said in irritation.

"I would guess that women played a big part in tonight's adventures," Rayna said dryly as she sidled up to Josef's side and sniffed deeply.

"Unfortunately four rather drunk women called attention to us and Hayden recognized Tyson. He had to have seen him at Flood Tides," Mick said quickly. He looked guiltily at Beth who had risen from the computer.

"Four women?" Rayna asked mildly.

"Drunken humans who did not like being rejected," Josef answered stressing the word "drunken".

"I'm beginning to think we need you ladies with us on stakeouts, simply for the protection," Mick added smiling tentatively at Beth. "Who knew that tipsy women could be that frightening?"

"It seems you do need me handsome," Beth said with a grin as she stepped into a hug. "I could protect you."

"I know you could and clubbing is more fun when you're with me," Mick replied hugging her tightly.

"I think I resent the fact that you didn't enjoy Tyson's and my company. After all, I picked up the check," Josef pouted. "And we didn't encourage those women."

"That's my vamp, so attractive to women that he has to beat them off with a stick," Rayna said in amusement as she slipped her arms around him. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she kissed him lightly. "Seems I can't let you out unsupervised at all," she chuckled.

"I showed them my ring," Josef declared earnestly.

"He did," Tyson confirmed with a grin. "Mick too."

"And what about you stud? You had no ring to save you," Savannah teased.

"Josef told them that my lady is a New Orleans cop," Tyson answered. "That info proves to be quite the female repellant."

"Lucky you," Savannah laughed.

"Let's see what you learned," Mick said trying to get things back on track. He looked over at the printer that had stopped producing printouts.

"Logan has been searching for information and he was able to find quite a bit," Beth said taking his hand and leading him to the printer. "It seems Kendra likes to collect men, some she turns and some she kills."

"A positively delightful woman," Josef commented in disgust.

Tyson was looking over the photos with Savannah.

"Good shots Sis," he told Rayna. Savannah handed him a couple of the window with the magnolia bushes. He slipped an arm around her waist and nodded. "You're right, that's the best way in," he said softly to her.

"I am pretty sure we have just these four vampires to deal with," Mick said as he handed the paper with the driver's licenses on them to Josef. "Kendra is most likely the driving force behind the group, the men are all younger. We should be able to take them all at once."

"And at the moment they don't have any women in danger that we know of," Savannah stated.

"They came up empty at the clubs," Josef said. "I say we move tomorrow afternoon."

"I like that plan," Tyson agreed.

Savannah's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it when she saw Chaz's name.

"Hey partner, I thought you were getting some quality time with Melanie?"

"I was, but you know me, I had the police scanner playing in the background. A call came in five minutes ago; a roommate is worried that her friend isn't back from a workout. A second call came in moments before from a guy saying his sister isn't home yet. NOPD says they haven't been missing long enough to react but it made my Spidey senses tingle," Chaz reported. "Does this sound like our perps to you?"

"I would be surprised if it wasn't. Was the sister working out too?"

"She was."

"It looks like Kendra and Oliver went hunting on their own," she said with a sigh. "This is getting complicated."

End chapter.

**Oh dear, we do have more missing women. I agree with Savannah, it has gotten complicated. Thank you so much for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have adopted it in my heart though.**

**Thanks for always giving me such great support. I appreciate every one of you.**

Chapter 28

"What do you mean by complicated?" Chaz asked in confusion.

"The harvesters recognized Tyson at Jolt. And now they know Josef and Mick as well," Savannah told him. "So the women were working out, did the callers say where?"

"It was one of those All Night, All Day Fitness centers on the west side. I'll have to double check the address but I believe they bother frequented the same gym," Chaz replied.

"That would be perfect for what Kendra would want. Healthy women, pure blood….it is what she desires," Savannah said sarcastically.

"So are we heading for the fitness center to interview people?" Chaz asked in anticipation.

"If the Captain isn't approving this then I figure we can't move just yet," Savannah said trying to sidestep the issue.

"You are cutting me out of this," Chaz complained.

"No I'm not," Savannah insisted. "We will follow up on this and I'll call you. I promise I will," she insisted.

"Those girls don't have time for us to play by the rules," Chaz pressed on.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt. Let me talk to the others and see what our next step is. I'll call you back, okay?" Savannah said trying to compromise.

"Okay, just remember that we are a team."

Talk to you later Chaz," Savannah said and broke the connection. She looked at the others with a frown. "It seems that Kendra and Oliver went hunting. We were so focused on the men that we forgot about her," she said in frustration.

Feeling her turmoil; not only because they had misjudged Kendra but also because of the conflict with Chaz, Tyson pulled Savannah into his arms.

"We know where the women were taken, we can save them," he soothed.

"The clock is ticking," she said harshly.

"We know that Savannah and we are going to act," Mick spoke up.

"Now?"

"We have to plan sugar. To rush in unprepared can endanger the women," Tyson reasoned with her. "We were discussing this as we watched the men work at the club. This whole operation is based on seducing their victims; they will not rush to kill them. They don't want tainted blood."

"How can we be sure?" she asked.

"It's their MO and they have no reason to change at the moment," Mick stated. "They can't be surprised that the cops are searching for them and they can't know we know where they live. They will continue as before."

"So when do we move against them?" Beth asked.

Everyone joined her in staring at Mick. Josef smiled in amusement.

"Go on Mick, give your troops the game plan," he chuckled.

"Tyson and I figured it would be smartest to go in mid-day. They've had a busy night, they will be in their freezers," Mick explained.

"And we can get some rest ourselves. It has been a long night," Tyson added.

"Why don't you have Chaz go interview whoever runs that fitness center. Any information he can discover will be of help. On his own time of course so that your captain won't object," Mick suggested.

"That is a good idea," Savannah nodded.

"I suggest we all hit the freezers now," Josef said quickly. "We all need rest, especially the newbie. Do you two want to use one of our guest freezers?" he offered.

"Thanks Josef but I'm taking Savannah home," Tyson replied. He ran his hands down Savannah's sides. "This dress is not really ideal for taking on blood harvesters."

Savannah looked at him with arched eyebrows and a twinkle in her eye.

"You don't think I can kick ass in a dress and heels?" she enquired.

"I know you can but I want you to wear this dress when we go out some evening. I am only trying to preserve your wardrobe," he smiled while the others laughed.

"You sure are smooth," Savannah said in amusement.

"Then hurry home, rest and get your woman properly clothed," Josef grinned.

"And bring Chaz up to speed, let him know what we are planning," Rayna added, earning a disapproving frown from Josef. She frowned back at him. "We can trust him Josef; we need to know what he learns at the fitness center."

Josef remained silent, not wanting to argue further.

"Josef, perhaps it would be a good idea if you contact Granny. She and Robert need to know our plans," Mick interjected, trying to cool things down.

"I will," Josef agreed. "Tyson, Savannah, we should start from here just before noon."

"Sounds good," Tyson responded, eager to leave. Taking Savannah's hand, they left with a quick goodbye to the others.

"Beth and I are going up to get some sleep," Mick announced, touching Beth on the shoulder. She nodded and looked anxiously at Rayna. Mick put an arm around Beth's shoulders and locked eyes with Josef and jerked his hand in Rayna's direction. Since her defense of Chaz, the woman had been quiet, pretending to study her photos. "Those are great photos Rayna, they'll be a big help," he stated kindly.

Together he and Beth left the room, Beth throwing a frown in Josef's direction as they walked past him.

"I'm going to the freezer too, I'm tired," Rayna said wearily. "Make that call to Granny." She headed for the door.

"Beauty…" Josef began to speak.

"Don't "Beauty" me Josef," Rayna said sharply as she paused. "I understand that for some reason you don't like or trust Chaz but he is Savannah's partner and she trusts him. He knows our secret and there is no changing that now. When Savannah is around you need to lighten up on the "I wish he was dead" attitude. Savannah doesn't need the stress."

Josef's expression softened as he took a step closer to her and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain my paranoia. I don't know what it is that worries me but I will try to relax," he said honestly. "Old habits die hard."

Rayna approached him but paused just out of reach. She struggled to understand his behavior.

"I don't like fighting with you Josef," she said finally. "I understand you have had humans you trusted end up betraying you in the past. But I'm a pretty good judge of character and I feel we can trust Chaz." She moved closer and took his hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Relax and call Granny."

Josef pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, loving the scent of her.

"Okay, go rest. I'll be up shortly," he told her as he released her.

"Give my love to Moriah," Rayna smiled and left the room.

Josef pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly found Moriah's number. He had barely touched the phone when Moriah answered as if she knew he would call. He shook his head in amazement.

"Talk to me Josef," Moriah commanded.

"Kendra Pryce, her husband Hayden and two others are our targets. We managed to disrupt two of the men's hunting tonight but Kendra and the other man may have taken two more women," Josef reported. "The good news is that Beth and Rayna discovered where they are living and Rayna got pictures."

"So all is not lost," Moriah said calmly.

"No, we are moving in tomorrow during the day, hoping to catch them in their freezers."

"A good idea," Moriah approved. "The women will still be alive?"

"They haven't killed them immediately before. We are hoping they don't change their routine," he answered. "We realize it's a gamble."

He could hear Robert speaking in the background softly.

"And what do you pan to do about the women once you save them?" Moriah asked.

"You do not ask easy questions," Josef sighed. "I don't know. It will depend on what they have actually seen. I'm all ready taking heat for doubting Det. Dupree; I don't want to have to silence two innocent women."

"Trust Dupree Josef and let that concern go," Moriah advised. "I will consider the problem of the women and see if I can find a safe answer. Do you require help from Robert and me?"

"I don't think we will need you but I will appreciate any assistance you can give us on how to handle the humans," Josef replied in relief.

"I will do my best. Be careful tomorrow, do not be afraid to ask for help if it is necessary," she told him. "These harvesters are clever."

"We will be cautious. I'm afraid Hayden Pryce has seen all of us except Rayna and Beth and he knows we are vamps," Josef said in disappointment. "And Kendra has remarkable control over all her men."

"You are all capable vampires Josef, even our young Savannah. You outnumber them and the cards do not predict failure."

"Ah…..but do they predict success?" Josef chuckled.

"There may be complications; the cards are always vague about that. And I have faith that you can overcome any obstacles. Call me when you have dispatched these traitors to the community."

"Just once I would like those cards to be more positive," Josef grumbled.

"The future is always in flux my boy," Moriah reminded him. "Now go make peace with Rayna, I can tell you have argued."

"You really can be frightening old woman," Josef chuckled. "We've made peace all ready. I will call you when this is over."

"Be careful my friend. There is an unknown element in play."

"Nothing about this is easy, we will be careful," Josef replied and hung up.

End chapter.

**We are now heading into the final chapters. I hope you have enjoyed the journey. Thank you so very much for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am beginning to sound like a broken record. It is a shame that we had so little of this wonderful show.**

**Again I extend my thanks to all who have read and reviewed. To those guests and others, I do hope that you are enjoying it too.**

Chapter 29

At eleven A.M. Savannah's phone was ringing and roused her from a sound sleep. Tyson was all ready up and he entered the room, snagging her phone off the table to give it to her as she opened the freezer lid.

"Hello Chaz," she answered after accepting the phone. "What's up?"

"Sorry if I woke you. I managed to track down the night manager of the fitness center. He remembered the two girls, it turns out they are regulars. Betsy Collins and April Harvin worked out there three times a week. They both spent some time talking to a new guy, a redhead with an accent," Chaz reported.

"Sounds like Oliver Finnegan."

"I agree. He was the guest of a new member. Darren didn't bother to learn his name; he was too preoccupied with the "hot babe", his words, who brought the guy in. She is registered as Karen Elliot," he added. "Darren did say that the girls left separately, after the guy did."

"Most likely Oliver was waiting for them outside. And it sounds like Kendra is being more cautious with her identity," Savannah mused. "Very clever plan to leave before the women."

"Kojack, you're not going to like what else I learned," Chaz said reluctantly. "I was not the first visitor that Darren gave this info to."

"Blake Winters."

"The one and only. Darren gave him Karen/Kendra's phone number so he could interview her. According to greedy Darren, Winters pays well for information," Chaz said in disgust.

"When he can't charm it out of them, he pays," Savannah grumbled as she glanced up at Tyson who was listening in. "Well Blake is on his own, I can't worry about his safety. Good work Chaz, this helps a lot. I've got to go, we're moving on them soon."

"Good luck, call me when you can," Chaz told her.

"Will do partner. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier that Beth gave your number to her computer friend Logan. He'll call you if he digs up anything useful on Lucifer's Acolytes. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting. Be careful Savannah."

"I intend to," Savannah promised and ended the call. "Do I have time for a shower?" she asked Tyson.

"Yes," Tyson nodded. "I don't like Winters sticking his nose into this."

"It's his funeral," Savannah muttered darkly. "We can't worry about him."

A half hour later they were driving out to Nachthafen to join the others. Tyson glanced curiously at Savannah as she stared out of the windshield, brooding.

"You do realize that Winters may be out at the house, don't you?" he finally asked.

"Yes or Kendra may not be at the house," she said glumly. "I am not sure we should move in if we can't take her out as well."

"We'll discuss this with the others. I'm sure we can come up with a way to confirm if she's there without revealing our plan," Tyson assured her, earning the first smile of the day from her.

Mick met them at the door as they stepped onto the front porch. Clearly he'd been waiting on them.

"You two look ready for battle," he commented as they entered the house. "What has come up?"

"Chaz confirmed that it was Kendra and Oliver at the fitness center. Unfortunately Blake Winters got to the night manager first and has Kendra's phone number. He is planning to interview her," Savannah responded quickly.

"So now we don't know if Kendra is even at the house," Tyson added.

"I see," Mick said considering this information. "I guess we need a plan to confirm that."

"Confirm what?" Beth asked as she joined them.

"Kendra may not be at the house, she may be elsewhere being interviewed by Blake. He got her number from the fitness center's night manager," Savannah filled her in.

"So what do we do?" Beth asked looking between the others.

"We will find a way to learn if Kendra is at the house," Mick replied.

"I think we go out there and check things out. It will save time by being there," Tyson suggested.

"Sounds good," Mick agreed.

Josef and Rayna came down the stairs to join them. Everyone was dressed in casual, comfortable clothing and was armed in some way.

"Are we ready people?" Josef inquired as he looked them over.

"As we will ever be," Beth said as she checked the silver load in her gun. With a satisfied smile she holstered it on her right hip. A short bladed machete hung on her other side.

"The sooner we go the sooner we engage the enemy," Tyson said not ready to mention what Chaz had learned just yet. He wanted to get going and didn't need Josef to start in on Chaz, upsetting Savannah to start things off.

"I agree," Rayna said gripping her saber. "I want this over."

"Amen to that," Savannah said softly.

They went out to the vehicles, with Rayna taking the lead with her Lexus and Tyson following in the Mustang. As they approached the secluded house that was the harvester's base, Savannah tried to see what cars were parked outside. Rayna continued a half mile further down the road until they could park safely out of sight. As she exited the Mustang, Savannah looked annoyed.

"There were only two cars outside and none are a Cadillac," she said angrily. "I'm willing to bet Kendra is AWOL."

"Relax newbie, I can deal with this," Josef chuckled. Mick and Beth had filled him in on the ride there. "I can deal with Ms Pryce." He brought out his phone and pressed a contact number.

"Mr. Koehler, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Kendra purred after the third ring.

"I truly hate to pressure you my dear but I am curious how things are going in filling my order?" Josef said smoothly. "I've had some unexpected guests drop by and they were very impressed with the quality of your product. I do not wish to be impatient but you are a genius Ms Pryce and I'm willing to pay extra for a rush delivery," he said warmly.

"You are very kind Mr. Koehler. I believe I can meet that request with four more bottles tonight. Is that acceptable?" Kendra replied in pleasure.

"Excellent. Please call me later with the details on the delivery," Josef said and broke the connection. "I believe Ms Pryce will be home shortly," he said smugly to the others.

"You were brilliant my darling," Rayna said kissing him quickly.

"She struck me as a woman who could not resist making a quick profit, so I dangled the carrot," he grinned.

"Then let's get closer so we can watch for her return. I'd like a look at that the black window that we're using as an entrance," Tyson stated.

"This way," Rayna said leading the way to the back yard of the house. They all gathered in the grouping of trees and bushes that stood at the edge of the property, opposite the window in question.

"Come back here," Beth said to Savannah, drawing the fledgling into the deepest shade. "No need to take on more sun than necessary," she added as she sat cross legged on the ground. Rayna joined them and set her blade across her knees. The men stood together edge of the shade, studying the house. From where they stood they could see the road entrance of the curving, long driveway.

"Since Kendra is not in the house we know she will wake the others when she returns. So much for surprising them in their freezers," Josef grumbled as he shook his head.

"Maybe we should just go in. We could surprise dear Kendra when she arrives home," Tyson said thoughtfully. "We could stake the three guys if we're lucky and get the two women out before she gets back."

"Uh….about the women," Josef said hesitantly. Now was as good a time as any to discuss the problem. Mick looked at his friend suspiciously, not sure he liked what Josef was implying.

"And just what do you think we should do about them, besides rescuing them that is?" he asked.

Josef glanced back at the women, relieved that they were caught up in their own discussion. He looked back to Mick and Tyson and with a meaningful nod; he moved them further to the side.

"I really hate to say this but Moriah asked how we planned to handle the humans if they know our secret," he said in a low voice.

"Oh damn," Tyson sighed. "I never even considered that."

"What did Moriah suggest?" Mick enquired.

"She said she would work on the problem and that we should just concentrate on saving them."

"Well then that is what we do. One step at a time. Let's deal with the harvesters and then we can call Moriah and see what she has come up with," Mick said firmly. "I know we can count on our ladies to keep the women calm. Tyson's right, let's get inside."

"I agree," Josef nodded.

"Ladies, we have decided we are moving inside before Ms Pryce arrives," Tyson called back to the women. "We will take this group on before they know what hit them."

The women bounded to their feet and joined the men, eager to take on the enemy. Using vampire speed they were across the yard in almost a blink of an eye and gathered under the window. The magnolia bushes kept them shielded from view as Mick made short work of the antiquated latch and lifted the window. Quickly they all assembled inside a bare, unused room.

"Now what?" Beth whispered as she stuck close to Mick's side.

The sound of a car roaring up the drive prevented Mick from answering.

"I think our hand has just been forced," Tyson said in disappointment.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Please share your thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I think I have forgotten who does but they were poor caretakers in my opinion.**

**Thank you everyone who has read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. Let's see what happens next with our gang now that they are in the harvesters' home.**

Chapter 30

Savannah immediately hurried from the room and went to a room that looked out on the front of the house with Tyson right behind her. Going to a window that gave her a view of where the cars were parked and Savannah peered through the closed blinds.

"It's Kendra's car," she said softly. A second later she let out a soft groan. "And another car. Damn, Blake followed her here," she added in frustration as she turned back to face Tyson. "So what do we do now?"

"We do what we came here to do," Mick said from the doorway. "You and Tyson stop Kendra and keep her down here. Knock Winters out if you can before he learns too much. We'll go deal with the men and see to the women. We need to hurry."

"Rayna and I will check the other rooms on this floor. You and Beth take the upstairs. If anyone needs help, just yell," Josef told Mick. He carried a bag over one shoulder carrying stakes and a sheathed bayonet with a silver blade.

"Sounds good," Mick nodded, he and Beth headed quickly up the stairs opposite the front door. Josef and Rayna disappeared down the hallway beyond the staircase.

Savannah again peaked out the blinds as Kendra approached the steps that led up to the wide covered porch out front. The porch spanned the front of the house except for under the room that Savannah and Tyson occupied, giving them a clear view of the couple outside that was heading for the steps. Kendra had linked her arm through Blake's, smiling up at the man as they paused in the shade at the top of the steps.

"Mr. Winters, I am so glad you were willing to come all the way out here. I apologize that my business interrupted our little chat before we really got very far. Mr. Koehler is a very important client and I must keep him happy," Kendra said sweetly. Both vampires inside had no difficulty hearing the conversation.

"I am sure he will appreciate your devotion," Blake responded.

"When a client as wealthy as Mr. Koehler wants his rare wines, I need to cater to him," she replied. "But you aren't interested in my business, are you? I know you are hoping to learn more about those missing girls and to be able to talk to Oliver. I don't know if he will have anything important to tell you but maybe the girls said something to him that I didn't hear. Come inside." She took Blake's hand in hers and led him to the door.

Tyson motioned for Savannah to follow him out to the front entrance. He positioned himself so he would be behind the door when it opened. A quick hand signal had Savannah halting several feet in front of the door where she would be in full view.

When the door swung open, Kendra could smell the two vampires before her eyes adjusted to the dim light inside. She halted just inside the door, blocking Blake from entering. The smile on her face vanished as she focused on Savannah.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, keeping tight rein on her inner vampire that wanted to break free.

"Savannah….what are you doing in Ms Eliot's home?" Blake demanded as he pushed around Kendra and moved them both forward, into the house.

"You lied to Blake, Kendra. You intended to bring him back here all along, didn't you?" Savannah said as she kept her gun aimed at Kendra. She ignored Blake knowing that would bother him.

"She's a cop Ms Eliot. She is trying to make a name for herself with the NOPD. She has no right to be here," Blake said as he continued to push Kendra forward, into the room. Kendra shook herself free of Blake and glared at Savannah.

"So you are the cop that Hayden saw at Flood Tides," Kendra said curiously.

Tyson pushed the door closed and grabbed Blake with an arm around his throat. He squeezed tightly until Winters slumped in his arms, unconscious.

"That would be me," Savannah said keeping her gun trained on Kendra. "And I have silver ammo so it will hurt if I am forced to shoot you. Let's go into the other room and chat." She motioned with her gun for Kendra to go into the front room. "You messed with the wrong community this time Ms Pryce. We don't tolerate those who drain humans for profit."

"You should have stayed out of New Orleans," Tyson added as he left Blake on the floor in the entrance to the living room. "You crossed the line."

"Oh get over yourselves," Kendra said with both hands on her hips and silvered eyes. "Humans are food, nothing more. It is foolish to hide in the shadows while they rule our world."

"I've heard that before," Savannah said sighing dramatically. "So you think it makes sense to piss off our food source. How very short sighted of you."

Tyson chuckled, delighted in how well Savannah grasped the reality of their world.

"Smart talk from one so young, you are too close to your human roots," Kendra sneered and took a couple steps towards Savannah. The younger vamp didn't flinch.

Tyson growled deep in his throat as he moved to stand next to Savannah. He would not let this woman hurt his fledgling.

"No, I'm just too smart to behave so arrogantly," Savannah declared. "You and your crew are finished here."

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Tyson grinned. "She's an exceptional fledgling."

"You two made a mistake coming to my home," Kendra said angrily. "My crew, as you call them, will put you in your place."

"Take a deep breath Kendra. Did you think that we would come alone?" Tyson smirked.

Kendra did as instructed and inhaled. How had she let herself be so distracted enough to not notice the scent of four other vampires? A shiver ran down her spine as she took note that the smell of decay was heavy with two, indicating that they were as old as or older than her.

"Hayden!" she screamed loudly.

*MC*MC*

Josef and Rayna had headed along the hallway checking rooms as they went. The first was the office where the blood business was handled. The desk, computer and filing cabinet were all that was in the room. The next stop was a modern, clean kitchen. Dishes were stacked in the sink but no large freezers were present. The two refrigerators had only small upper freezer sections.

"It appears they make an effort to feed their victims," Josef noted as he opened one fridge to find an assortment of healthy foods.

"How very hospitable of them," Rayna grumbled. "No freezer big enough to sleep in here." She left and stepped across the hall to the last room before a back staircase that was located at the end of the hallway.

Josef was checking the second refrigerator, seeing it held the group's blood supply for personal use as well as two bottles labeled for sale when he heard Rayna anxiously call his name. He hurried to join her and see what had upset her.

She stood just inside the room across the hall. It was a large room at the rear of the house that was bare except for a couple of comfortable couches. But the cause of Rayna's discomfort was the two gurneys that were pushed against the back wall. Coiled tubing hung from hooks on a shelving unit between the tables with empty glass bottles on the shelves. Two large glass jugs were sitting at the foot of both gurneys.

"This is their harvesting room," Rayna said, her voice shaking in suppressed anger. When she looked up at him, Josef could see she had vamped out.

"Easy Beauty, we knew we'd find something like this. Don't let it affect you, keep your head in the game," he soothed, rubbing his hands along her shoulders.

"I know and thank goodness I don't smell any fear here. They are so smooth. But Josef…..this is so wrong," Rayna said sadly.

"It is my love and it will end today," he promised giving her shoulders a small squeeze. "There are no freezers on this level, we need to get upstairs and help Mick and Beth. I am sure the men are up there and that back staircase will get us up there quicker than going back down the hall."

The words were barely out of his mouth when they could hear Kendra's scream for Hayden.

"Upstairs now!" Josef ordered urgently and led the way to the stairs.

*MC*MC*

When they had reached the top of the stairs, Beth had paused and looked at Mick.

"I smell the girls, they're down that way," she said pointing to the left.

"You're right," Mick nodded and led the way to the last closed door on the back side of the building. The knob refused to yield to his turning and he pressed his ear to the locked door, listening carefully. "I hear quiet breathing and steady heartbeats. I think they are asleep," he told Beth.

"Maybe it is best to leave them here for now," Beth suggested. "They can't walk in anything we do to the harvesters. It's probably safer for them to stay in there."

Mick smiled proudly, loving how she logically and calmly worked things out. In spite the emotional elements of this situation she quickly grasped the practical steps they needed to take before freeing the girls.

"Let's check out these other rooms and find the vamps," he said turning to the door across the hall. This door gave in easily to the turn of the knob, swinging open to reveal a spartanly furnished room. A large comfortable bed sat mid way down the wall with rumpled bed clothes.

Beth's nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of sex that still clung to the sheets.

"Ugh, he seduced one of the girls here," she muttered. "I'm sure the poor girl had no idea who she was involved with."

Mick had moved across the room to open a door on the wall opposite the bed. He discovered a standard bathroom with a freezer in place of the tub. Raising the solid lid quietly, he found Roland Carter curled up on his side, sound asleep. Before he had a chance to reclose the lid or call to Beth, a scream from downstairs could be heard and Roland's eyes popped open.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. We have a problem with our gang's plan and it now is going to be a fight.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cajun Secrets XXXI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still suspect that it is under my skin and there is no cure.**

**Thank you all for your loyal support. I do appreciate that you are still reading and hanging in there with me. To any guests, remember that you must register if you wish to get an answer to any questions from any author on this site. Thanks.**

Chapter 31

When Roland Carter's eyes opened abruptly, Mick slammed the lid down, leaning over it. He knew he had to warn Beth.

"Beth….Carter is awake," he shouted just as Roland kicked the lid open with both feet. Mick fell backward from the force of the lid flying open, landing heavily against the sink on the opposite side of the room. Roland sprang out of the freezer, perching on the toilet seat with a wooden stake that had been hidden beneath him clutched in his hand.

Roaring angrily he lunged toward Mick, intending to drive the stake deep into Mick's chest. Three bullets ripped into his chest before he was able to reach his target and Beth smiled in satisfaction before she unhooked her machete and tossed it to Mick.

"Thanks babe," Mick told her as he caught the sharp blade by the handle and swiftly severed Roland's head from his shoulders. "Good work."

"Kendra has alerted the house," Beth said in concern. "I'm sure the others have heard her."

"Let's go," Mick urged and brushed past Beth to lead the way out of the bedroom to the hallway.

Rayna and Josef had charged up the back staircase and Rayna had led the way down the hall as Josef held back to observe the hallway they found themselves in.

Oliver Finnegan had emerged from his room a few doors down from Roland's near the head of the main stairs and quickly focused on the pale blonde that was charging towards him with a saber in hand. Dressed only in his exercise shorts, Oliver had heard Kendra's cry and had grabbed his own blade before stepping out of his room. His sire had stressed the usefulness of having a skill with a blade and Oliver had taken that instruction to heart. He met Rayna's charge with a skilled blocking move.

"My darling…you are too delicious to fight. Put that saber down and let's talk," Oliver taunted as he parried Rayna's attack.

"I'm not your darling, you ass," Rayna snarled as she struck again.

Josef had removed his bayonet from his shoulder pack but his focus on Rayna's fight distracted him from any other threat in the hallway. He should have sensed the vampire sooner who appeared from the doorway a few feet behind him.

When Hayden had heard his wife's scream he had snapped awake in the oversized freezer where he slept. Fear raced through his body as he heard the anguish in Kendra's voice. Exiting the freezer he swiftly pulled on his jeans and a T-shirt. Before leaving the room, he looked for a weapon and cursed his wife for declaring their bedroom a "weapons free zone". Her arrogance left him grabbing a lamp and pulling the cord free to be used as the only weapon available to him.

Stepping silently into the hall, he saw Oliver engaged in a fencing match with a blonde female vampire. There was an older vamp closing in on the pair with a bayonet and another couple could be seen leaving Roland's room further down the long hallway. He growled softly in frustration as he saw how everything was going wrong. Hayden wrapped the ends of the cord in each hand and rushed after the old vampire before him.

Josef sensed Hayden's charge seconds before the man pounced but was not quick enough to fend off the attack. Hayden managed to wrap the cord around Josef's throat but found he could not easily pull the older vamp off his feet. He struggled to drag Josef down but only managed to force Kostan to drop his bayonet to grip the cord at his throat with two hands.

Beth had halted just out of reach of Rayna and her opponent as they crossed blades. Mick left her to support Rayna and moved beyond the two swinging blades to go to Josef's assistance. He had no doubt that the two women together would handle the one young Irish vampire.

Hayden was positive he had the upper hand with the old vampire until Josef reached back and gripped Hayden's head and flipped him over his shoulder. However Josef underestimated the younger man's reflexes when Hayden landed and swung a leg around and took the older man's feet out from him. Where Oliver had taken up fencing, Hayden had studied martial arts. Mick gripped Beth's machete tightly and tried to get close enough to strike at Hayden.

Beth had her gun out and aimed at the fighting pair in front of her but could not get a clear shot as the two moved so fast. She did not want to wound Rayna by mistake and so she remained alert, ready to shoot if the moment presented itself. She was distracted for a moment as Mick called out a warning to Josef as the two men fighting dove for the bayonet on the floor. Their momentum sent both men and the weapon tumbling down the stairs.

*MC*MC*

Downstairs things had become frantic once Kendra had screamed Hayden's name. Tyson had lunged for the woman to try and silence her. Savannah was unable to fire her gun for fear of hitting Tyson instead of Kendra. Ms Pryce was older than Tyson and had never had any qualms about fighting dirty. Vampires are strong creatures and can take a lot of abuse but a well placed kick to sensitive male anatomy could still bring a man to his knees. Tyson doubled over in pain as Kendra foot found its mark and could not defend himself as she easily tossed him to a corner.

"Tyson!" Savannah called out anxiously and brought her gun up to aim at Kendra's head. The older vampire dropped and rolled just as Savannah fired, avoiding the bullets and knocked Savannah's feet out from under her.

"Foolish child, I am stronger," Kendra hissed.

"You are a bitch, age won't win this," Savannah panted and grappled with Kendra, going for her throat with her fangs.

At that moment Josef and Hayden tumbled down the staircase into the foyer on the other side of the wall. Both men continued to claw and fight without weapons, going for each other's throats and eyes. Mick leapt from the top stairs to land elegantly on the bottom step but unable to intervene as the two bodies tangled, presenting no clear target. He turned to look into the living room to see what was happening there.

Tyson had recovered and picked himself up off the floor and was closing in on the women as they had gotten to their feet and were exchanging blows. He hoped to pull Savannah free of Kendra's claws before the harvester tore his fledgling's throat out or broke her neck. As he stepped close to grab Savannah's waist when the moment presented itself, he found his arms full of her when Kendra picked Savannah up and tossed her at him. The force of Savannah's body hitting sent both of them backwards into the couch. Kendra then whirled to face Mick with bared fangs. A voice from behind her called out in shock and froze her, stopping her attack of Mick.

Unseen by the vampires as they fought, Blake Winters had regained consciousness. With eyes wide in confused terror at the intense fighting around him, he had edged into the living room to avoid being trampled by Josef and Hayden as they fought. Pressing tightly to the wall, he moved sideways along it, trying to reach the window and escape. He was almost there when he got a clear view of Savannah's face just before the dark woman threw her into Leggett.

"My God….Savannah what is the matter with you?" he exclaimed without thinking. Her icy eyes, pale skin and fangs…were those really bloody fangs? A cold stab of fear raced along his spine as the woman he knew as Karen Elliot turned to him, her beauty marred by silver eyes and sharp fangs, just like Savannah. And he saw Leggett shared the same appearance, what the hell was going on here?

"She's a vampire, little man," Kendra snarled and pounced on him before Mick could cross the room. Placing Blake in front of her as a shield she turned to face Mick, her fangs close to Winters' neck. Mick stopped short, gripping the machete's hilt tight in frustration.

"Va….vampire?" Blake stammered, unable to break free of Kendra's grip.

"Vampire," Kendra hissed in his ear. "You should have stayed away from this story human."

"Vanna…" Blake whined. "Help me."

"Now you want my help?" Savannah asked as she and Tyson moved towards Kendra from different angles. With Mick, they had the woman hemmed in.

"Let him go Kendra," Mick ordered.

"Ah…it's the handsome picky eater. You care about humans?" Kendra smirked. "So you and Koehler set me up. That was a mistake."

"You will gain nothing by killing this man. We have you outnumbered," Tyson added.

"I am not afraid of you," Kendra said with her eyes gleaming in anger.

A loud thump came from the entrance foyer and then a loud yell was heard from upstairs as well. Mick cocked his head in concern, recognizing Beth's voice. He was torn between staying put or rushing back upstairs to help there. A second cry of triumph from Beth kept him in his place.

"Your crew is falling apart Kendra," Mick said with a smile.

"You will not beat me. I can replace Oliver and Roland," she said defiantly.

"And how do you feel about Hayden?" Josef enquired from the entrance to the room. Kendra's eyes flew towards the doorway to see Josef holding Hayden on his knees before him with the silver blade of the bayonet against her husband's throat. Josef nudged Hayden and the man shuffled forward slowly on his knees further into the room.

"No!" Kendra growled angrily. She tugged Blake closer against her, her fangs almost scraping the man's neck. "Release Hayden or I rip this human's throat out," she threatened.

"He really isn't much of a bargaining chip Kendra. He is not well liked," Savannah said coldly.

Blake's legs sagged, forcing Kendra to hold him upright. His terror rose as he realized that Savannah would not protect him. He couldn't believe that she would forget her police training and not save his life, she couldn't be that angry with him, could she?

"Savannah, please don't let her kill me," he begged in fear. He felt sick, seeing no compassion in Savannah's silver eyes.

End chapter.

**So what will Savannah do? Will she let Kendra kill Blake in cold blood? Will Josef slice Hayden's head off? We will see next chapter. Thank you so much for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cajun Secrets XXXII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Ownership is not necessary for me to have fun with the characters.**

**Thank you for still supporting my efforts to be an author.**

Chapter 32

"Tell me why I should care about you Blake?" Savannah asked, feeling slightly guilty about her harshness. She was sure that he would sell out the vampire nation in a heartbeat if it would give him a headline but she hated letting Kendra win this standoff. Pretending that Blake was worthless just might convince Kendra to release him. A quick glance at Josef told Savannah that he was serious about taking Hayden's head.

Kendra hesitated, trying to plot a way out of this mess. Like Savannah, she could see that Josef was very capable of carrying out his threat. She had misjudged the man when she met him as Mr. Koehler; he wasn't a soft, wealthy vamp who needed someone else to fight his battles.

"Do not harm Hayden….we can negotiate," she said quietly, her mind working furiously. Kendra didn't like the odds, there were too many against them but she would do what she must to free Hayden. There was no way in hell she would release this human but the others didn't have to know that.

"Keep talking," Tyson encouraged. "Let Winters go, we will let you and Hayden leave New Orleans and all is well with the world." There was no way that he was buying Kendra's words so he felt no compulsion to tell her the truth.

"Don't believe them Kendra, kill the human and escape," Hayden spoke for the first time. He could see no way for him to survive this but Kendra had a chance.

"No Hayden, we will both walk out of here. These human lovers will not sacrifice this man," she said in disgust. "Remove that blade from my husband's throat and I will release this human," she told Josef.

"I was not born yesterday sweetheart," Josef said shaking his head. "You make the first move."

Hayden felt the edge of the blade press tighter into his flesh. The sound of footsteps on the staircase provide a slight distraction and he knew that it was now or never to move. Hayden reached up with his free hand to tug at the hand that was holding the bayonet. At the same time he jerked his imprisoned arm down out of Josef's grasp. Recovering quickly, Josef kicked Hayden forward while keeping his grip on the blade and slicing upward, into the man's throat.

Howling in anger, Kendra sank her fangs into Blake's neck and tore away a chunk of flesh. As Winters' blood spurted forth, Tyson and Mick leapt forward in unison. Tyson grabbed Kendra before she could make a move and forced her to her knees, gripping her hair tightly. Mick raised the machete above her neck.

"Hayden…" Kendra wept as she watched Josef finish his work, the bayonet swinging a second time from above to severe Hayden's head from his shoulders.

"Kendra Pryce, you have violated the rules of the New Orleans' community. You exposed us to the scrutiny of the human world and the penalty for this is death," Tyson informed her and nodded to Mick. With cold efficiency, St. John brought down the machete and executed Kendra.

Savannah had gone to her knees next to Blake and pressed her hand to his neck, knowing her actions were useless. The smell of his blood was overpowering.

"Vanna….help. Change me….don't let me die," Blake gasped.

Horror was now reflected in Savannah's golden brown eyes. She was shocked by his request.

"I can't," she said quickly.

"Please…."

"Tyson," Savannah pleaded, unable to deal with the emotions that were raging inside her.

Tyson was immediately at her side, pulling her up and away from Blake.

"He wants to be turned," she said in anguish.

"That will not happen," Tyson said coldly as he heard Blake's heart cease beating. He hugged Savannah close. "He didn't deserve the honor," he whispered into her hair. "Don't mourn him."

Savannah looked up at him, her eyes again silvered with the scent of human blood in the air.

"I don't morn his loss," she said heatedly. "He set his death in motion with this pursuit of the story at all costs. I've just never considered what it would be like to be asked to turn someone. He took me by surprise."

"You are too young to worry about that right now," Tyson soothed her. "We have more pressing details to deal with at the moment. I need to call Teresa and Shani to come in and help set the scene for the human police." He looked over at the others, seeing that Beth had come to stand by Mick while Rayna was in Josef's arms, hugging him tightly. Tyson saw the blood that stained the right sleeve of Rayna's shirt. "Are you okay sis?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it was a lucky hit. Beth finished the guy off," Rayna said with a warm smile for her friend.

Mick pulled Beth into his arms and looked at her in concern.

"He disarmed Rayna…..so I picked it up and swung at his head," Beth said shakily, still disturbed by the fact that this was first time she had taken a head. Mick hugged her closer and kissed her gently.

"You did good babe," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Tyson is right, we need to call the Cleaners," Josef spoke up.

"And figure out how to lay the blame at Lucifer's Acolyte's doorstep," Savannah reminded everyone.

"Oh my goodness…..the girls are still upstairs," Beth exclaimed as she pulled out of Mick's arms.

"Don't worry Blondie," Josef smirked, resurrecting his old nickname for Beth, hoping to calm her down. "I'll call Moriah; she is working on how to deal with the humans. They are still asleep so we don't have to bother them at the moment," he added bringing his phone out of his pocket.

"Thank goodness," Beth sighed. "From what I scented in that bedroom, the girls have to know they were involved with vampires. We have to find a way to make them forget what they experienced or they will know our secret."

Tyson was all ready calling Teresa to report in while Mick and Beth had gone to look around the lower level of the house. Tyson knew that Mick was trying to give Beth some time to compose herself after what she had done to save Rayna. Savannah placed a quick call to Chaz while Josef was calling Moriah.

"Is it over my friend?" Moriah greeted him.

"It is but now we have the clean up to deal with. Please tell me that you have an answer to how to keep these girls quiet without killing them," Josef said shortly. "The reporter is dead."

"Good, that solves one very large problem," Moriah said with pleasure. "I believe Robert and I have the perfect answer to our problem. We will come to you," she added. The connection was broken before Josef could answer.

"The grand dame is on her way," he told the others.

"So is Chaz," Savannah added. "He has information from Logan and has some ideas on how to deflect the human's interest." She saw Josef stiffen and growled softly. "You will not touch him."

Josef grinned and raised both hands.

"I plan to play nice with the human," he promised. "I am curious about what information Logan has dug up. I promise not to tear the man's throat out; I think enough blood has been shed today."

"We agree with you there my love," Rayna said sweetly. "I'm curious to know more about this satanic group."

"Are you okay my Beauty?" Josef asked taking hold of her arm and pushing up the bloody sleeve. He was reassured that there was no sign of a wound on her skin.

"Of course darling," Rayna replied. "I was careless, I think I need more time in the training room."

"Oliver was really skilled," Beth said as she and Mick returned to the front room. "He got lucky when he disarmed Rayna but when it counted we took care of him."

"Thank you Beth," Josef said sincerely as he held Rayna close.

"So do we go get the women?" Beth inquired.

"No, let them stay where they are for now," Mick said. "We need to know what Moriah has planned to deal with their memories."

"I agree," Tyson added.

Moments later they heard a car pull into the yard. A glance out of the window told Tyson it was Chaz getting out of his Camaro and heading for the front steps. He carried a sheaf of papers in one hand.

"Chaz, do you have something that will help us?" Savannah asked opening the door for him.

"Hey Kojack…..that Logan dude is one strange character," Chaz stated as he walked inside. He paused and took in the blood splatter around him. "From what Logan said, you might as well leave all this blood in place. The Acolytes do enjoy their blood sacrifices so the décor here fits right in. Logan included some of the symbols that the group likes to put on their walls so you can all practice your art skills," he said holding out the paperwork for Savannah to take. Beth and Rayna immediately went to her to look at it as well.

"Are the two women okay?" Chaz asked Tyson.

"They are locked in a room upstairs. They should still be asleep, we hope that Granny is coming with an answer to altering their memories of what has happened to them," Tyson told him.

Chaz looked into the living room, took in the sight of two headless bodies and then focused on the corpse of Blake Winters. Personally he didn't mourn the reporter but he didn't like seeing that anyone had died so violently. He wondered how Savannah reacted to the death.

"Tyson…is Kojack okay with what went down here?" he whispered.

"He was beyond our help; Kendra ripped his throat out before we could stop her. He had the nerve to ask Savannah to turn him," Tyson answered just as softly, his anger reflected in his voice.

"Son of a bitch," Chaz muttered. "Well thank the Lord that she didn't do that." He looked at Tyson and grinned grimly. "An eternal Blake Winters is a disgusting thought."

End chapter.

**So there you have it…the harvesters are dealt with and Blake will no longer cause any trouble. I was a bit bloodthirsty but the muse is happy with me. Now we must see what Moriah and Robert have that may help the women. Thank you for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cajun Secrets XXXIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I really don't make any profit out of the stories I write.**

**Thank you for your patience. I was gone over the weekend visiting my daughter and didn't have this chapter ready to post yesterday. But here it is, better late than never.**

Chapter 33

"I have to agree with you on that," Tyson nodded. "If he weren't dying I'd have killed him for even asking Savannah to do that. She is too young to sire."

Chaz looked at Tyson curiously.

"Is there an age requirement to change someone?" he asked eager to learn more. Every new piece of information was just fascinating to him.

"Not really. Any vampire can sire but it just isn't smart for a fledgling to attempt it. They are still learning to be a vampire themselves," Tyson answered.

"The Cleaners are here," Josef announced from where he stood at the window with Rayna. The large black van parked out front.

"Granny and Robert are here also," she stated.

"Good, we can wrap this up and get out of here," Savannah said from where she stood with Mick and Beth. She was anxious to get out of the room that held Blake Winters' corpse.

Moriah and Robert stopped briefly to talk to Teresa and Shani before leading the way inside.

"Congratulations on wrapping this up so successfully," Moriah told the group once she was in front of the assembled group. "You put a group of very careless vampires out of business and kept our secret safe."

"And made quite a mess in the process," Teresa remarked dryly as she gazed around the room.

"Don't worry Teresa, you won't be removing any of the blood or bodies," Tyson spoke up. "Chaz brought us information on how to implicate a human group and deflect suspicion from us. It seems that Lucifer's Acolytes enjoy spilling lots of blood."

"I like the sound of that," Teresa said with a cold smile. She gave Chaz a grudging nod of approval. "I've heard of that group, they waste precious blood with their foolish rituals."

"Do you have some extra blood in your van?" Savannah asked. "The Acolytes like to paint symbols on the walls in it."

"We have some, I'll go get it," Shani answered and disappeared outside.

"Now what do we do about the women upstairs?" Mick asked. "I don't like the thought of silencing them permanently."

Robert showed them a small case he was carrying.

"We have the answer right here," he spoke up. "After that unfortunate business with Rafael Maurico and his friend Dr. White, Moriah and I decided to be proactive about the pharmaceutical business. We do not wish to create drugs such as Dr. White's creations but more to find ways to protect our secret," he added hastily when he noticed the shocked looks on his friend's faces. "We both felt it would be smart to be on the cutting edge of new discoveries for our own protection."

"We discovered a much respected vampire scientist in Chicago who was in need of funding for his research. We brought him here and set him up in a lab," Moriah added. "He has been concentrating on developing safe drugs to alter memories. There is a strong area of research going on in this field right now."

"Dr. Ireland has recently developed one such drug he is very pleased with and has given us some to administer to the women today," Robert said opening the case to display two syringes and a couple of bottles of clear liquids nestled in protective foam.

"Just what kind of drug is it?" Mick enquired.

"Dr. Ireland calls this metylprofol, a memory altering drug. It is a stress hormone blocker along with a sedative. He said it is a blending of such drugs as metyrapone and propofol. He states he has had some remarkable success with test subjects and is very pleased," Robert related to them. "He has kept me informed every step of the way and I am familiar with how to use this drug."

"It doesn't harm the humans, does it?" Beth asked.

"There have been very few negative tests. It is as safe as any drug can be," Moriah replied. "And certainly a better choice than killing the women."

"This is ingenious," Josef said in delight. "It is a huge discovery to protect our secret. Do you need investors?"

"That's my Josef, always eager for a good investment," Rayna chuckled, hugging him. "But this could be a wonderful way to protect our secret."

"Does it completely erase their memories or just soften the shock of what they remember?" Chaz asked. Everyone focused on him in surprise. "What? I've been reading about this research. There is hope that these types of drugs can help first responders to deal with the horrible memories of what they witness when they come on disasters or crime scenes. They are hoping it will help lessen the effects of PTS syndrome," he explained.

Even Josef was impressed with Chaz's knowledge. Moriah beamed approvingly.

"This particular drug does not completely wipe the memory but it will alter the comprehension of what they've witnessed and opens them up to suggestions of an alternate memory. We will fill in the blanks with what we want them to remember. It will not make them star witnesses in a courtroom but they will manage to keep anyone from thinking vampire in this case," Moriah responded.

"That's perfect. You will need this information when you handle the girls. Logan dug this up on Lucifer's Acolytes," Savannah said giving Moriah some of the paperwork Chaz had delivered.

"What do you want my crew to do?" Teresa asked.

"We need to remove all signs of vampires from this house. There are freezers upstairs and harvesting equipment in a back room," Josef explained. "There is also an office with all the records of their blood sales. That may help us discover who has been buying from them and if any are involved in encouraging this illegal effort."

"Very good," Teresa approved. She signaled to her crew to follow her. Together with Josef they headed to the back of the house. Shani quickly handed several bags of blood to Rayna before following the group. Rayna considered the bags in her hands and then grinned at Beth and Savannah.

"Are you two up to some finger painting?" she asked.

"Drawing Satanic symbols on walls has always been a dream of mine," Beth said with a serious look on her face.

Mick eyed her warily, suddenly surprised by her.

"You are not serious."

"Of course not handsome," Beth laughed and patted his cheek. "I'm a good girl."

"Really?" Mick commented as he caught her hand in his, an intense gleam in his eyes. "We could debate the good part." Beth returned his gaze hotly.

"Down you two, save that for later," Tyson teased. "Let's set the stage here so the humans can discover the scene and close the case. We can help Teresa's crew too."

"Hey, this is Kojack's and my case. We will be the ones who discover this scene. I have every intention of keeping your secret but I will not let some other cops get credit for solving this. Besides, you need us to spin this whole mess away from the community," Chaz pointed out heatedly. "You need us on this."

"You are right," Tyson nodded.

"He is right," Robert said in agreement. "You all deal with setting the stage down here and Moriah and I will go upstairs and care for the women. We will let you know when it is clear to clean out the upstairs. This should take about a half hour."

"They are upstairs to the left, last room on the right," Mick directed them. "They may be drugged, they were asleep and we haven't heard a word out of them all this time."

"We can deal with that too," Robert said with assurance.

"Okay, then check back with us when we can move those freezers," Tyson responded as the older duo went upstairs.

The next hour was spent preparing the house for human discovery. All things vampire were removed and a larger truck came to take away the freezers and other equipment. It also brought any supplies that were needed to implicate Lucifer's Acolytes in these deaths. When all was in place, the group gathered in the front room.

"Nice art," Josef said admiring the bloody symbols.

"Thank you, it was quite the challenge," Rayna grinned. "We did our best to set this up to be easy for Savannah and Chaz to steer in the right direction. Of course we couldn't stop the newbie from licking her fingers." She giggled as she looked at Savannah.

"Hey…I was hungry," Savannah grumbled.

"Well we will leave now. Thank you for all you did to protect the community," Teresa announced. She looked at Chaz levelly. "We appreciate that you guard our secret." Without another word she led her crew away.

"Partner, I think you have made an impression," Savannah chuckled. "Teresa seems to be softening towards you."

"She is acknowledging that Chaz is willing to protect the tribe," Tyson grinned. "He managed to surprise her."

"She scares the pants off me," Chaz confessed.

"You are not alone in that son," Robert commented. "There are a number of us who feel that way."

"So now we leave this to you and Savannah to close out the case," Moriah stated. "I'm sure that Scott's office will assist you and protect the community. Call if you need any more help."

"Thanks Granny, I think we have this covered," Savannah replied as the others began to leave. Tyson gave her a hungry kiss before following the others out.

"Ready to solve a big case partner?" Savannah asked Chaz.

"You bet, my life has become a fascinating experience. Let's do this," Chaz grinned back.

End chapter.

**I did some research and this is my way to protect the women. Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cajun Secrets XXXIV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And that sad truth has plagued me ever since the show ended.**

**I could not close out my story without a final fun scene with my couples. Thank you so much for reading my story and sharing our thoughts.**

Chapter 34

Savannah was finally able to return home late afternoon to discover Tyson waiting for her with a tall glass of blood. With a grateful smile she accepted the glass and drained it quickly. Setting the glass aside, she threw her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"Are you okay sugar?" he asked curiously, his hands resting on her waist.

"I've been better but it now appears that everything is over. Our superiors loved the connection to Lucifer's Acolytes; it satisfied all their questions and gave them added ammunition to go after the group. The drug that Robert and Granny used was amazing; the two girls repeated everything they told them to say. They'll never be good witnesses in court but it went a long way to pleasing Capt. Jonas and the DA."

Tyson pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled her hair behind her ear.

"You are incredible. I've never seen a fledgling show as much control as you did," he murmured as he held her. "You and Chaz did a great job. I am so proud of you."

"But several women lost their lives before we wrapped things up, not to mention Blake's death." She looked up at Tyson, eyes wide with alarm. "What about all the background and notes Blake had on these deaths? Will it go public now?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down," Tyson soothed. "While you and Chaz handled the police, Mick and I went to Blake's apartment and searched it. The man had his theories but none of them came even close to guessing vampire. His strongest guess was what he told Beth, the doctor selling rare blood to private clinics. We left everything there, including how he was hoping to destroy your career. It will explain why he was out at the house."

"Great, that will wrap it all up," Savannah sighed. "Thank goodness it is over."

"Are you okay about Winters?" Tyson asked in concern.

"With his death? Yes and I would never have been tempted to turn him. If it hadn't been this story then some other one would have gotten him killed. I do not mourn him," she said with conviction.

"I am relieved to hear that," Tyson said as he rubbed her back in a comforting motion. He kissed her deeply and then held her back enough to study her face. "You are tired love. Granny wants all of us to come over to her house after dark. You need some freezer time before that."

"Come and hold me," Savannah pleaded, working at his shirt buttons.

"Sugar, that is a request I will not refuse," Tyson grinned as he scooped his fledgling into his arms and headed to the freezer.

*MC*MC*

At Nachthafen the LA couples had taken some nourishment and then retired to their freezers after Tyson had dropped Mick off after their search of Blake's apartment. They all wanted some sleep after their midday adventure.

Up in the master bedroom, Josef awoke following a couple hours of sleep and smiled at the pale beauty curled on her side next to him. Her grey eyes fluttered open as he touched her cheek.

"So my Beauty, are you rested enough?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"I am fine Josef. I feel refreshed," Rayna said as she reached out to run her fingers along his shoulder. "Why don't we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

"I like the way you think," Josef said kissing her quickly and then pushed the lid open.

Laughing eagerly, both vampires leapt out of the freezer and raced into the main bedroom. With a graceful jump, Rayna landed in the middle of the king sized bed. Josef was beside her in a blink, pulling her into his arms and fusing his mouth on hers. With growls of desire they nipped and kissed, bodies tangled as they rolled on the bed. In pure vampire passion they confirmed their love.

*MC*MC*

On the other end of the second floor was the lovely guest room that Mick and Beth used on every visit to New Orleans, Beth woke from her sleep. She was sprawled across Mick's torso with his arms locked around her. Her head was tucked under his chin with her cheek pressed to his chest. A happy little sigh escaped her as she relaxed against him. Relief washed over her as she reviewed the events of earlier in the day. Once again they had managed to preserve the community's secret.

Eyes closed, Beth felt Mick's right hand slowly slide down her spine until it came to rest on her bottom.

"You sound happy," his deep voice caused his chest to vibrate under her cheek.

"I am," Beth murmured. "This mess worked out far better than I was afraid it would."

"It did indeed," Mick agreed. "And our secret is safe thanks to that drug that Moriah and Robert have."

"This could make a huge difference in dealing with humans who witness vampire dealings," Beth said eagerly as she propped herself up on his chest to stare down into his eyes.

Mick smiled at her, loving hew she still cared about humanity. Pulling her down gently against him, he kissed her lightly.

"I agree. Thanks to science we now have a safe way to deal with humans. I always hated it when death was the only way to preserve our secret," Mick replied softly. He reached up to tuck a lock of her freezer stiff hair behind her ear. "I love how you haven't forgotten what it's like to be human."

"We are not monsters," Beth said huskily and dipped her head down to kiss him. Suddenly she started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Mick asked in confusion.

"I can't help thinking how this drug will disappoint Lance if we tell him about it. He so enjoys being paranoid that this drug would disappoint him greatly," she explained with a grin.

"I love your sense of humor," he chuckled. "Lance may have to reassess his whole existence. Now let's get out of this freezer and have some fun." He released her to push the freezer lid open.

After assisting Beth out of the freezer, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their much more comfortable bed.

*MC*MC*

As the daylight disappeared into darkness, the three couples converged out at Moriah's house on the bayou. Granny and Robert were waiting in the doorway to greet them as they parked. Tyson just shook his head on how she knew exactly when they would be arriving.

Once everyone was gathered inside and comfortably settled with refreshments, Moriah raised her goblet of blood and prepared to speak.

"I wish to salute our wonderful friends who once again have saved our community from exposure," she announced formally. Then her face softened as she changed her attitude from tribal elder to friend. "Josef, Rayna, Mick and Beth, I love how you always step in to save our tribe. And Tyson and Savannah, I can always count on you to protect New Orleans. The tribe is grateful for the efforts you make to keep us safe."

"It is always gratifying to be on the side of right," Josef answered before taking a sip of his AB neg. "Our newbie AND her human partner were instrumental in making this come out on the winning side."

Savannah looked at him in shock, and then rushed over to hug him tightly and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Josef," she said happily. "I can assure you that Chaz will not break our trust."

"I believe you," Josef admitted with a small laugh. "Dupree has surprised me."

"Thank you that means more than you know."

"And how much longer will we enjoy your presence in our town this time?" Moriah asked the LA vampires.

"We have been away for two weeks all ready," Josef replied. "We will leave tomorrow night, we have work to get back to."

"I have a magazine that has to be ready for publication," Beth said regretfully.

"And I go where she goes," Rayna grinned.

"We will miss you," Robert replied. "Our city has always benefited from your presence."

"You have a great staff here. The Cleaners along with Tyson, Savannah and Scott do a great job of protecting your city," Josef said thoughtfully. "It is time for us to go home."

The other three LA vampires nodded, looking less than happy about it.

"It is not like we will be gone forever," Rayna said quickly. "New Orleans will always be a second home for us. I'm sure we'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will," Moriah agreed. "And I have promised to keep an eye out for a proper place for Mick and Beth to buy. Besides, the honeymoon couple is planning on stopping in LA on their way home from Hawaii in two days."

"So you are looking for a place here?" Josef asked Mick and Beth.

"We are considering it might be a good place to relocate to some day. We are keeping our options open," Mick answered.

"He is such a romantic," Josef laughed.

"I'm practical; I realize that Beth will be happy if she stays close to friends. And we have those here. Not just vampire but human as well," Mick explained. "If we have learned anything it is that our friends are not just in the vampire community. We have to keep our connection to the human world."

"And that is how it should be," Moriah nodded. "We share this world with humans and we cannot go through history hating and fearing them. There has to room for all of us here and we can share our secrets with those who are worthy."

End story.

**My dear, loyal, wonderful readers, I hate to announce that this story is my last Moonlight story for a while. I have noticed a big drop off in readership and while I've always said that I write to please myself, I do publish what I write to see reviews. I am currently out of ideas for any new stories but I am sure that my muse will be back with something in the future. I cannot see me putting my pen down forever. When she strikes again, I am sure I will be publishing again. After 5 years of steady publication, I feel I need to take some time off to recharge.**

**I will always be grateful for all your support and the many contacts I have made with you. I see you all as friends. My adoration for Moonlight is not gone and if I get a quality idea that produces a quality story I will be back. I do hope that you will still be here to read it and share your reactions. I will miss you. **

**Moonjat54**


End file.
